Heroes
by Pearl Primrose
Summary: Rue's stuck in Middle-earth, meets Sir Swajesty Thorin Oakenshield through an epic bar fight, and learns Dwarves live as long as sea turtles, all the while on the run from some Malfoy wannabe during a quest to slay the Hungarian Horntail's ugly love child. Thorin/OC
1. House of the Rising Sun

_**Author's Note: **_A plot bunny came running out of the meadow one day, taunting me with its fluffy tail, and I couldn't resist. I am _so _eating my words right now, since I have said before that Thorin-falls-in-love on the quest is almost impossible and I have lost my faith in them. I guess I am practically challenging myself then. Don't worry for readers that are beware of girl-goes-on-quest-stories-that-use-the-same-exact -movie-dialogue. I will try to avoid it and *hint hint* will make some changes, so then the dialogue will be completely up to me. This story starts in Bree and is OC POV. I am borrowing the idea of having songs as chapter titles and including lyrics from my fellow _Outsiders _fanfiction writers, just in case, someone is like, "WTF is up with this?" I will be upfront and say that come October, updates will be less frequent because I will be revising my manuscript, but if I fall in love with this story, I shall continue :) Now let's get on with it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything or I would be a rich mothafo. Everything belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I do not own "House of the Rising Sun" by the Animals and I do not own "Heroes" by David Bowie, where the title of the fic comes from.

_**Chapter One: House of the Rising Sun**_

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God I know I'm one_

Rue knew just as much about _Lord of the Rings _and _The Hobbit_, as she did about hair relaxers. It just wasn't meant to be. You know, if she _hadn't _fallen in Middle-earth, then she would still be happily naïve. Yes, Middle freaking earth. Why here out of all places? Why not Hogwarts? Rue was a _Harry Potter _fanatic, not a Tolkien-gone-cuckoo-for-cocoa-puffs type of chick. If she had landed in Hogwarts, she would've known what to do, where to go. Dumbledore. Duh. But here all she knew was―that Gollum was crazy, there was an important Hobbit named Frodo, the one ring was Voldemort-status evil, and there was a cool Dwarf out there named Gimli.

She let out a painful sigh as she sat at a table with a man who made Voldemort look like a happy camper―Naji. They were sitting in the Prancing Pony, Rue deciding she would rather be back in college, where some person always pointed out, "Gee, you go by the same name as that chick who dies in _The Hunger Games_." Well, on the bright side, Rue wasn't named Katniss. Rue didn't really mind the name-pointing-out much, but it used to sometimes grate her nerves if she had a bad day. But of course, because she was Rue, she had never said anything. Maybe on that fateful day when she fell in Middle-earth one month ago, she should've said something to Naji, but nope.

He was picking at her hair, the feel of his long fingers making her uncomfortable. "Why is your hair so out-of-control, so _unruly_? You will cut it before you start resembling a Dwarf. Oh, a _Dwarf_, what vile creatures," Naji said loudly, not caring to keep down his boisterous voice. She knew not to say anything or he would really go off, as in yell like Ron at the Yule Ball. Rue pulled her hair back sheepishly, trying to make the gesture seem completely natural, so she wouldn't offend him.

He leaned back in his chair, putting his boots up on the table, mud from his boots dripping all over the place. Gross. Rue hugged herself, trying not to let it bother her. Naji had said if she agreed to escort him places, like "hanging out," then he would take her to meet the Guardians of Middle-earth who might be able to send her home. So for now, Rue was going to play nice. Nobody else around here was willing to help her. When she had fallen in Middle-earth, everybody in Bree had called her crazy and delusional. At least Rue had sweeping and cleaning tables in the tavern―which gave her a free room in the Prancing Pony―to distract her from the not-so-obvious whisperings of, "That woman is mad."

"Dwarves are cool," Rue, piped up, grinning as she remembered watching some bits and pieces of the second _Lord of the Rings_ moviewhen she was a kiddo living in a motel with her family. They had scraped up the money to buy it on pay-per-view because it'd been Rue's birthday. Too bad, she'd fallen asleep that night because then maybe she would understand what the heck Middle-earth was all about.

"What is this 'cool' you keep speaking of?" Naji asked, his black ponytail swinging behind him as he eyed a passing barmaid too longingly. The ponytail made him look like Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Uh, nothing," Rue murmured guardedly. She took a sip of water, pondering over how close the Shire really was. If she could make it to the Shire on her own, she would try to see if she could find Frodo or that dude named Pippin. They were main characters in _Lord of the Rings_, so they ought to know the Guardians of Middle-earth. The Shire seemed interesting anyway. It was filled with freaking Hobbits. Hobbits!

"Look what speaking of Dwarves has brought upon us," Naji snarled, glaring daggers at the entrance as four Dwarves walked in. "It is that same _Dwarf _from yesterday, 'King Under the Mountain.' He was meeting with the Wandering Wizard as though he is of vast importance."

Rue was anxious, half wondering if she should ask the Dwarves where Gimli was or if _they _knew the Guardians of Middle-earth. These Dwarves were definitely from somewhere else, out of town. If Rue played it cool, they wouldn't think she was crazy and might help. Hey, she wasn't counting on it, but might as well try. The people of Bree were okay, but weren't going to help her anytime soon or tell her jackshit, unless the person's name rhymed with Haji.

She watched as one of the Dwarves passed her quick, the guy pintsize, wearing cardigan gloves. He was adorkable. Rue was about to get up and ask Mr. Adorkable questions about the Guardians, but another Dwarf distracted her. This one had red hair. Hey, he was wearing the Snooki bump, but with braids.

He paused by the table, eyes narrowing on Rue. He gave her the willies for some reason. Rue's arm shot across the table in her fit of sudden nervousness, crashing against her glass of water. The glass rolled off the table, landing on the floor, luckily just creating a _thump_ and not shattering.

The Dwarf knelt down to pick up the glass before Rue could jump off the chair and say, "It was this Gaston lookalike! Get him," and then run out the door.

He passed her the glass, Naji giving the guy the stink eye big time.

"I see you have lost your water," the Dwarf simply said. He then continued on his way across the Prancing Pony, following Mr. Adorkable.

After him, came a gray-haired Dwarf, who was stomping and muttering angrily underneath his breath. He followed the other two Dwarves, fists clenched by his side. She wondered what had Mr. Fussy Dwarf's undies in a bunch.

Out of desperation and for once ignoring her insecurities that said, "The Dwarves already think you're stupid, duh, since you spilled your water," she went to stand up, but sat back down when she saw the fourth Dwarf walk by her. _That_ was definitely King Under the Mountain. He sure was _scary_, giving off an air of toughness that screamed, "You fuck with me, I'm gonna kick your ass." Rue watched the Dwarf in fascination, his long, dark wavy hair spilling over his shoulders as he stormed across the Prancing Pony. Naji clenched his fist, giving Grouchy Dwarf the ugliest sneer she'd ever seen him wear.

Hmm. Well, Grouchy Dwarf was definitely _not _approachable. Mr. Adorkable seemed like the most likely option to talk to.

"You act as though Dwarves are the most fascinating of races," Naji interrupted her thoughts. "It affirms your mad story even more. Do you not know Dwarves are greedy and would rather stay in their mountains, hoarding their treasure? Why is 'King Under the Mountain' here? Does he have Dwarf soldiers lined up outside Bree, ready to attack? This is a town of Men. He needs to learn his place and _leave_."

"Uh," Rue awkwardly said, her stomach clenching at Naji's discrimination, "but Gimli was a hero." It felt like the tavern was too small, the people sitting by their table too close, like she was claustrophobic.

"Who is this Gimli you keep speaking of?"

"I don't know the details, but he's short, has a red beard, and this awesome helmet. He dove in the middle of this battle on all these Orcs to save his friend."

"Well―" Naji snorted, pointedly glancing at his boots― "take off my boots."

Rue's eyes doubled in size as she watched the Dwarves all settle in on one table, casting glances at the Men warily. Grouchy Dwarf leered dangerously at Naji before averting his gaze. Okay, she could handle Naji saying snide remarks about her appearance, but not the taking-off-his-boots thing.

"What?" Rue asked, tempted to pull her bushy, got electrocuted-status, ashy blonde hair in front of her face to pretend this wasn't really happening.

"You _heard_ me. You must earn the right for me to take you to the Guardians of Middle-earth."

"You really want me to take off your boots?" Her voice sounded pathetic to her own ears. Rue hoped Naji had suddenly developed a sense of humor and this was a joke.

"Yes, now do it, or else I _will _never help you seek out the Guardians who will return you home," he said acidly, his bottomless eyes honing in on her.

Rue looked away, flinching, gulping. Okay, this was going to be one of the most degrading things she'd ever done, 'sides from searching for cigarette butts on the streets to give to Mom.

She stood up, dark eyes squinting as she touched Naji's boots, getting mud on her hands. Rue was disgusted, making a face worthy of Hogwarts students in herbology class. Rue pretended it didn't bother her, yanking off his boots. She dropped them on the floor fast, shaking her hands and squealing in disgust.

"You are squeamish, are you not?" Naji cocked an eyebrow at her.

Rue swallowed hard. "So―so, uh―"

"Stop stuttering," Naji snapped. "It is very unbecoming." What?

Rue glared now, _this _close to breaking down. Usually, she was calm and collected, but right now, it was too much. She was shaking, body clammy, her chest heaving. Between dropping her glass of water, Snooki Dwarf giving her the heebie-jeebies, and Naji degrading her ugly hair, tears pricked her eyes. Don't cry, she told herself. But then her lips were quivering, this wretched choking sound leaving her body. She just wanted to go home, even if home was Stockton, California. At this point, Rue missed Wilson Way and all the prostitutes lining down the street.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Naji roared, banging a fist on the table. Most of the Prancing Pony fell deafeningly silent, the rowdy Men and four Dwarves watching everything unfold like it was some soap opera. Naji pushed his red tunic sleeves back, revealing gorilla arms, clenching his fists in anger.

Rue stammered, "I―I did." She suddenly noticed the burning candle at their table, _really _taking note of it. If worst came to worst, she would hit Naji with the lit candle. Rue wiped the few stray tears falling down her cheeks, the quiet in the tavern making her flesh prickle with goose bumps.

"Are you crying?" Naji mocked, smirking.

Rue shook her head, her hand inching closer to the candle. Sure, she did come off as a pushover, but she knew how to fight back when she had to. You didn't grow up in Stockton and go to school there your entire life without knowing a thing or two about self-preservation.

Naji then rose out of his chair, the big height difference between them suddenly making the hairs on the back of Rue's neck stand up. Oh, no. Her hands clasped the chair's headrest, knuckles turning white in her death grip.

The Men sitting at the bar were blinking in confusion, looking to each other as if wondering, "Should we interfere or let the lad teach his lady a good lesson?" Okay, so Rue wasn't exactly sure that was what they were thinking, but from the one month she'd lived in Middle-earth, she had quickly learned the guys of Bree thought it was okay to "discipline" their wives. Rue wasn't Naji's anything, but the people of Bree seemed to think he was going to court her soon. Not that Rue would ever agree to that.

Naji began tartly, large front teeth flashing, "First, you ogle over Dwarves, as though they are really _worth_ something."

Rue put a hand to her mouth. Uh, she didn't know much about Middle-earth, but it was starting to sound like Naji had a death eaters campaign against Dwarves. She shrunk back as he stepped closer, making sure her hands never left the chair. Her heart pounded wildly, these jumble of nerves skyrocketing through her body. Tears streamed down her face, from the humiliation, from the daunting realization that what if this was the rest of her life. Hadn't she suffered enough? No. Must be optimistic―

Naji started bellowing bloody murder, his face red, voice echoing like a grenade, "IF YOU ENJOY DWARVES SO MUCH, THEN BY ALL MEANS ASK IF THEY BELIEVE YOUR MAD STORY! GO ON! BETTER YET, ASK THEM TO OVERCOME THEIR HINDRANCES FIRST, AS IN THEIR PATHETIC HEIGHTS AND GREE―"

_Wham_.

Rue's hand had shot out, smacking Naji across the face, a giant, red handprint etched in his cheek. His nostrils started flaring, dark eyes becoming violently irate. Oh, shit. Rue had poked a freaking bear. It was at that moment, she knew she had just initiated what would be the second fistfight of her life.

"I'm so―sorry," she sputtered.

She swallowed hard, scared out of her mind, yanking up the chair just as Naji stormed forward. Rue held the chair up between them as a barrier, stumbling backwards.

"Leave the lass alone."

Rue took a quick glimpse over her shoulder, in shock as she saw Mr. Fussy Dwarf standing behind her, leering with the utmost animosity at Naji. She was about to tell Mr. Fussy that she was from Stockton and could handle it, when he gently pulled her backwards.

Mr. Fussy neared Naji, completely unabashed by their height differences. Rue lowered the chair, open-mouthed. All of a sudden, Mr. Adorkable and Snooki Dwarf were thundering past her, sneering as they stood on both sides of Mr. Fussy.

"Three Dwarves." Naji snorted. "_Pathetic_. Come back to confront me when each of you have grown five inches or so, better yet, go hide in your mountains. It is for those sole reasons Dwarf kingdoms like _Erebor _have been lost, because the Valar saw you _creatures _were up to nothing worthy of the whole of Middle-earth. They punished the likes of greedy Dwarves like Thror." Fire flashed in his eyes as he growled, giving Grouchy Dwarf a pointed glance, "Erebor _deserved _to be burned. If I could, I would congratulate Smaug."

The Prancing Pony was deathly silent, the tension in the tavern as taut as a piano string.

Rue didn't know what Erebor exactly was or Smaug, but even she got the gist that was a low blow by the looks on the Dwarves' faces. Snooki Dwarf pulled a flash of silver out of his sleeve―a knife. Mr. Adorkable lurched forward, cardigan knitted gloves balled in fists as Mr. Fussy pulled him back.

In a flash, Grouchy Dwarf trudged past Rue, his coat swirling by his legs regally, the look on his face murderous. He clenched his fists, marching right up to Naji, ignoring the other Dwarves. Fleeting emotion was on his face, replaced quickly by hardness, by this ugly rage that was a force all its own. Rue hadn't meant to start all this. Oh, no. She hugged herself, sheepishly nearing their table to get the candle, stopping in her tracks when Naji spoke.

"Well, well, it looks as though the _right _Dwarf has returned to a place he is not welcomed. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror―" He raised his arms in the air mockingly dramatic― "King Under the Mountain. So _Thorin_, you are such a 'king' are you not? Is that why I saw you slaving away in villages of Men, the more dominant race―"

His words were cut-off as Thorin punched him in the face, the hit so hard that Naji's six foot four frame was sent stumbling backwards, his body crashing against a wooden wall. He was in shock, wiping away a fountain of blood dripping down his long nose.

Rue squeaked, jumping in alarm as the Men in the Prancing Pony were suddenly up on their feet, cheering the fight on. This wasn't the time to compare anything to high school, but it reminded her of one of those high school fights some kid would record on their cell and put on YouTube, except fifty times more serious. Emotions galore flooded her: fear, guilt, uneasiness, confusion, and misery. Thorin bounded after Naji, growling under his breath.

Snooki Dwarf raised his arms in the air. "Aye, Thorin, give him a kick in the r―"

"You were not really going to use that?" Mr. Adorkable asked, his voice splintered, pointing at the knife in Snooki Dwarf's grip.

He grinned cheekily. "Of course not, Ori."

Mr. Fussy interrupted, stomping one foot down, looking seconds away from throttling Snooki Dwarf with his bare hands after he had a go with Naji, "Will you give it a rest, Nori, Thorin is in tr―"

"Dori, he is not in trouble," Nori said coolly. "Why must you always make a big fuss over nothing?"

"_This _is nothing? A Man insulting the loss of Erebor―"

Rue fleetingly noticed Nori and Dori continued bickering, their faces becoming passing thoughts as Thorin slammed Naji against the wooden wall. His giant hands were gripped around the collar of Naji's tunic, sending his head _cracking_ against wood. Naji bucked forward, punching Thorin in the stomach. Thorin stumbled back, his expression hell-hath-no-fury-like-a Dwarf-scorned livid.

Their arms tangled as they grappled, trading punches back and forth, Thorin having the upper hand. Rue picked up the candle, her fingers shivering so bad she almost dropped it five times in one-minute.

Thorin and Naji's fighting forms were getting achingly close to a window. Oh, crap. Rue whirled past two men who were toasting drinks to each other, gulping down the alcohol in one swig. They were certainly enjoying seeing Thorin kick Naji's ass. Her brillo pad hair brushed past several other men standing by their tables, who were making bets on how long it would take Thorin to knock Naji out. Rue thought fifty seconds. Naji was going down like a mothafo that had talked too much trash on the Southside of Stockton, and then had been introduced to the legit gangsters.

Naji pushed Thorin toward the window ledge, Thorin losing his footing briefly before straightening his stance. A yell tore its way from Naji's throat as he bum rushed Thorin. The Dwarf growled, sidestepping Naji. An ear-splitting _shatter _ripped through the tavern. Naji crashed through the window, Thorin shoving the rest of his limp form outside.

Dori, Nori, and Ori raced to Thorin's side, but not before the owner of the Prancing Pony met Thorin, screaming in his face.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?" Rue had never seen the owner this mad before.

Thorin roared, the first time she'd ever heard his voice a shock. It was gruff, bitter, and full of pain.

"WHAT I HAVE DONE? MAYBE YOUR FILTHY KIN SHOULD NOT SPEAK ON MATTERS THEY KNOW NOTHING OF!" He was animalistic, yelling in the owner's face. Rue waited for Thorin to punch him, too.

Dori's jaw was open. Nori was nodding in approval, jerking a thumb toward the broken window, guffawing as Naji's beaten body stirred in the mud outside. Ori was open-mouthed, watching Thorin in awe.

"Wait! Don't yell at him!" Rue squealed desperately. She jumped in front of the Dwarves, wailing her arms around like she was going to do the windmill.

"Oh, so now we hear from the woman who caused such disaster in the first place?" The owner snarled.

The Men in the tavern were laughing in uproar, elbowing each other like it was the funniest thing ever.

Rue blinked, trying not to cry again. The owner was right. It was her fault, for crying and not going upstairs to her room to avoid Naji, but―but―she wanted to go home, so desperate that she was willing to hang out with an asshole.

"Please leave the Dwarves alone?" she said frantically. "They didn't do anything."

Thorin puffed out his chest, stepping in front of Rue, out of what she suspected to be too much pride.

"Naji is the son of the Master of Bree, _Ruby_," the owner snapped, using Rue's full name. She only had introduced herself as Ruby the first day she got here, but had been Rue from then on.

"I―I know," she said pathetically, "I just―I will work longer hours to pay for the broken window. I pinkie swear."

The owner looked at her quizzically, Thorin opening his mouth to say something.

In a flash, a sickening _crunch_ resounded as Naji came back from the dead, his arm shooting through the window, a piece of medieval pipe in hand. He slammed the pipe over the back of Thorin's head, the Dwarf stumbling forward. Rue gasped, throwing her candle at Naji, the lit tip striking Naji in the face. He screamed girlishly, slapping his face in horror, falling on his butt in the mud outside.

Thorin blinked wearily for a few passing seconds before falling backwards, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Blood matted his wavy dark locks, pouring from the gash on the back of his skull. Nori and Dori caught Thorin, settling him down on the floor. The Prancing Pony was in pandemonium as some Men argued, others rushing forward to help Thorin, while some yelled at Naji or offered him congrats for knocking out Thorin Oakenshield. Pricks. Rue was shaking, kneeling down, glancing at Ori as he hopped over the window ledge, running crazily toward Naji with a slingshot in hand. Rue couldn't help but wonder how people ended up with the last name Oakenshield. It reminded her of _Harry Potter _last names: Lestrange, Snape, Longbottom, Lovegood. All she could think was, "I hope Thorin Oakenshield isn't dead from a bar fight that was…my fault." In her panic, she touched Thorin's chest, searching for a heartbeat. Moments later, she found one, grinning humorlessly.

"It will take a whole lot more to kill a Dwarf, especially one from the line of Durin," Dori said quietly.

She peered at Dori in the eye for a long moment, his stare sullen.

"Uh―well, even if he wasn't from the line of Durin, Thorin looks tough enough to be A-Okay," Rue spoke lamely.

"What are we going to do now?" The owner yelled at Rue, nearly yanking out his patches of gray hair. "When the Master of Bree arrives, he will toss the Dwarf out of town for what he has done to Naji. And the Dwarf is _passed_ out. I am above throwing out a man who needs healing for his injuries."

"Toss him out and you will regret it," Dori snarled dangerously. His expression was deadly serious.

"Then what do we do?" The owner snapped, bulbous nose red.

They were all silent, contemplating what the hell to do.

Rue then stood up, declaring, "He can stay in my bed for the night, uh, I'll―" She gulped, saying her next words out of guilt― "_tell_ the Master of Bree that I beat up Naji." Like anyone would believe it, but it was worth a shot. She'd seen some ninety-pound ladies whoop 200 hundred pound guys before. Rue wasn't ninety-pounds, not even close to that, but maybe she'd play up her "blackout rage" side to get the Master of Bree to believe her.

The owner nodded, eyes going up his forehead. "That is inappropriate, _Ruby_, for a man to stay in your room. And you will be banished if that is what you choose to say."

"It's okay, I got other plans." Rue smiled toothily like she always did when she was so afraid, she didn't think things could get any worse. She would go to the Shire once she got kicked out of here, hang out with the short people, and search for Frodo. Yep, that plan sounded tons better than being Naji's lapdog.

_Oh mother tell your children_

_Not to do what I have done_

_Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_In the House of the Rising Sun_

_**Author's Note:**_ So what does everyone think? This is obviously right before the quest and I didn't want to do the whole Thorin-is-visiting-Gandalf-in-the-Prancing-Pony scene because it's been done before lots of times. So instead, he was visiting the awesome Ri brothers :) Oohh, I know this is kind of random, but I was in a twitter pitch party and got a request from an agent. Squee! Twitter pitch parties are #Pitmad, the opportunity to tweet out your pitches to lurking agents for those who don't know. Ahh, I'm just so happy. Anyway, please review, favorite, alert, PM, do what you must. I'm up for concrit, too. As a writer, you always learn something somewhere.


	2. With or Without You

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks creepyLotRfangirl55, Guest reviewer, Libra Fire, Freydris, and Adeleidhis for the reviews :) Much love for it! Hope I'm not coming off creepy by saying that, but seriously, thanks a lot. I realized I spelled Gaston wrong in the last chapter, but hey it's a tricky name. Will go fix it. I have decided to add a cover! Three points to who recognizes where it's from :)

_**Disclaimer: **_I feel totally corny using "With or Without You" by U2, but whatevs, I'm a _little _bit of a cheeseball. I do not own this song.

_**Chapter Two: With or Without You**_

"Has anyone seen a―bracelet with the peace sign?" Rue watched Ori, Nori, and Dori, who were all perplexed by the word: peace sign. "I mean this circle is on it with this Y shape in the middle. I probably left it downstairs. Oh, geeze." No way was she going down there to get it right now. Not after all the craziness that had gone down. She nervously scratched her head, sitting back down on the chair propped by her bed, which was currently occupied by an unconscious Thorin. Nightfall was fast approaching outside; moonlight flooding through the window on the far side of the bedroom, casting a whitish glow on Thorin's knocked out form.

Dori's eyes suddenly widened as he pointedly glared at Nori. "Nori, did you―"

Nori shrugged nonchalantly, pulling Rue's bracelet out of his pocket.

She bounced to her feet, grabbing it, and assumed stupidly, "You found it!"

Ori nervously chuckled.

"Found it?" Dori stammered in disbelief. "More like _stole_ it."

"I found it." Nori nodded in mock assurance, this wild gleam in his eyes.

Rue cocked her head to the side, pointing at him. "Hey! You stole it when I dropped my cup of water, didn't you? Oh my gosh, you're a―"

"Thief," Dori finished irritably for her, crossing his arms over his chest. Behind him, parts of the stone wall shone underneath the ever-increasing moonlight.

Rue clutched her bracelet between two hands, smiling. "Awesome." Sure, he was a punk for stealing from right underneath her nose, but she couldn't help admire his skill. Nori had to be a thief extraordinaire to have stolen it right in front of her face, or maybe she was just that stupid. She guessed the latter.

Nori rolled his eyes. "I did steal it, but I offer my most heartfelt apology." He put his hand over his heart, this naughty twinkle still in his eyes as he bowed. Rue could tell he _so _didn't mean his apology, but hey what the heck, she had one of her only things from home back in her hands.

"At least I don't have to go down there and look for it, you know." She shrugged, smiling humorlessly.

She sat back down, brushing her bushy bangs out of her eyes. They were getting too long.

"I never seen a piece of jewelry so fascinating," Nori said deliberately, scratching his chin.

"Every piece of something worth anything is fascinating to _you_," Dori grumbled.

Ori blinked, seeming embarrassed, staring from Dori to Nori. "I do not want to speak out of term, but I think it would best if we―I am not sure how to say this―well, _make sure_ Thorin is all right before you two start fighting again."

Rue couldn't agree with Ori more, but she held her tongue, leaning forward in the chair. Carefully, and because Thorin was scary, she grasped his chin, his beard scratching against her fingertips, turning his head to make sure the medieval tape sealing the gash on the back of his skull wasn't bleeding through again.

She let go of Thorin, turning to face the three Dwarves. "I'm really sorry about everything, you know. Usually, I don't get in bar fights or cause them because I don't do the whole bar thing. In Stockton, a lotta people like to go clubbing like they're in _Jersey Shore_, but yeah. My cousin Nat wanted to take me clubbing." Yep, like they knew what clubbing was and cared that Natalie was always trying to drag her to the clubs in Sac-town.

"Is Stockton your realm, Miss Rue?" Ori politely asked.

"Yep" She nodded, grinning. Calling Stockton a "realm" was really cute. It was better than just "city."

Dori narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If I may ask, Miss Rue, did you strike Naji son of Claudio, because of the _disgusting _things he said of my kin?"

All of them were looking at her, unblinking, anticipating her answer. Talk about pressure.

"I'll keep it one-hundred," Rue started timidly. "I mean I'll say the truth. I don't know a lot about Dwarves. There are none in Stockton, but what Naji was saying sounded like Voldemort's campaign against muggles and muggle-borns, and I just couldn't―so usually, I'm mellow, but it just got to me. So I slapped him, which I shouldn't have. I don't know much about Erebor or Smaug, but from what it sounded, it sounded like Naji took it too far." Rue was now rambling, sounding tongue-tied and stupid.

Nori and Dori gave each other these calculating stares, as if conveying a million unsaid thoughts to each other in a single look. It reminded Rue of her cousin Natalie, the way they could peer at each other, and know what the other one was thinking. It was then she realized Dori, Nori, and Ori were brothers. They must've been.

"You do not know what happened to Erebor?" Dori asked, his lips pursed tightly, the color draining from his face.

Rue felt like a herp derp. She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know, but it's 'cause I'm dumb. I believed in unicorns until I was seven." Yep, she should have watched _Lord of the Rings_. Now Rue felt like hitting herself in the head. The movies had been out for over ten years, and she hadn't found _one _chance to watch them.

"Unicorns?" Ori was puzzled.

"Miss Rue," Dori began gravely, unmistakable pain seeping in his voice. Ori and Nori lowered their heads in unsaid respect. The room felt deathly cold now, the chilliness of the oncoming conversation freezing Rue in her chair. He continued sorrowfully, "Erebor was lost to the Dragon Smaug over one-hundred years ago, when the Dragon from the north came to The Lonely Mountain to seek out all the gold King Thror had, Thorin's grandfather. Thorin was there on that horrendous day. Smaug destroyed Erebor and the city of Dale, and he _saw _with his very eyes the destruction. And so when Naji said what he said, he could not bear it―" Dori's hands were behind his back, his gaze so woeful, Rue felt her stomach clench in despair― "The Dwarves of Erebor were without a home, a once mighty people ruined. Thorin has made a new home for the Dwarves of Erebor in the Blue Mountains, has worked his fingers endlessly for his people, and to be spoken to in such a way―" Dori shook his head.

Rue was fanning herself, hiccupping as fresh tears sprung from her eyes. Oh, gosh, it was selfish of _her _out of all people to cry, like she was a Dwarf from Erebor, but it just resonated with her. She wiped her eyes, making an ugly choking noise that was a sob. She'd been homeless before. All she could remember for fifteen years straight was moving from motel to motel, living for a few days here and there in other people's houses, and having few homes for three months at the most before getting evicted. Rue squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry like a big wussy. If she were Thorin, she would've molly whomped Naji's butt, too.

"Miss Rue, why are you crying?" Dori asked, standing straighter, alarmed.

"I―it's sad," she squeaked, lips quivering. "I'm sorry for crying, but I just―" Rue wanted to say, "Can't help but feel this _weird_ connection to Thorin and the Dwarves of Erebor because they _understand_ the crappiest feeling in the world: not having a home." Instead, Rue sputtered, "This was never in _Lord of the Rings_."

"You sob for my kin," Dori noted frankly, blinking in disbelief as if he really wasn't seeing this.

Rue wiped away the last of her tears, wishing she had her Tigger stuff-animal from back home to hold.

"See, Dori, miracles _do _happen, such as someone from the race of Men grieving for Dwarves," Nori spoke jokingly.

"What is _Lord of the Rings_?" Ori wondered, eyes big in curiosity.

"A movie in Middle-earth."

"What is a 'movie'?"

"It's something from my realm," Rue explained in a shaky voice, too emotionally drained to tell Ori what a movie exactly was. Besides, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She may have not been the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, but telling this "supposed" fictional world about the fact that their world was fictional where she came from, might've been all bad.

"They speak of Middle-earth in your realm?" Nori questioned dubiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah." She smiled humorlessly, wondering if Thorin was going to be okay.

Rue gave him a once over, putting a hand to her forehead in worry, feeling new pimples and blackheads underneath her palm. Please let him be okay and not come out of this permanently damaged?

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

Rue was nodding off in the chair, the beginning of a dream about a Rottweiler chasing her down Pacific Avenue while she was naked materializing. She jolted awake quick, the room in complete darkness, except for a lighted candle on the bedside table.

She could hear Ori, Nori, and Dori having some kind of dispute about who slept where on the floor.

She leaned forward, immediately frightened when she saw Thorin's brilliant blue eyes through the darkness. Dang, the dude had pretty eyes.

"How do you feel?" She stood up from the chair, panicking. "Are you okay? Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Rue held up five fingers in front of Thorin's face, realizing it was pointless since the room was dark. Herp derp moment.

"Where am I?" Thorin growled impatiently, his silhouette jerking backwards defensively.

"You're in my room, Thorin, your friends are here, too," she said awkwardly. "My name's Rue. S'up." Rue lamely held up a friendly hand like Thorin could see it. "I, uh, was the one who slapped Naji a good one. I felt bad, but now I don't. He kinda deserved that butt whooping." Rue was so nervous, she was rambling.

"Thorin is awake?" Dori asked eagerly, the sound of his _thudding_ footsteps vibrating throughout the room. Thanks Dori. If she would've been talking to Thorin any longer, she surely would have said something stupid to piss him off. Even though the room was drenched in darkness, his mere presence was enough to shake her to the core. He reminded Rue of Natalie.

Ori and Nori anxiously screeched to a halt next to the bed, following close behind Dori.

"Light another candle," Nori told Ori bossily. "Better yet the fireplace. Hurry along."

Rue heard the sound of Ori muttering something under his breath. She thought she heard an insult, but couldn't be sure. Moments later, the fireplace was lit, giving much-needed light in the room.

Now Rue could see King Under the Mountain, his eyes wild in uncertainty, body slackening when he saw the Ri brothers―they had told Rue their last name an hour or so ago. Ri sounded Japanese, and a lot cooler than her last name: Offerman. Thorin sat up in bed, head whipping back and forth from the Ri brothers to her.

An orangey glow was cast on everybody's faces, making the entire situation even more surreal. Rue wondered if it was a good time to mention that a ghost supposedly haunted this room.

"_You_," Thorin sneered, glaring at Rue.

She pointed at herself, nodding. "Me."

Nori softly chuckled, muffling his laughter after a pointed leer from Dori.

"The son of Claudio, Master of Bree, struck you in the back of the head with a piece of pipe from outside," Dori explained stiffly, cheeks puffing out in seething rage. Rue had only met a Dwarf for the first time hours ago, but she was starting to think when they meant serious business, they refused to call the person who wronged them by their first name. Naji was now just "son of Claudio." Cool.

"Like a coward," Ori added, nodding as his hands were on his sides, puffing out his small chest.

"You missed the lass strike him in the face with a candle," Nori spoke airily, smirking.

Rue covered her face in horror, realizing burning Naji with a candle probably had made things ten times worse than when Thorin had just kicked his ass. What was she going to do when Claudio showed up? She didn't want to think about it, biting her lip.

"Why? Was he not your betrothed or _courting_ you?" Thorin stared long and hard at Rue, scrutinizing every detail of her body language and facial expressions. This was what Natalie did to people: size them up and then judge.

"Good point," Nori agreed, gazing at Rue now, along with Ori and Dori.

"He's not my boyfriend―I mean betrothed or anything to me," she squeaked, her knuckles hovering over her mouth in the crazy anxiety she was feeling. "He just wanted me to escort him places, like…spend time with and stuff." Dang, her word choices were pitiful. If the Dwarves didn't think she was stupid before, they did now.

Thorin's eyes were critical, fierce as he snapped, "Why would you spend time with a man of such _filth_? Do you not have enough decency to refuse to be treated in such a way?"

Ori was open-mouthed, evidently disagreeing with Thorin's bluntness. Dori nodded in approval, while Nori uncomfortably sent the tip of his boots scuffing against the wooden floor.

Rue decided it was time to explain herself, her crazy story that was still hard for her to believe even after a month of living here.

"I only," she said woefully, gaze on the wooden floor, "agreed to hang out with Naji because he said―" She swallowed hard, desperately keeping her emotions at bay― "that he would help me return home because―"

"Because what?" Thorin hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is thanks to _you_ that I will not be able to travel tonight, and leave this _wretched_ place."

"He said he would take me to meet the Guardians of Middle-earth!" Rue cried out, voice becoming shrilly. "I'm not from here! I―" This was the embarrassing part of her story, but she had nothing left to lose― "fell out of the sky and landed on some barn outside of Bree. Nobody believes me, but―" Her eyes were watering for the millionth time today ― "Naji saw me fall from the sky. Everyone else here thinks I'm crazy! In my world, I―I was walking home from the bus stop and then I got hit by a car. Then suddenly I was falling from the sky." Rue held back tears, shivering. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you my clothes. Wait a sec."

She started to unbutton the black cloak draped around her shoulders.

Ori gave a gasp of fright, Dori shielding his eyes. Thorin looked away, while Nori openly stared, grinning cheekily.

"What are you doing? That is indecent," Thorin said petulantly from underneath his breath. He was only in his tunic, his fur-lined coat on the end of the bed, shining in the candlelight.

"My clothes are underneath this cloak," Rue explained, sniveling. She finished unbuttoning it, saying humorlessly, "Ta-da."

The Dwarves took in the sight of her raggedy blue t-shirt that said _Girl Power_ and black sweatpants at once, Thorin's eyes widening.

"See, my clothes are―"

"Strange," Nori finished for her. "I believe I need some pipe weed."

"Aye," Dori grunted.

"Me, too," Ori piped up.

"No," Dori and Nori affirmed obstinately at the same time, both scowling.

"Come along, we will see if there is any pipe weed from the scarce, decent Men around here," Dori beckoned his younger bros to follow.

Rue was _this _close to running after them, preparing to cry, "Hey, I'm willing to break my straight edge oath for this pipe weed if it means I don't have to be alone with Thorin," but it was obvious the Ri brothers were purposely leaving them alone.

The door to the room shut with a gentle _thud_, the whistle of a soft wind dusting across the room. Hollow silence echoed. Rue hugged herself, slowly sitting back down in the chair. She fumbled with the buttons on her cloak, awkwardly buttoning it up.

Before Thorin could declare her crazy, she began in frantic gulps of breath.

"I―I know it sounds crazy, but I swear on―oh, I don't have anything worth something here. P―please believe me? That's the only reason I talked to Naji because even if I come off as a Ponyboy-type-of-gal pushover, I'm not all the time. I just―" Rue choked back another sob― "want to go home." She shut her eyes for a long moment, nodding her head along to keep from having an emotional breakdown.

"He is a liar."

Rue blinked, opening her eyes. "What?"

"That _filth _is lying to you," Thorin growled heatedly, his eyes brightening in this sudden, animalistic-like intensity. "You cannot simply meet the Guardians of Middle-earth. He is no one of vast importance, so it will never happen. He was _manipulating_ you." He clenched his fists, gaze honing in on a point in the distance as though remembering something ugly. Rue swallowed hard, wondering if Thorin was thinking about that Dragon Smaug burning down his home.

"I thought so," she whispered dejectedly. "That was why I was planning on going to the Shire. Meet some Hobbits. I think if anyone knows the Guardians of Middle-earth, it would be Frodo." Heck yeah, he _was _the dude who destroyed the one ring after all.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "Frodo?"

"Yeah, I think he's the only dude with the right answers."

Heavy silence ensued. Rue peered closely at Thorin, for the first time _really _noticing the differences between human bodies and Dwarf bodies. Thorin was sturdy, legs short, feet big and wide, his hands the biggest guy's she had ever seen. Even his ears were big. Mom would have said in all her crude glory, "Must got a big dick, too!" She was one of the only people from back home she wasn't sure she missed. Being in Middle-earth kind of felt like a vacation when she thought about being away from Mom. But when she pondered over Nat, Rue felt winded, nauseated.

"So…_Thorin_, is it all right if I call you Thorin?" She broke the silence, pushing her bushy bangs out of her eyes. He might like to go by King Under the Mountain for all she knew or T-Dog.

"It is fine," he spoke gruffly.

"Do you―" Her voice dropped to a timid murmur― "believe me?"

Thorin's stare was scary penetrating, unblinking. He remained quiet for seconds, which felt like an eternity. Rue uncomfortably squirmed in her seat.

"Yes."

She sat bolt right, mouth hung open in shock. "Really?"

"Liars make my skin crawl."

Well, Rue assumed she had passed the making-your-skin-crawl test then. She grinned, leaning closer to Thorin.

"Can I ask you something else? Please?"

Thorin nodded slowly, the gesture unmistakably hesitant.

"Do you know the Guardians of Middle-earth?" Okay, it sounded stupid once she had asked it, but she had to try.

"Would I have not mentioned that if I did?" Thorin said sarcastically.

"Good point."

Rue rubbed her hands together, not knowing what to say. She ventured a glance over her shoulder, hoping to see the Ri brothers burst through the door any moment.

She spun back around, muttering so the ghost wouldn't hear her, "I heard this room is haunted. The other night the door creaked open by itself."

Thorin gave her a quizzical expression, a mix between fascination and the utmost determination to remain rigid. His curious blue eyes betrayed him, though.

"A ghost?"

"Yep," Rue spoke lightheartedly, her voice the complete opposite from the vortex of emotions swirling inside her. "Me and my cousin used to go ghost hunting. Things used to get crazy, like we went driving down this haunted country road called Milton Road…"

Rue told Thorin about the whacky experiences out on Milton Road: the windows fogging up, the car dying for one-minute, the radio shutting off, and mysterious thuds hitting the vehicle. That then led to the explanation of cars, which Thorin seemed really judgmental about. Somebody preferred horses and wagons―whatever they had in Middle-earth. He grumbled something like, "When Men have taken over, _cars _are preferred over horses. Pitiful."

Other than Thorin's critical comments here and there, he wasn't such bad company. He was actually a great listener.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

Rue blinked awake, yawning, tasting nasty morning breath. She sat up in bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she took in the sight of Thorin sitting in the chair, seeming perfectly at ease for a man who'd been hit with a pipe last night. Maybe Thorin did this type of thing often: get in a bar fight, get injured, and keep going. The Ri brothers were long gone, having left at first light―that was what people in Middle-earth liked to call sunrise. They had said something about needing to return to their hometown for work. That was when Thorin had stubbornly forced Rue to take the bed. Their conversation had been something like this:

"Take the bed."

"But you need it."

"I do not."

"Fancy Pants hit you with a pipe, Thorin, come on."

"I said take it," he had growled with finality, not flinching. Well, if one thing was for sure, Dwarves _were _stubborn.

Rue ran her hands through her crazy hair, trying her best to maintain the borderline afro. She yawned, realizing this was her strangest morning since falling in Middle-earth, wailing her arms, and crashing in a barn.

"The owner came in here minutes before you woke," Thorin spoke guardedly. "He said the Master of Bree will be here in a short while." Great. His eyes narrowed in slits. "I should not have spent the night in here."

"They already think I'm crazy." Rue shrugged, sitting up, stretching her arms. As long as she knew what was going on down _there_, then she was good.

"Why do you take serious matters lightly? Having a reputation as a―" His voice dropped to a discreet whisper― "_whore_ is nothing to brush off." His eyes were heated. Man, Thorin felt things too much, she realized. Even the tiniest things struck _something_ in him.

"I know it's not true, so I'm okay. I mean, if this ruins your reputation, then I'm _really_, _really _sorry." She folded her legs Indian style, hoping Thorin wasn't known as "The Prancing Pony heartthrob" now. "I just didn't know what else to do last night. I'm sorry, Thorin."

His hands were in his lap, fingers tense. "You have nothing to apologize for." Oh?

Thorin gazed at her, Rue reddening at the intensity in his eyes. It felt like too much, like his eyes were powerful enough to penetrate through stone, through her. She gulped, staring at the bed sheets tangled around her sweatpants in mock awe.

A thunderous _knock _resounded. Rue jumped in alarm, squeaking. Oh, please no. Already?

Thorin stood up in one swift movement, marching for the door. He was wearing his coat again, body language screaming he was ready for Claudio to come a-knocking. His sheath hung by his side, his hand hovering above the hilt of his sword. If she'd learned anything in Middle-earth, it was that people always had a weapon on them. Kind of like the ghetto.

Moments later, he opened the door, puffing out his chest. Rue jumped off the bed, awkwardly standing by the chair, wishing she had the chance to clean-up a little. She was meeting the Master of Bree, who could be like the Ministry of Magic for all she knew.

A short, round, stout man passed Thorin as he came in the room, but he wasn't alone. Naji was right behind him, his arm in a sling, his nose taped up. It hit Rue like a thunderbolt. Naji wasn't like Gaston, he was like Draco Malfoy! His face was bruised all over, black and blue, an ugly burn etched in his right cheek. Rue cringed at the sight, deciding right there and then that Thorin would _so_ run the Southside of Stockton if he were from the hood. He was a tough son of a gun.

Claudio wore red and green robes―hmm, Christmas colors―peering at Thorin with these beady, critical eyes. Rue looked at Naji, and then at Claudio sheepishly, deliberating jumping under the covers or hiding underneath the bed. She couldn't do that, though. She had agreed to take the blame.

"So this is the Dwarf who laid violent hands on my son," Claudio said disparagingly, only mere inches taller than Thorin. In return, Thorin glared daggers, absolutely fearless.

"No, that was me!" Rue declared frantically, awkwardly running towards them, standing by Thorin's side.

Claudio and Thorin looked away from each other, their gazes falling on Rue.

"What are you doing?" Thorin snapped.

"You expect me to believe such nonsense." Claudio shook his head. "_Pathetic_." Now he sounded just like his son.

"Father, it was the Dwarf!" Naji hastily jerked his head at Thorin.

"Hey, I grew up in the ghetto!" Rue declared defensively in a shrilly voice. Like they knew what the ghetto was. It wasn't _impossible _that it could've been her who kicked butt. Who was she kidding?

"I did strike your son," Thorin spat harshly, his eyes intense. "He insulted the loss of Erebor."

Silence fell, the morning light coming from the window, brushing across Naji's medieval bandages. Rue's eyes froze on his dark eyes, averting her gaze immediately when Naji smirked derisively. He then mouthed, "You whore."

"It is unwise for you and your kin to involve yourselves in my son's courtship matters," Claudio hissed, revealing buck-like teeth. Courtship?

Rue whimpered, "Courtship? I think if there was a courtship going on I'd remember. We're not in a courtship."

Naji mouthed to her from the safety behind his father, "Not yet." Asshole.

"I not only discover Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, struck _my_ son last night, but now I come in here to find you have shared a bed with what is rightfully my son's!" Claudio bellowed, his face turning purple. Rue thought of Uncle Vernon for some reason. Did that make Naji Dudley and Draco Malfoy put together? That was a lethal combination.

"Hang on," Rue squeaked. "I'm not his property. That's really sexist, Mr. Claudio. I need to get Feministing up in here."

Of course, Claudio ignored everything she said. Rue buried her head in her hands, wondering if things could get any worse. With her crappy luck, they probably would.

"I thought Dwarves were an honorable race, especially one from the line of Durin, the rightful King Under the Mountain." Claudio's hands were on his sides, his bulging belly sticking out as he inched closer to Thorin in anger.

"WE DID NOT SHARE A BED!" Thorin roared, losing complete control of his temper, nostrils flaring.

"Hey, hey," Rue interjected fast, awkwardly stepping between them. They stepped away from her, Thorin looking seconds away from throttling Claudio with his hands, while Claudio jutted his chin out, completely in disbelief.

"This is _my _land, Dwarf, hold your tongue or I will―"

"YOU WILL WHAT?"

Desperately, Rue waved her arms about, crying out piercingly so they were forced to listen.

"All right, Naji knows I didn't beat him up! But we can pretend I did, and I'll take the blame for what Thorin did! I'll do anything―just leave him alone! Please!" She was out of breath, panicking, realizing her big mistake seconds too late. _I'll do anything_. Her dark eyes were big in fear, in regret.

Triumphantly, Claudio nodded. "Oh, you will, will you?'

Rue nodded mutely, gazing at her feet. She wore her sketchers, her running shoes from when she was on track in high school. More than anything, she wished she were back in high school, going to track meets and all that jazz. It was better than being trapped in _Middle-earth_. Why not Hogwarts?

"Marry my son."

"What?" Thorin growled loudly, unable to hide the disbelief seeping in his voice. It was obvious he thought the idea was ludicrous.

She didn't look up, defeated as she said miserably, "Okay."

_My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_She got me with nothing to win_

_And nothing else to lose_

_**Author's Note: **_Dun dun dun! Now they've kind of both gotten the other one in trouble. Rue is being forced to marry Fancy Pants because of Thorin. He got in a fistfight with Naji thanks to Rue and Naji's argument, which led to the tirade against the Dwarves of Erebor. Here's some life advice: if you're ever traveling through California, do NOT stop in Stockton! It really is ghetto and crazy. I'm not playing up Stockton at all. Avoid Charter Way, Wilson Way, Main Street, the east and Southside if you're ever forced to go there. Luckily, I don't live there. But my cousins do, so I'm a little familiar with the city. So review, alert, favorite, PM, do what you must. I took a little creative liberty, creating a Master of Bree, even though I'm not sure there is one. I looked around online and couldn't find anything about who or what rules Bree. Oh yeah, and before I forget, Feministing is a blog for feminists just in case you didn't know :)

In response to the Guest review: You are totally right about the caricature thing. I meant for him to resemble Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast _with the arrogance and plain ol' ridiculousness, but then as I have continued writing him, he's started to eerily resemble Draco Malfoy. I think it's a good thing, though. And there is a reason he hates Dwarves *hint hint*

Rue's dad is supposed to be half-Dominican, so she does have some color and that's the reason she's got some crazy hair. I have noticed every OC is Caucasian and I don't think I've ever seen a minority before. It's pretty interesting. Wait, I think I remember a Scottish OC.

About placing herself in a degrading-situation-with-the-buffoon thing (I hope I'm not coming off like I'm trying to explain everything). I think since Rue has lived in other people's houses before and such (from personal experience of living in someone else's house for a short period of time and having other people live in my house for like two days), I've learned sometimes you eat shit. Yep, some of those experiences teach you tons.

Glad you're enjoying the _Harry Potter _references. Thanks for the detailed review, Guest. It's appreciated lots :)


	3. Lights

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews, peeps :) Thank you Libra Fire, Lady Izel, Freydris, Anon, Adeleidhis, zephyr, and creepyLotRfangirl55 for the reviews. I can't believe I got eight more. They mean a lot. I will have responses for the anonymous ones below :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Lights" by Journey. Do you notice I have a pattern of using retro songs? I'm going to search for a more modern-ish song for chapter five.

_**Chapter Three: Lights**_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_I want to be there in my city_

Claudio and Naji left, Fancy Pants smirking triumphantly. Rue wasn't _actually _going to marry him. She had agreed to get Thorin out of trouble, but now it was time to make a quick getaway to the Shire.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Thorin started in on Rue.

"You cannot seriously marry him?"

She was fiddling with her fingers, twisting them restlessly.

"Miss Rue, answer me," he spoke gruffly. "I would not wish this upon any woman. A marriage with that man would be the death of you. I do not need you sacrificing your well-being for what _I _have done. I _accept _what my actions bring me." He looked furious, nostrils flaring, nearly snarling.

Thorin turned, determinedly making a beeline for the door. Oh, no, he was probably going to tell Claudio he would accept responsibility for everything. Rue's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm not going to marry him."

He was tense, spinning back around.

"I just said that so you can get out of here, and I can go to the Shire," Rue explained quietly, keeping her voice low just in case Naji was being shady and listening in with his ear pressed against the door. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes, realizing it was too darn early for all this drama.

Thorin swallowed hard, staring at her like she was truly stupid or with newfound respect. Rue wasn't sure which.

"Have you ever traveled alone in the Wild, Miss Rue?" he asked sharply.

"No," she admitted lamely. "I've slept in cars before―but that's about it. So I've camped out in the urban jungle. I'm sure if little Hobbits can survive, maybe I have a chance." Okay, she seriously doubted that. And why was she bringing up her past?

She peered at Thorin, his potent eyes seizing on hers. Rue shuddered, suddenly wondering if Thorin was a Scorpio. Everything about him screamed Scorpio: the intensity, overbearing presence, but especially his eyes. Natalie was such a Scorpio. Now she felt winded, folding her arms tightly. She missed Nat so much it physically pained her. Now she knew Mom had been right all along, when she had said, "You're too dependable on Nat. She's going to leave you one day." That day was here.

"After I travel to Ered Luin, I am traveling to the Shire for a meeting with my kin," Thorin spoke roughly, but yet the quietest she had ever heard him speak.

Rue didn't think, but just blurted, "Why are you going to the Shire?" She covered her mouth regrettably. Okay, that was none of her business, but she had just been curious. Why did Thorin and his kin want to hang out with Hobbits? Rue sputtered, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Thorin ventured a wary glance at the door. He suddenly closed the distance between them, breathily bringing his mouth to her ear. Rue shuddered when she felt his hot breath on her earlobe.

He whispered, "There is a quest my kin and I must discuss. I plan―" He gave her a lingering once over― "to reclaim The Lonely Mountain." The Lonely Mountain? That was Mordor―wait no. It was Erebor! Erebor was the lost Dwarf kingdom and Thorin was the rightful king, so―

"You are?" she squealed excitedly.

He gave her a pointed look.

Her voice dropped to a murmur and she nodded. "I mean, you are?" Awe, Thorin was going to reclaim his home from that bully, Smaug. Rue felt happy for him, and if they were friends, she would have hugged him.

"Yes."

"So, uh―"

"I am offering to take you to the Shire, Miss Rue," Thorin interrupted uncomfortably, gazing at the floor now. "My debt to you shall be repaid after." There was a debt? This was news to Rue.

She grinned. "Really? You will take me to the Shire?"

"Yes."

"That's really nice of you." She bounced on the balls of her feet, freaking ecstatic.

Something unreadable flashed in Thorin's eyes. Maybe it was distrust or regret, she wasn't sure.

"You must not mention the quest to anyone." He stepped even closer, his gaze fixated on hers, the look in his eyes deadly serious. Well, one thing was for sure: Rue was never going to say anything. First of all, if she did, Thorin would probably kill her. Second of all, it was wrong. He had just offered to take her to the Shire. Sure, he seemed grouchy, but for whatever reason he was taking her to the Shire. How could Rue backstab him like that after such a kind offer? Maybe Thorin didn't think of it as kind, since he thought he had a debt to repay, but still.

She nodded. "I won't." Nervously, Rue added, "But, uh, what about the Ri brothers―"

He interjected, "They know of it because they are a part of it."

She was seconds away from squealing in excitement. The Ri brothers were going on the quest to reclaim Erebor? Were all the Dwarves a part of it? Was this like Dumbledore's oh-so-secretive Army? Did that mean Gimli would be there? Rue was about to pluck up the courage to ask about Gimli when a knock resounded on the door.

It was like the tension in the air had been pierced by a knife, Rue exhaling quietly, her heart pounding wildly. She and Thorin stepped away from each other, facing the door.

The owner's voice rang out on the other side.

"_Ruby_, you have some cleaning up to do downstairs. Be downstairs in ten minutes." She heard his footsteps shuffle down the hall, body slackening. Thank goodness. Biting her lip, she turned back to Thorin.

"So, uh, am I supposed to sneak out of here? Oh, gosh, I'm horrible at _Mission Impossible _sneaky," Rue whispered discreetly, realizing Naji was most likely in the Prancing Pony to show off his injuries to his friends. She would have to get past him or appear to be walking Thorin out of the tavern. Thinking of Thorin and Naji theoretically confronting each other again made her nervous. She didn't want a round two, for Thorin to get hurt again.

Thorin was quiet, contemplating her words, his thinking expression adorable. Rue felt funny thinking of him as adorable. He seemed like he was many things, but definitely not adorable.

She folded her arms, watching Thorin carefully, hoping he would think up something. And then he did.

"You will walk with me outside," he said meticulously. "If that _Man_ is there, you will greet him nicely, and appear as though you are merely accompanying me outside out of pity, because you feel sorry for what has happened."

"Yeah, that's good, Thorin." Rue grinned, her hands waving about in her enthusiasm. "I can go up to Naji and pat him on his back or something, tell him that I'm happy to marry him."

"We will walk to the end of town after I have retrieved my pony and slink away," Thorin spoke undoubtedly, watching Rue carefully, as if waiting for her to dispute or say something contemptuous. She swallowed hard, putting her hands behind her back, wondering why every second she spent longer with Thorin Oakenshield, it seemed the more likely he expected her to say or do something hurtful. Gosh, he _was _Natalie, except for the bigmouth part. Natalie loved to scream out the car window, honk her horn, and flip off people. Yep, she was a wild child.

"Thorin, you're really smart." Rue beamed, feeling stupid. There was nothing _happy _about this situation. She had to sneak away from Bree to avoid a marriage with Fancy Pants and Thorin had been hit with a pipe, but at least she would finally be going to the Shire. Frodo, she was coming!

He seemed a little taken aback by the compliment, his mouth parting before closing quickly, eyes hardening.

"If you have any belongings, gather them."

"Aye-aye, Captain Kirk." She mock saluted, plopping down on her knees to peer underneath her bed, where her good ol' Jansport backpack was. Rue pulled out the blue backpack with yellow stars and bubbles on it, Thorin seeming dumbfounded by the backpack.

With a big grin on her face, she put all her belongings in her backpack, deciding she'd tell Naji she was going to wash her clothes after seeing Thorin off.

_So you think you're lonely_

_Well my friend I'm lonely too_

_I want to go back to my city by the bay_

Rue and Thorin headed down the wooden staircase, Thorin hissing underneath his breath for her to stop acting suspicious. She tried her best, acting natural, which was the state of permanent stupidity. When they were nearly at the bottom of the wooden stairs, Rue purposely stumbled on the last step like she did sometimes. Nailed the acting-natural-part thing, she thought as some of the Men in the tavern gave her curious glances. As they saw Thorin, the majority of the Men leered, giving him the stink eye big time. It was weird to see all these Men with beards, acting like they were in high school. Trying not to judge here.

The Prancing Pony was quiet, except for a boisterous laugh. Rue spotted Naji's back as he sat at a table facing the broken window, looking too happy for a dude who had gotten molly whomped last night.

Rue took a glimpse at Thorin. He inconspicuously jerked his head at Naji, as in saying, "Go on."

She bit her lip, expecting Thorin to stay by the barstools, but he walked with her to meet Naji. It felt like all the air was sucked out her lungs when she halted behind Fancy Pants. His friends were on the other side of the table, their eyes flickering from her to Thorin. Naji saw their gazes, sensing the change in mood, turning and sneering.

"Oh, so the _whore _has chosen to show herself."

His friends started laughing; some of them pounding the table with their fists like her family did on their dysfunctional Thanksgiving dinners. That insult hurt.

Rue noticed Thorin's shoulders tense, a snarl forming on his lips.

She took a step closer to Naji, her legs feeling like cinder blocks. "Uh, you know _we_ didn't do anything." Rue uncomfortably touched his burly shoulders, feeling disgusting, weird. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy about marrying you, Naji. And that―" She cast a regretful glance at Thorin― "I only _feel _sorry for Thorin after what happened last night."

Naji was now peering at Thorin menacingly. "I understand. The man is a king without a home to claim. He saw a many harsh things. It is hard not to feel _sorry _for a tragic story."

Thorin was nearly shaking in rage, hurt flickering across his face before the toughness took place. His jaw was clenched so tight, Rue swore his teeth were gnashed together.

She nodded. "So, I'm gonna show Thorin off, and then wash my clothes, and maybe―"

Naji interrupted loudly, "We can celebrate our courtship later, our newfound engagement. Oh, yes, I will cherish every moment." He then licked his lips suggestively, the meaning behind the gesture making Rue stumble back. Icky. His eyes fell to her chest. Rue had always told herself Mom was wrong when she said, "You got boobs, use them," since they were only size C. Talk about weird mother and daughter bonding time.

She only nodded, trying to recover from her obvious repulsion.

Thorin was disgusted, this look of utter disbelief and outrage on his face.

Rue said sweetly, "Bye, Naji." Yep, goodbye forever.

He ignored her, turning back to his friends: Crabbe and Goyle.

Thorin let her pass him first before following her out the front door. Rue saw the owner out of the corner of her eye, holding up her backpack to show she was going to "wash" her clothes. He sighed in frustration, averting his gaze. Rue felt awful as the door shut behind her. She was leaving when she was supposed to be working, but come on; if she stayed, her fate was to be in marital "bliss" with Fancy Pants.

Rue and Thorin walked in silence, heading past wooden buildings, brilliant pinkish sunlight spilling from above. Beautiful houses lined the dirt street carved between buildings, the homes built out of wood painted white. People bustled by them, Rue thinking that maybe they could see the deception. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"I will never understand why _Men _treat their women so poorly," Thorin broke the silence, grumbling angrily. "It is foul to disrespect a woman in such a way." His eyes were screaming a million more thoughts that he didn't say aloud. Rue wondered how Thorin would react walking through the Delta College campus in Stockton, guys cat whistling at chicks and some even groping girls, who happened to be by themselves, in the stairwells. Delta College was a _crazy _place.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, nervous as hell. What if somebody saw? Well, of course somebody was going to see them together, but still. Rue stole a glance at Thorin, for the first time realizing they were the same height. He might have been short, but she could never recall meeting a more masculine guy. She spotted an oaken branch hung below his waist, the concave wood bouncing softly against his coat. No wonder why he was called Thorin _Oakenshield_. Duh.

They ambled onwards for several minutes, stopping by this wooded post where horses were tied by the reins. Rue glanced over her shoulder, half-expecting Naji to be right there and yell, "Boo!" She inhaled quietly, the sharp intake of breath leaving her insides squirming. Waiting for Thorin to get his pony was torture as people kept passing by. Rue felt beads of sweat travel down her forehead, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling.

"Come," Thorin spoke impatiently, leading his apricot-colored pony by the reins. Rue watched the horsey in fascination, tempted to touch its tail, but thought better of it. She remembered stories she had heard from her hillbilly relatives about getting kicked in the face by horses.

Rue was kind of surprised by how easy they walked through town, passing by wooden fences, early rising farmers busy feeding their livestock. Warily, she noticed people give Thorin funny looks. Rue assumed it was the whole Dwarf thing. But hey, Dwarf or not, Thorin was kind of cool in that tough and rough way. His mere presence was admirable, like he had all the confidence and self-assurance in the world Rue wished _she _had.

Five minutes later, they were approaching the end of town, pieces of crumbling stone wall around the edges of Bree. Luckily, Claudio took his Master of Bree duties pretty lazily, so parts of the stone wall were broken, providing an easy exit. At least that was what Rue had heard from other Bree residents―that he was lazy.

Rue wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting. Maybe for every good ol' guard surrounding the town to stand in their way and for there to be a _Tombstone_, Wild Westshowdown, but there wasn't. It was just a simple house on the left, and then broken stone wall in front of them. No obstacles.

They walked faster, the swelling sunlight making Rue nervous, like it would flood them and everybody would see she was running away with a Dwarf. Hey, come to think of it, this was the first time she was ever sneaking off with a guy―a rite of passage according to Natalie. Then again, she couldn't think of Thorin as just a "guy." He was from Middle-earth, a Dwarf King, and seemed―well distinct in some unexplainable way.

Rue's heart hammered against her ribcage as their shoulders brushed against broken pieces of stone fortress. Five steps left. Her throat felt swollen. On the other side, which she hadn't seen since she fell on a barn and rolled off it, face landing in cow pooh, there was forest that seemed endless, that seemed to go beyond miles. It was stunning, emerald, the air a complete contrast to the ugly stench in the Prancing Pony. She felt bad thinking that the Prancing Pony was stinky, since the owner had been kind enough to let her stay there.

Three steps left. Her arms were tingling, legs numb. Rue couldn't help but think a million eyes were on the back of their heads, or that Naji was running with a fleet of guards, preparing to chase them.

One step left. She inhaled cuttingly, feeling winded. Then they were completely past the stone wall, out of Bree. Officially gone. Thorin motioned with a jerk of his head for her to follow him a little ways in the forest. They didn't stop until a minute later, stepping over creaky branches, moss-covered rocks, and past swaying branches.

He stopped first, looking regal and like a legit King Under the Mountain. That was probably because he was. Herp derp moment.

"I am assuming you have never ridden a pony," Thorin grumbled, looking downright annoyed.

"How did you know?" She grinned, feeling stupid seconds later. Her grin fell, replaced by a wordless nod. Rue heard birds chirping, suddenly smiling stupidly again. There was a blue birdie perched on the branch above their heads, Thorin following her eyes. Immediately, she scowled, trying to make it look like she hadn't been ogling a bird.

"Come. I will hold the stirrup for you," Thorin said roughly, frowning. He stole a peek at the line of trees closest to the crumbling stone around Bree, evidently worried. Oh, gosh. If Thorin was worried, then there was a strong possibility this plan to sneak out could go haywire.

She hurriedly inched closer, gulping as she put her foot in the stirrup. Rue shrugged her backpack off to make it easier, the thing landing on the bed of grass and leaves below them. She gripped the reins with both hands.

"Push yourself up," he ordered.

Rue determinedly pushed upwards, grabbing the reins for dear life, her knuckles turning white. Okay, she could do this. With a snort, half grunt sound, the kind of sound she used to make while running in track meets, she swung one leg over. Thorin stepped back, seeming taken aback by the fact she had actually managed to get herself on the pony.

She smiled. "Okay, I know you thought this was going to be a complete disaster, since walking for me is a challenge enough itself, but―" Rue was distracted as she ran her hands through the pony's smooth hair. It felt like it could be a blanket, as though she could hug it and―stop it with these mushy thoughts.

Thorin lifted up her backpack, handing it to her.

"Thank you."

He then got on the pony himself, appearing regal and moody, as if he couldn't choose between hating her―the inconvenience, or feeling sorry for her. Rue wondered if Thorin was thinking about the quest, realizing she had just become another burden.

He positioned himself in front of her, speaking grumpily, "Hold onto me."

Rue leaned forward; really intimidated to touch King Under the Mountain the wrong way, but he did say hold onto him. And they were about to be going, "Hi ho silver! Away!" Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling muscles through his clothes. He felt _strong_, and…_safe_. Now her face was inches from his hair. Rue was tempted to play with his hair, since it was so dang pretty. It was wavy, faint gray streaks in the tangle of blackness. Thorin could totally be in a hair commercial.

"Hold me tighter. I will not be _dealing _with you falling off the pony, Miss Rue," he said pointedly, the rumbling through his body vibrating through hers.

Okay, okay. She literally hugged his waist for dear life.

And then they were off.

_It's sad, oh there's been mornings_

_Out on the road without you_

_Without your charms_

Inky-black sky was above them, the forest ghosted in dazzling moonlight as Rue leaned against a tree. Her diary with a picture of Tigger on it was propped on her knees awkwardly as she scribbled away with her pen.

_Dear Natalie,_

_We are setting-up camp. And by we, I mean Thorin and me. Yep, this guy, this Dwarf, is named Thorin. It sounds like Thor, except you know how I used to say Thor was awesome? Well, I think Thorin is even cooler_. _He's a lot like you, which I think makes me feel naturally comfortable in some weird way. My inner thighs are itchy and red, legs hurting from squeezing against the pony. If Thorin wasn't right here, I'd be scratching myself and looking like a hillbilly. I wish I could run, you know? I notice I switch topics at the speed of light, but I guess it's all good. I mean, what if you never read this? I'm hoping you will read this or I'm gonna go bonkers. It's pretty cold out here, but Thorin got a fire going. He seems like he knows how to do everything. I still can't believe I'm in Middle-earth. Every morning I wake up, I think, "It's just a dream," but it isn't. Millions of people would kill for my spot, so maybe I should be more appreciative. I know you're gonna be jealous if I meet that hot Elf, Leggy's his name, right? Maybe I__ can be your wingman if I ever find a way out of here or for a way for you to come here. Anyway, I'm about to try to talk to Thorin. I asked him a few questions while we rode for hours today, but Thorin seemed―annoyed and preoccupied like he was thinking o__f something else. I bet that damn Dragon Smaug. Wonder if it looks like the Hungarian Horntail. Wish I could buy Thorin a firebolt to fly around it, you know?_

_Love Rue _

She finished writing her diary entry for the day, feeling loads better. If she imagined talking to Natalie, this whole Middle-earth experience would definitely not be so scary.

Thorin was sitting next to the fire, grass tangled by his boots as his thumb was raised to his chin, expression screwed in intense concentration. Rue briefly wondered if trusting Thorin had been a mistake. What if he was an axe-murderer? But she hadn't gotten that gut feeling about him, that instinct that said not to trust. Rue had gotten that feeling with Naji, which was why she had tried to avoid him at first, but never with Thorin.

Timidly, she crawled closer to him on her knees, gulping. Rue plopped down on her butt inches from him, nervously biting her lip. From the distance, she heard an owl _hoot_, the sound making her jerk.

"Why do the littlest of animal calls make such an impression on you?"

Rue faced Thorin, blinking, realizing this question was from him observing her throughout the day. It was startling that he even had Natalie's observation skills. He was staring at her intently, waiting for her answer.

She began gawkily, "Uh―I'm from a place where I don't get to hear and see animals every day, so it's a little weird, you know?" Rue sat Indian style, her fingers tapping on the leaves scattered around them. "But I like _this_, you know, the clean air, the prettiness. Middle-earth is so―" She twisted her finger around, searching for the right word― "_pure_."

"Pure is a strange word to use."

"If you went to Stockton for one day, I think you'd agree."

"Stockton is your home?"

"Yep."

Thorin was silent, frowning as he gazed at the earth. Was it even still earth? Was she still on the same planet? Rue gulped, twisting her fingers. She had this thought before, but what if―her lips were quivering now―she was _dead_? What if she could never return home because she didn't exist there anymore? Maybe Middle-earth was an afterlife. But if this was an afterlife, wouldn't Rue have gone to the place that made her happiest, like Hogwarts?

She peered at Thorin, daunted as his eyes traveled to her face.

Deep-throatily, uncomfortably, he asked, "Why did you agree to marry that man to―" Thorin awkwardly gave her a once over, and then his gaze fell to the grass― "ensure that I left Bree unharmed?"

His question hung in the air, the air overwrought. Everything felt different, as if his question had led to an unexpected turn of things.

She contemplated her answer for several moments, realizing maybe there wasn't any _right _answer.

Rue fiddled with the grass, pulling blades out, half-realizing what she was doing.

"I felt guilty, still am guilty actually," she confessed sheepishly. "What happened in the Prancing Pony was _my _fault, and that led to you and Naji fighting, so…I wanted to make sure you were okay. By the way, I'm still really sorry about your boo-boo." Rue was mortified. She had just referred to an injury as a _boo-boo_. Eh?

Thorin's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "What is a boo-boo?" When he said "boo-boo" in that deep voice of his, it sounded hilarious.

Rue resisted the urge to laugh, responding clumsily, "It means injury. Sorry I used that word. It makes me sound like I'm five." She shook her head.

"What of your age?"

Her dark eyes flickered to his face, Thorin's expression regretful, blue eyes flitting around her face.

His shoulders tensed. He said gruffly, "That was an inappropriate question."

"I'm twenty-two." Rue grinned. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what about you?"

Thorin grumbled, long nose wrinkling, "I am of 195 years."

"Woah!" Rue's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "You're―like a sea turtle! So Dwarves live a long time?" This was crazy.

"Most of my kin live until 250 years, but some have been known to live beyond that," he answered guardedly, eyes seeming uncharacteristically _indecisive_.

"So I bet you've done a lot and seen a lot." Rue stared up at the inky-black sky, loving the shine of the stars. "You're not only smart and a king, but wise, too. You have definitely become the _most _interesting person I have ever met. But there was that one kid in high school named Kyle that was pretty one-of-a-kind weird."

Thorin asked what high school was and Rue explained it was a gathering place for human children to go learn. She was tempted to say high school was pretty dramatic, but didn't. She could already hear Thorin saying something like, "Ungrateful children."

They continued talking―well, Rue _doing _the talking while Thorin listened or answered questions with one-sentence responses.

She lay back on the grass, stretching her arms outwards, feeling like those annoying house cats that took all the pleasure in the world stretching. Thorin was still sitting, his gaze on the fire.

And then he said something that was unexpected.

"Miss Rue, it is not your blame that _Man_ treated you callously. It is his." He cast a quick glimpse at her, turning back to the fire. "Do not blame yourself."

Rue blinked in surprise, watching Thorin in awe as he rose to his feet. He walked toward the pony tied to the nearest tree, checking on the pony's hooves. In the glow of the firelight, his eyes were penetrating, body language screaming he thought he had something he shouldn't have.

Rue already had her first words of her next diary entry planned: _Wow, Nat, Thorin is "almost" your twin._

_**Author's Note:**_ I got the diary idea from _Perks of being a Wallflower_. How Charlie writes "Dear friend." I hope you enjoyed the update. And *dun dun* this will not be the last of Naji. I was wondering what would be a good update day for my readers? I was thinking Saturday. So even if you don't have anything to say about the story and are just following along for the ride, feel free to review and say what day would be best for me to update. Before I forget, I started an "All about Thorin Oakenshield" forum for those of you who love him, too. We can talk about Thorin all day and all night. Haha. In this chapter, I think Thorin's choice to tell Rue about the quest might be a little OOC, but I thought since he's planning on taking her along for the trip to the Blue Mountains, he already knows what's going to happen. He's thinking Kili will come running out the house, blurting about it anyway, so better him to mention it than his nephew. Please review, follow, or favorite :) I would be happy to know what you're thinking of the story so far.

Response to zephyr: Your review made my week. Seriously. Now I'm gonna tell you a little story about a guy who moved out to California who thought he was so "hard" because he's from the Kansas City ghetto. His wife got tired of him talking rolling hard, and she's a Stockton native so guess what happened next? She took him to sleep in the _Church's Chicken _parking lot and he was shit-face scared. True story :) That proves how crazy Stockton is lol.

Response to Anon: Thanks for the reviews! I never thought of Rue as a foil to Thorin. Interesting thing is that Ron is supposed to be Harry's foil. Squeee! Sorry, but that makes me happy. And I love writing Nori. There are so many possibilities so I don't know why people don't use him more.


	4. A Million Miles Away

_**Author's Note: **_This is a monster chapter, but my favorite yet. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by house of the falling sun, who gave me awesome ideas for dialogue. This chapter is dedicated to her. There is some "romantic bonding" time for the readers who enjoy that artsy-fartsy stuff ;) Thanks Fangirlatyourservice, UKReader, Freydris, house of the falling sun, lathalea, Adeleidhis, and SiaSaySomeday for the reviews :) Reviews are much loved and appreciated, so are the favorites and follows.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "A Million Miles Away" by The Plimsouls.

_**Chapter Four: A Million Miles Away**_

_Friday night I'd just got back_

_I had my eyes shut_

_Was dreaming about the past_

_I thought about you while the radio played_

_Should've got moving_

_For some reason I stayed_

It felt like they had traveled a million freaking miles. Okay, Rue admitted she was being overdramatic, but the endless galloping on the pony, and the setting-up camp night after night was insane. It felt fast-paced, but at the same time, peaceful, especially the nights. Rue would never tell Thorin this, but it was the best part of the day for her. It was the fourth night―see, she was being overdramatic―four nights was not _that _long, when she gained the courage to act more like Rue-Rue from the hood. All right, she didn't really have a _cool _ghetto nickname, but Nat liked to call her Rue-Rue.

Dim sky was above, light-bulb like stars casting an uncanny glow on the woods around them. The stars provided the only light; the moon hovering behind pilfers of feathery, blackened clouds.

"So," Rue started tentatively, hugging her stumpy knees, "what's it like being a king?" She gave a little shrug.

Thorin sat at least a foot away from her, going through a collection of nuts he'd picked and deemed safe. He was giving them one last once over before they gorged themselves.

"I am not a king," he stated irritably, glowering at her momentarily.

"But you're King Under the Mountain, right?" Rue asked, hoping she hadn't mistaken Thorin's identity or something. He _was _King Under the Mountain, right?

"Yes, I am the rightful King, but I have no―" Thorin stopped mid-sentence, glaring ferociously― "Do not speak on matters you do not understand." That hurt.

She nodded. "Sorry." Rue brought her hands closer to the fire, trying to focus on the writhing flames, and not the fact that her feelings were hurt.

There was long, tense silence. The oakenshield branch Thorin carried around was propped against his knees, which she only noticed out of the corner of her eye because she refused to stare at him when she was this emotional. Why did Thorin have to be so grumpy all the time?

"Miss Rue," Thorin broke the silence gruffly, his voice full of aggravation. She ventured a glance at him, gazing at the ground. Rue slowly outstretched her hand toward him when she noticed he was holding out a handful of nuts. Briefly, she had taken in the sight of his repentant expression, his blue eyes roaming everything else but her.

She felt him place the nuts in her hand, their fingers brushing, Rue feeling a slight chill go up her spine. Was there a ghost around? If anything would cheer her up, it would be her cello, but that was a no-go since this was Middle-earth, so then that left ghost hunting.

Rue ate one nut slowly, peeling back a brown shell, nibbling on it hungrily. She wasn't going to lie: she loved food with a passion. And that was probably why she was no size zero. That was probably one of the worst things about Middle-earth: the food and no TV. How many episodes had she missed of the new season of _Degrassi_? She needed her Eli Goldsworthy time.

The quiet became too much. A couple of birds _squawking_ from afar were having a better conversation than she was.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Look, Thorin, I know I'm pretty bad company."

"You are not."

Her eyes widened, mouth hung open. Rue looked at him, Thorin averting his gaze, busying his hands as he put more kindling in the fire. His face was contorted in some kind of painful mess. It was weird, an unusual expression she had only seen him wear the night he'd gotten in that bar fight with Naji. Oh, gosh, had she upset him?

Rue raked a hand through her mane of crazy, ashy blonde hair. "I didn't mean to upset you. And I―I know if we were somewhere else, you probably wouldn't even talk to me, but you're forced to because I'm the only living thing around here." She took those words back when she saw the pony, jerking a thumb the animal's way. "Except for Ponyta, Ponyta is alive. And the animals in the woods―but yeah."

Thorin peered at her for several long moments, seeming genuinely perplexed by his furrowed eyebrows.

"You named the pony," he said curiously.

"Oh? Yeah. Sorry I forgot to tell you. It was just kinda in my head, you know."

"Outlandish claims seem to stay in your head," Thorin growled, big fingers clutching at the leaves below them.

Rue blinked, shaking her head, leaning backwards in anticipation for the worst. "Wh―what do you mean?"

Thorin's gaze froze on hers, intense and prodding. It seemed like the world around her stopped for one moment, everything filling with vivid color as his next words slipped from his mouth.

"Your lowly opinion of yourself."

Rue was stunned, feeling as though she had just seen something as utterly ridiculous as herself winning the Miss America pageant. Thorin―Big Bad King Under the Mountain―hadn't just said that, had he? Her chest felt tight, lungs filled with tar. He had just hit the nail on the head. She swallowed hard.

And before she could mull things over, Rue buried her head in her hands, blubbering on about everything that was eating away at her insides. Gosh, she sounded pathetic.

"I've tried to help myself, you know. Natalie bought me _Life Code _by Dr. Phil―" She paused, wiping the sudden rush of tears from her eyes, realizing Thorin didn't know who the hell Dr. Phil was― "Sorry, sorry, I just―there's so much pressure in my world and that's why I'm like this. I just always feel like―" Rue hiccupped between tears― "Nobody's ever good enough. Never me. Being here feels scary, but _free_." Rue waved her arms around like some frantic crack addict without their fix. She ranted passionately, rocking slowly in her eagerness, legs twitching. "Everything is so impersonal, Thorin. We get called by numbers. It's like we have everything at our fingertips, ways to communicate with people from across the world in seconds, _cars_, food, but we want more!" She gained the courage to stare Thorin right in the eye, sniveling. "Everybody wants more in my world. Nothing is good enough. Nobody is good enough. People―" Rue pointed a jerky finger up at the starlit sky― "They want to live up there! We've been to the moon! It's just too much sometimes. People have to pay rent, pay for every little _freaking _thing. People have to pay to park their cars, Thorin, and then pay to _insure_ them."

She stopped ranting, wiping her eyes, feeling…_alive_. Her dark eyes were electrified.

Thorin seemed mystified, blue eyes on fire, mouth slightly parted. King Under the Mountain was _actually_ mystified by something _she_ had said. Rue wiped away her tears, giving Thorin a sheepish once over. The ecstatic _life _that had flown through her veins was snuffed out, leaving only her: Rue.

Thorin said deliberately, "Your world seems like an unhappy place." His words echoed in her head again and again. So true.

Rue giggled humorlessly, sniffling some more. "I'm not laughing at what you said, it's just―" She grinned from ear to ear, feeling embarrassed― "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?"

Thorin leaned closer, blinking in surprise. A moment later, he nodded stiffly, jaw clenched tightly.

"Here goes nothing," she said dejectedly. Rue couldn't believe she was actually going to tell someone this, especially Thorin, but he was just so…intently quiet, the perfect listener at times when his eyes weren't making judgments he didn't speak aloud. In a splintered voice, she began confessing this one moment she wanted, this _one_ thing she needed before she died.

"There's this song and it's called 'Heroes,' and ever since I heard it and watched this girl standing in a car while going through this tunnel, I just want that _feeling_. That feeling of being…_free_. To feel infinite for once, like what happens to us doesn't define us, like we can make our own _way_ in life. In my world―it feels pretty far-fetched, but I think here―" She vaguely waved twitchy fingers at the woods around them― "It's possible. Like we can be free and make a difference. 'We can be heroes just for one day.'" Now she was quoting songs and movies. Lame.

Hollow silence echoed in the woods. This strange look pulsed in Thorin's eyes as his gaze fell on the bed of leaves, twigs, and grass scattered at their feet. He slowly nodded to himself, deep in thought, eyes screaming he had a million different responses that he would never dare say.

Maybe Natalie and Thorin weren't exactly the same. If she had told Nat, she might have called Rue a "dreamer" and scoffed for a few seconds before apologizing. But Thorin didn't scoff, snicker, or blink in confusion as though she was explaining the beauty of Snape's character to a bunch of Snape haters. No. He seemed authentically stirred by her words, like what she said had actually mattered.

Rue popped a nut in her mouth, slowly chewing on the crunchiness. Stealing a glance at Thorin, she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as his eyes froze on hers. His gaze was steely, oddly…_emotional_.

She grinned shyly. "Thanks for not laughing at me."

Thorin shook his head, uttering almost inaudibly, "There is nothing to laugh at."

_I started drifting to a different place_

_I realized I was falling off the face of your world_

_And there was nothing left to bring me back_

Rue was writing her seventh diary entry since they had escaped Bree Foxface style. Her tongue poked out of her mouth while the words flowed from her pen.

_Dear Natalie,_

_Ever since I told Thorin about the moment I want to have before I die, he's been different. I guess a little nicer. Or easier to talk to. When we ride on Ponyta, we aren't silent every minute now. I mean, sometimes we're silent for maybe an hour, but usually I start talking and he listens. He told me about his two nephews Fili and Kili. He said very little, but I think it was enough to form some kind of impression. Kili is reckless. Fili is responsible, and according to Thorin, sometimes too "secretive," which makes him uncomfortable. That's one of the things I've learned about Thorin. He HATES secrets. As I'm writing in this, he keeps looking at me, like he's insanely curious. I explained to him these are just my feelings and thoughts, things that don't matter much, but he still gives me this pointed look. Thorin has fed me and is taking me to the Blue Mountains first before we go off to the Shire. So I'm really appreciative. __Thorin has this meeting in―I think it's Ered Luin?―about the quest to reclaim his home. I hope it goes well. I think Thorin deserves some happy time. It seems like he hasn't been happy in a longtime. You said I used to have these "magic healing" abilitie__s to make people feel better. So maybe I can cheer him up a little._

_Love Rue-Rue_

She shut her diary, beaming as she picked up a stick. They had been playing this game nearly every night, tossing sticks, and whomever's stick landed the farthest got to ask any question they wanted. Rue knew Thorin only agreed to this game because he always won. But she didn't mind. It wasn't like she had a gazillion secrets to hide.

"You wanna play toss-the-stick?" she asked from her spot against a moss-covered tree, yawning.

Thorin was standing by the pony, bending down as he checked on Ponyta's horseshoes. He gave a gruff nod. She knew that meant yes.

"All right, here I go," she said playfully, throwing the stick. It soared about two-feet before touching down on the dirt pathetically. She lost.

Thorin spun around; closing the distance between them as he came to stand by Rue's sitting form, his beautiful coat twirling around his thick legs. He quickly picked up a stick, his big fingers gripping the wood, expression unreadable. She wondered why Thorin even agreed to play this game. It didn't seem like him to participate in something so…silly.

He threw the stick, his settling inches in front of hers.

She exhaled humorously. "Ask away." Rue twiddled with her fingers. Usually, Thorin's questions were simple, but sometimes they hit too close to home. Sometimes, she felt like he was testing the waters with each question, seeing what he was allowed to talk about and what not. Rue felt weird about it. Why did Thorin even want to test the waters, like her past, like her life mattered? It puzzled her.

Thorin studied her for too long, Rue shifting uncomfortably in her seat. His eyes traveled over her face, lips pursed tightly.

"Can't think of nothing?"

Thorin shook his head, eyes softening for a split-second before hardening. "What is your happiest memory?" His hands were behind his back now as his gaze fell to the ground, eyes narrowing.

"I gotta think about that for a minute," Rue admitted, scratching her chin. "Probably something to do with Natalie. She always makes me happy." Just the thought of her wild cousin made her grin.

"She is your cousin, is she not?"

Rue looked up at him, nodding, feeling ecstatic that Thorin had remembered her telling him briefly about Natalie days ago.

"There was this time," she began raptly, "that Nat and I stayed out all night during black Friday. Black Friday is this sorta holiday when clothes, items, and things go on sale."

"Sale?" Thorin prodded.

"It's when things are sold at low value."

He nodded. Rue chose her next words carefully: the happiest memory.

"We were just driving around all night. We stood in these crazy lines; saw these two guys fistfight over a _waffle maker_. And then went to this club, which didn't go so well when Nat said something to some girl and we almost got in a fight―" Rue sat up straighter in her enthusiasm― "But then it was like four in the morning, and we were waiting for another sale to start. We drove to this pretty spot in Stockton, which they aren't that many, so it felt kinda like a big deal then. There were trees, a soft breeze, and a creek with a bridge over it. And I―" Rue reddened, slightly embarrassed― "I realized then that maybe things aren't always so good all the time, but when they are, it makes even the simplest things beautiful."

She hugged herself, shivering from the cold. Rue tugged her cloak tighter around herself, venturing a timid glance at Thorin. He was staring down at her, eyes never looking away for one second. He had that scary intensity in his eyes. In the distance, she heard the soft whistle of wind brushing through leaves above them and animal calls, but all she could think about was the fact that she had revealed too _much_ to Thorin. She'd barely met him a week ago, but…oh, gosh. Maybe, possibly, even though unlikely, they could be friends one day? Or maybe it was just her being delusional.

Thorin's rough voice ended the silence, his words sending goose bumps prickling her flesh.

"Do not ever see things different."

What?

Rue blinked at him in surprise, Thorin refusing to stare at her, fiddling with his coat. She was open-mouthed, wondering how they had gone from tossing sticks to talking about the simplest things being the most beautiful.

Rue swallowed hard, awkwardly saying, "Uh, do―do―you wanna play again?"

Thorin didn't answer with words, and instead picked up two sticks. He handed one to her, the calloused flesh of his index finger brushing against hers. Rue took the stick, slightly shaking from the cold.

She furrowed her eyebrows in mock concentration, chucking the stick effortlessly. Certainly, she was going to lose, since she hadn't managed to beat Thorin once ever since they started playing this game. Seconds later, Thorin flung his stick lazily, his forearm hardly shooting out. His stick landed with a soft _thud _in a bed of pine needles, inches behind Rue's stick. She was in shock, gasping. After all this time, she had finally won.

"I actually won?" she sputtered in disbelief, smiling. And then it hit her. Rue looked from Thorin, to the stick on the ground. He had let her win…but why? She shook her head, the smile falling from her face. Wait―maybe she was wrong. Why would he lose on purpose? Thorin hated questions, and probably would hate a situation even more where she could ask any question she wanted. Rue leaned further back against the tree. "Thorin, if you don't want me to ask anything too weird or personal I won't…"

He gave her a once over, scowling. "Ask what you wish." His tone suggested anything but that.

Rue cleared her throat, realizing it was sore. "So what's it like being a Dwarf?" She gave a little shrug, really curious about the happenings and culture of Dwarves. Were they all like Thorin? She doubted it. From her brief experience of being around the Ri brothers, she had figured out they were loyal to each other like nobody's business and tough. That question could be seen as a generality, and not too personal, so Thorin should be good with that. At least she hoped he would be.

Thorin inched closer to her, his boots less than a few inches away from her spot against the tree. He began intently, "We are an honorable race, loyal, passionate about everything. The littlest things to the race of Men, matter greatly to us. That is why Dwarves have fought in many wars. We―" He stopped mid-sentence, his jaw tightening.

She stared at him in awe, curious to what he was going to say, but didn't push it. "Are there any traditions or things Dwarves do differently? I mean, my dad was half-Dominican, and Nat is from that side of the family. They speak Spanish, call me the 'Snowflake,' and are totally traditional." Rue beamed softly, shrugging once again. "Sorry, I was only supposed to ask you one question, but I'm curious." She was hoping Thorin wasn't going to have one of those mood swings, where he stormed off to brood.

Thorin was gazing down at her, his blue eyes flashing peculiarly. "Braids are worn by Dwarves for significance. Each one means something different. They are mourning braids, sibling braids, Dwarfling braids, courting braids, and braids of war amongst the many. We are a private people, so not many from the race of Men know such things." Rue nodded, imagining how many different braids she could wear to signify her life. That was so cool. Dwarves were like…Native Americans. She wondered what Thorin's braids meant, swallowing a lump the size of an apple. No way was she going to ask. He uttered pensively, "What is Dominican? Are they your clan? Is Spanish the language they speak?"

Rue gave him a crooked grin, the idea of someone from Middle-earth saying "Spanish" and "Dominican" _Twilight Zone_ weird. Sure, she was no Middle-earth Einstein, but even she knew Dominicans and the Spanish language didn't exist here.

"I guess you can kinda say Dominicans are my clan," Rue explained. "They're a race of people from the race of humans. They've got brown skin, crazy hair―" She gestured at her own frizzy hair― "Not everyone looks the same, though. Yep, and Spanish is what they speak. My Spanish isn't too good or else I'd speak it, but I would just embarrass myself." Rue laughed. "Dwarf braids―that's pretty brilliant. I like the idea that you guys aren't ashamed of who you are, that you guys wear something that represents who you are as a person. So many people from my world try hard to be unique and do crazy things, but Dwarves just seem self-assured, like they know that they are _unique_ and don't need to prove it to anyone." Rue reddened, rubbing her hands together. Did she think she was Gandhi? Trying to find _meaning _in everything. She tentatively glimpsed at Thorin, asking, "So do Dwarves have their own language?"

Thorin's sudden stony silence told her she shouldn't have brought that up. His expression was a mixture of genuine interest―which shocked her―and cageyness.

"We do."

She nodded, understanding from his tone that he didn't want to continue the conversation. Rue stood up, the muscles in her legs _creaking _as she did so.

"I'll just, I need to―" She gestured to the surrounding woods― "Go to the bathroom."

Thorin stiffened. "Be wary. We are not the only ones who travel these ways." Darkness took over his face. "Do not stray far. Which way will you go?"

Rue pointed behind her. "It looks like the least likely spot dementors will be hiding."

He nodded, frowning. "If you are not back in seven minutes, I will come find you."

Eh? Okay. Rue only nodded, tightening the cloak around her shoulders as she spun around, sauntering past underbrush and sidestepping one particularly long branch. Was it really another week to the Blue Mountains? And then afterwards, they had to travel to the Shire. Spending time with Thorin was always pretty _interesting_; she just wished…that he didn't seem so _paranoid _all the time. Like he thought she was going to degrade him or get killed by a pack of fluffy squirrels But there were Orcs in Middle-earth, weren't there? Damn it. She should have watched the movies.

_I'm a million miles away_

_A million miles away_

_A million miles away_

_And there's nothing left to bring me back today_

One week later, they had arrived to the Blue Mountains. Over the last three days of riding, mountains had started to loom in the distance; trees returning with a vengeance after tall grasses had taken place for a while. Rue realized that had only been a prelude to the Blue Mountains. They were beautiful snowcapped peaks in the distance, the forest before the mountaintops continually sloping downwards as they neared the Dwarf settlement. Rue thought it was weird to think of it as a "Dwarf settlement," half-expecting the closer they got, for Dwarves the size of Hobbits to be walking around. She had only seen Thorin, Ori, Nori, Dori, and Gimli in the second film, so for all she knew, they might have been considered giant Dwarves. But there were no Dwarves in the surrounding forest―nothing alive except animals, plants, and trees.

Nearing the end of the fourteenth day of travel, the sky darkening, Thorin slid off the pony. He motioned for her to follow. The ever-growing night cloaked the forest in darkness and the way the pony slanted downwards was no help for someone as clumsy as Rue. She swung one leg over, determined to get off Ponyta and not fall on her butt.

She thought she had it in the bag, landing on both feet with a soft _harrumph_. But thanks to the lack of light or her poor judgment, she didn't see the rock inches from her feet. Rue went to walk forward, intending to follow Thorin. One second she was a happy camper, the next she was nearly sprawling forward, arms flailing.

Before she knew what was happening, Thorin was right in front of her, gripping her shoulders to stop her fall, long nose rumpling in an expression she could barely make out. Instinctively, Rue's hands reached for _something_ to steady herself. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Thorin's shoulders. Uh oh. She was open-mouthed, feeling scared as hell. Okay, so Thorin was a great listener, oddly perceptive, and tough, but he wasn't exactly the kind of person you could accidentally touch and feel like everything would be okay. He was downright intimidating.

Rue shook her head quickly. "Sorr―sorry, I didn't mean to trip. I just can't see very well, and―" Suddenly, this awkward silence ensued as she heard him breathing softly. Rue heard herself breathing, too, her breaths more shallow and hot. They were still gripping each other.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other.

She could make out shadows of Thorin's face, seeing glimpses of a scowl, his eyes intense. Oh, no, not _that _look.

Rue wiped her hands on her cloak, sidestepping away from the rock.

"So, are we going to walk the pony down?" she asked, voice splintered.

Faintly, she noticed Thorin nod. "That is the intent."

His silhouette neared the pony, and she could make out he had grabbed the reins. Simultaneously, they started walking downhill, skirting past thickets of trees. Rue kept one hand on a tree the entire time, too nervous for some reason.

Minutes later, the trees parted, revealing two stone fortresses. The air was chilly, Rue hugging herself, teeth chattering. Behind the stone fortresses was a stone bridge, torches lined up in sconces on both stone structures.

Thorin walked onwards first. From both stone fortresses came three Dwarves, dressed in armor, wielding axes, their long beards glinting underneath the dim starlight.

Rue stayed a little ways back, shifting her weight from one foot to the next, holding onto Ponyta. Thorin talked to them briefly, all three Dwarves bowing to him like he was a king. Wait, he was a king. The sudden rustle of wind muffled their voices, but she made out something about how there was a human woman, which was obviously her.

After a minute or so, Thorin beckoned her impatiently.

"Come."

Rue swallowed hard, nervous as she led the pony, peering at her shoes. She could feel their eyes on her, staring up and smiling. When in doubt, just smile.

They sauntered past the Dwarves, who seemed to be guards, each of them bowing to Thorin once again. Rue expected Thorin to walk in front of her and to act all-so important because he was, but he stayed by her side.

Their feet _thudded _against stone as they ambled across the bridge. Rue peered beneath the bridge, giving a tiny gasp when she saw a chasm below, hints of a green-blue river swirling in the chasm. Two Dwarves passed them, heading the opposite way.

She heard them greet Thorin, saying something like, "Welcome back, King Under the Mountain." Both of them bowed, hurrying along in the opposite direction.

Rue felt in awe of the place, especially as she _really _saw what was on the other side of the bridge. There was a colorful village on a mountainside, two snowcapped mountain peaks winking underneath moonlight.

"So…you rule here?" she asked, squeaking involuntarily.

"Yes," he answered simply, gaze lowered.

"This is beautiful, Thorin," she whispered in awe, gaping like a fish.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look at her.

"It is nothing to the likes of Erebor," he grumbled bitterly. Suddenly, he was sneering, the tip of his boots scuffing against stone in anger.

She was tempted to touch his forearm and tell him it was okay, that the Dragon Smaug was going to get his because karma was a bitch, but she remained silent.

Within minutes, they had reached the end of the bridge, stepping into the village, which glowed orangey-red thanks to several fires going. Rue watched in wonder as legions of Dwarves trampled past her. Nearly everyone wore tunics or robes, their shorter figures sturdy and strong. She noticed something funny right away. Where were all the Dwarf women at? Did feministing need to get up in here? There was nothing but men, and the occasional stray child―Dwarfling―here and there. Most of the Dwarves blinked at her in surprise, but when they saw Thorin, they bowed immediately. Thorin would give a tilt of his head here and there, seeming in spite of his regality, strangely _humble_. It was…endearing, something that made Rue want to gush over him with a bucket load of compliments.

They passed strange shops and wooden houses, little cute chimneys on top of them. And then they stopped in front of a particular wooden house, Thorin groaning in frustration.

Rue asked carefully, "Uh…is this where your wife lives?" From living in Bree, she had learned pretty much everyone in Middle-earth was married. She wasn't sure if it was the same with Dwarves, but probably.

Thorin shook his head, his teeth grinding. "If it were a wife, I am certain it would be easier to endure. It is my sister's home."

Rue was about to ask something when the front door slammed open, a young man running out the house, tangles of chestnut brown hair flying around his face. She was taken aback by the softness of his features, and the fact that he was a Dwarf with only scruff on his face. Cool. He was oddly…_pretty_. Almost Leggy pretty.

"Uncle, how did the meeting with the Wandering Wizard go?" His eyes were big in excitement. "So when are we leaving for the quest? I am already packed. Is―"

Thorin interrupted strictly, "I told you already, you will not be going."

He gave a little shrug, grinning crookedly. "Uncle, but if―"

"Kili, stop with your incessant pleas to go. I already said you were not going, and that is _final_," Thorin growled in warning. So this was Kili.

Rue looked from Thorin to Kili, awkwardly stepping backwards, trying to be as discreet as possible. Hey, everybody had family drama, even Dwarves, which made her feel like maybe they weren't so fantastical after all.

Kili suddenly noticed her, eyes narrowing defensively. "What is a human woman doing here? Uncle, what is this? Why is she here?" He pointed at her, scowling. Now she could see the uncle-nephew resemblance.

Thorin barreled past Kili impatiently. "That is none of your concern. Tie up the pony."

Rue felt uncomfortable as she passed Kili the reins, his dark eyes critical. When Thorin was out of earshot, she said lamely, "Hi, I don't mean to be an inconvenience. The name's Rue. So you're Kili, huh?" She had been through this routine many times of entering people's houses, someone complaining about not wanting her and Mom living there. The harsh memories nearly made her shake in frustration.

Kili was about to open his mouth to say something when Thorin spoke.

"Miss Rue, come inside."

Rue followed him down a stone path, and then past two wooden posts on both sides of the door. Thorin opened the door, entering first, the smell of _cheese _tantalizing the air. Rue couldn't help but drool. Cheese, she was coming.

The front room was tiny, simple chairs made of mahogany that stood on richly woven rugs, one couch set by a fireplace. Candlelight flickered throughout the room. Rue gulped, feeling sick.

"Dis," Thorin called, his eyes narrowing in slits.

From a doorway connecting the front room to what she was guessing was the kitchen, came a short woman, blackish gray-streaked hair cloaking her face. Dis took in the sight of Thorin first, placing one hand on her hip, and then her green eyes landed on Rue. Oh, no. Fleetingly, Rue noticed Dis had traces of faint beard. Were Dwarf women supposed to have beards?

"Thorin, what is this?" Dis jerked a finger at Rue, not hiding the disdain in her face. Hey, Rue had kind of rhymed.

"Hi, my name's Rue, nice to meet you. You've got a cute home here," she introduced herself awkwardly, sort of outstretching her hand for a handshake, but maybe Dwarves didn't shake hands.

Dis's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "A woman from the race of Men, Thorin? What of it?"

Thorin's nostrils flared, eyes darkening.

Dis shook her head. "What did you do _now_?"

Wow, they must have known each other really well. All Thorin had to do was give her a certain look and she _knew _something had happened.

"It wasn't _his _fault," Rue spoke up frantically. "Miss Dis, what happened was―"

"Uncle?" A blonde-haired guy―_Dwarf_―poked his head out from the doorway, smiling as he entered the room. Rue assumed this was Fili. She was starting to notice something funny here. Dwarf siblings had names that rhymed. Who would have thought?

Thorin had this pained expression on his face, like he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe Rue should just leave.

"In the kitchen. Now," Dis told Thorin bossily.

"Do not use that tone with me," Thorin sneered, trailing behind Dis. He quickly turned to peer over his shoulder. "Fili, take Miss Rue outside." And then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Rue was expecting Fili to start rambling on about how she was human, so his response shocked her.

"Miss Rue, is it?" he asked, motioning for them to go outside.

"Yeah." She nodded, grateful Fili seemed laid back about the whole human thing.

They were outside the front door within seconds, the rising tension in the house audible from the stone path leading to the home. Biting cold kissed Rue's skin, goose bumps riddling her body.

Dis and Thorin could be heard shouting from outside.

"YOU FOUGHT THE MASTER OF BREE'S SON? ARE YOU MAD?"

"YOU DID NOT HEAR THE THINGS HE WAS SAYING!"

"OH, I HAVE HEARD THEM PLENTY OF TIMES BEFORE!"

Fili grinned humorlessly. "There is a ghost story the Dwarves tell the Dwarflings of a vengeful, mourning, yelling ghost to explain the shouting coming from our home. Mom and Uncle tend to have unforgettable rows."

Rue felt awful, squinting as they left the stone path. They headed down a rocky path curving past the houses ahead.

"Well, uh, my mom has had some pretty unforgettable fights, too," she offered lamely. When she was a kid, there were always epic arguments Mom had with the people they were staying with at the time. They always had some dramatic exit. Majority of the time. And being here, stepping inside someone else's home, listening to Dis disapprove of her because she was human brought back all those awful memories. The longer she stayed here, the more un-fantasy like Middle-earth became.

Fili nodded politely, ambling along with cocky self-assurance, the funky braids on his mustache bobbing a bit.

"Did you meet my brother, Miss Rue?"

"Oh, yeah," Rue said quickly, half-heartedly hoping they weren't going wherever Kili was.

"I assume my brother was just as impolite as my mother?" Fili wondered, eyebrows traveling up his forehead.

"No." She shook her head, lying. Well, if she was going to be stuck here for now, might as well not talk crap or anything. Kili seemed like the confrontational type, at least going off how Thorin described him and their brief meeting.

"You do not need to lie. I know my brother. His manners are nonexistent," Fili said, tightening his fur-lined coat.

They stopped walking, standing next to some barn, the wooden doors open, softly creaking.

Fili poked his head inside. "Kili, did you scare Uncle's guest with your poor manners?"

Seconds later, Kili came barreling outside, whipping his head back and forth frantically.

He started in one big breath, "She is of the race of Men. You know as well as I the warnings Uncle has given us―"

"Need I remind you Uncle can be unreasonable," Fili said pointedly. "As in he believes we are not going on the quest, when―" Fili puffed out his chest arrogantly― "I obviously am. Only Dwarves with beards are allowed on the quest." He gave a little snicker. Hey, Kili didn't have a beard―

"But," Kili sputtered angrily, leering, pointing a finger past the barn, "I heard Gloin was considering bringing Gimli along, and he is a Dwarfling!" He stomped dramatically. "And my beard _is_ coming in!"

"WHAT?" Rue cried out, gasping, bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly. Gimli? Did he live here?

Fili and Kili gave her a double take, both in stunned silence.

"Does Gimli live here?" she squealed excitedly. "Can I meet him? He probably knows the Guardians of Middle-earth."

Kili gave a wryly smile. "Gimli knows of a human woman. That is strange."

"Oh, we haven't met," Rue, explained. "I just heard of him."

"You _heard _of Gimli son of Gloin?" Fili asked dubiously.

"Uh, yeah." She shrugged. Okay, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell Fili and Kili she was from another world. She guessed not.

"You heard her, let's take her to meet Gimli," Kili said a little too eagerly. "He is training right now, trying to wield a sword the way you do brother. He's always trying to be like _you_, which I do not understand."

Kili started walking past the barn with some attitude in his gait, Fili following him. Rue tagged along, smiling toothily. She was going to meet the Dwarf who had jumped in a pile of Orcs to save his friend. Brilliant.

"Gimli is not the only one who tries to take after me," Fili crowed.

Kili's jaw dropped. "What are you trying to say?"

Fili shrugged coolly, leading the way now.

They passed a few more houses, the whiff of campfire smoke heavy in the air. Rue squinted in the distance, eyes widening when she saw one particular big campfire and what appeared to be training grounds. There were all kinds of weapons lined on this wooden shelf.

There was one Dwarf by his lonesome, tangle of red hair flying wildly as he spun, swinging his sword, giving out a cry.

He struck these dummies made of straw, grinning crookedly. "Ha-ha, take that, you mongrel, you _Elf_." That was weird. Rue could've sworn Gimli was friends with Leggy, who was an Elf.

She couldn't help herself, her backpack _thudding _against her shoulders as she raced for Gimli. Rue flew past the campfire, not thinking. She gripped Gimli's shoulders, spinning him around.

He stumbled back in surprise, snarling, "Who is that? Kili! I told you not to sneak up on me. I am a very dangerous Dwarf, and I know your uncle would have my head if I stuck you with a sword."

Kili was howling in laughter, Fili nodding and giving a grin that said, "Yeah, right."

Gimli turned around, mouth hanging open when he saw Rue.

It was in that moment she realized the whole-grabbing-Gimli thing had been stupid. Where were her social manners? Apparently nonexistent. But when she saw his face, she was in the shock of her life.

"Gimli?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes, that is my name, lass," Gimli grumbled uncomfortably, eyes narrowing.

"Where's Frodo? Do you know the Guardians of Middle-earth?" she stuttered desperately, half-heartedly attempting to understand what was going on. "What about the ring? Oh, and it was really cool how you saved Aragorn. I never told anyone this, but I always thought it would be cool to hang out with you."

Gimli was taken aback by all her questions, seeming seconds away from using his sword to gut her. She eased her grip, letting him go.

"I know nothing you speak of," Gimli said, irritably grunting, his gaze shifting to Kili and Fili, as if saying, "Where the hell did you find this crazy chick?"

And then in the glimmering firelight, she _really _saw Gimli's face. He was younger, creases in his face nonexistent, wearing no braids whatsoever. His red hair flew about his shoulders wildly in waves.

It hit her like a freight train.

"This isn't _Lord of the Rings_!" she cried, grasping her crazy hair. "This is _The Hobbit_ and I never watched that movie―and―" Oh, gosh, she remembered seeing two _Hobbit _movie trailers, and seeing Dwarves. Lots of them.

Everything made sickening sense now.

_I'm at the wrong end of the looking glass_

_Trying to hold on to the hands of the past and you_

_ And there's nothing left to bring me back _

_**Author's Note: **_I got a little philosophical up in here :) This was a monster chapter, but I really wanted to get to the part where I introduced Gimli. We all love Gimli so I couldn't resist. So now Rue knows she's not in _Lord of the Rings_. As you can tell, the theme of this fic is totally inspired by _The Perks of being a Wallflower _film. It's an amazing movie, and if you haven't seen it, go see it. It's _The Breakfast Club _of Generation Y. That's some high praise. Hey, I saw in a YouTube comment that the second Hobbit trailer for Desolation of Smaug is supposed to be attached to the film _Gravity_. Is it true? That means October fourth I'm going to be YouTube stalking then :) Someone please tell me!

Please review :) Would love to hear feedback of all sorts. I never really read much philosophical connections between our world and Middle-earth in Hobbit fanfics, so hopefully you enjoyed.


	5. This Fire Burns

_**Author's Note: **_"The tiger in the cage" description came out of lathalea's mind :) I apologize for last weekend if you noticed my summary was all tweaked out, missing periods. Blame the website for eating my periods and words. Thanks so much for the reviews. Eleven more makes me really, really happy. Responses for the anonymous ones will be below. Thanks Adeleidhis, lillalil, creepyLotRfangirl55, JJ, Um. Hi, Guest, DwarvenWarrior, house of the falling sun, SiaSaySomeday, anna. pantelarou, and UKReader for taking the time to review. Also, thanks for the favorites and follows :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage. I can't believe I'm using a scream-o song, but I really like these lyrics. Sorry, CM Punk, D-Bry is the best in the world :) And most of my readers probably won't know what I'm talking about.

_**Chapter Five: This Fire Burns**_

Rue drew backwards, eyes darting around frantically. Gee, she was a dumbass galore. Now she had to cover her tracks of "I'm so obviously from another world."

"I'm sorry," she apologized to Gimli, clasping her hands together. "I know you think I'm crazy, but it's just in my realm―Stockton―you're well-known, Gimli. I didn't mean to weird you out. I swear I'm not Edward Cullen creepy." Yep, like he knew what _that _meant.

Gimli wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"They speak of _you _in another realm," Kili blurted. "But what for?"

"Maybe because they are impressed by the length of his beard," Fili said jokingly.

Kili scowled, ranting in what Rue assumed to be a bunch of insults in another language, probably the Dwarf language.

"Oh, my, brother, now that _is _rude," Fili spoke teasingly, giving a _tsk tsk _sound.

Gimli's eyes widened. "In front of a lass?"

Rue was open-mouthed, having the feeling Kili might be talking about her. He was probably making fun of her hair. It was like a bird's nest gone wild.

Kili frowned some more, spinning around and stomping away from the training grounds overdramatically. A whistle of wind blew softly by the campfire, making Rue shiver.

Gimli and Fili gave each other a long, wary look.

"What troubles _him_?" Gimli asked grouchily, eyes narrowing in the direction Kili took off.

Fili explained in all simplicity, "Kili is jealous that you have a beard, and he does not take too kindly to strangers." That was obvious. In some weird sense, Kili not liking Rue made her want to know more about him. He reminded her of Thorin in some ways, but then not so much.

"Well, she _is_ a woman from the race of Men," Gimli pointed out bluntly. "And a strange one, indeed."

"Indeed." Fili nodded.

"Hey, uh, I'm right here," Rue said pathetically.

"She is Uncle's guest, though, so there must be a reason."

"You don't say?" Gimli raised one eyebrow curiously.

"He's supposed to take me to the Shire to meet Frodo," Rue piped up awkwardly, noticing how chapped her lips were. It was really cold _here_. She wasn't used to this kind of weather, since Stockton was usually warm, and the coldest it got was like thirty degrees in the dead of winter.

"You keep speaking of this Frodo." Fili smirked. "You know of Hobbits from the Shire?"

She shrugged, half-lying. "Uh, yeah, people from my realm know about Hobbits." There was Pippin, Frodo, Terry, and Pam―wait, it was Sam!

They spent a few more minutes lingering by the training grounds, Gimli inching farther and farther away from Rue, obviously freaked out. Fili chuckled softly, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable Rue made Gimli. They spoke of the quest briefly, Fili talking about how _he _was going and how there was nothing Thorin could do to stop him. Rue had felt like saying, "Reminder: Thorin is scary. I'm sure he can lasso you up and keep you here against your will," but she remained silent.

After she apologized to Gimli for the hundredth time, they left the training grounds, winding their way through the village and back to Dis's house. Rue had anticipated this was going to be the moment when Dis said, "I'm sorry, but we just can't accommodate another person right now," but it turned out, things were still crazy.

They paused in front of the stone path leading to the cute, sleepy home, Thorin and Dis's livid shouts still audible from outside.

Fili seemed pretty passive over the whole thing, where if Rue had been in his shoes, she would've been frantic and panicking.

"Come, Miss Rue," Fili ended the profuse silence between them. "I would bargain a wager that my little brother is peeking through the kitchen window. He's been an eavesdropper since he was a babe."

Rue followed Fili as they went around the house, her steps more hesitant when she saw the glowing light from the kitchen window. Kili was sitting on his knees, the tip of his hairline brushing across the window's small ledge. His eyes were big, open-mouthed.

Fili walked right up to the window with all the confidence in the world, dropping down on his knees. Rue wondered how Thorin and Dis hadn't spotted them yet. She was about to turn tail and go stand in front of the house, or maybe even return to the training grounds to hang out with Gimli just as Fili spoke.

"Come on, Miss Rue," Fili beckoned her.

Kili spun on his knees, shooting her a glare. Rue stumbled back, ducking as Thorin faced the window briefly before turning back to argue with Dis.

"Stop looking at her like _that_, Kili," Fili said in annoyance.

"Like what?" Kili faced Fili, spitting his words out defensively.

"Scowling."

Kili didn't deny the obvious, huffing and puffing as he returned his attention to the window again.

Fili started irritably, "She's Uncle's guest and Uncle is already mad―"

He was cut-off as Dis roared like the dragon breaking out from Gringotts in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Rue flew to her knees, crawling closer to the window so Dis wouldn't see her.

"You promised them that if they trained hard, you would take them on _your 'quest.' _Do you not recall, brother? And now you intend to go back on your word! I do not wish for them to go, but it is mistaken to break _your _word!" Dis bellowed.

"_YOUR _QUEST?" Thorin sputtered in disbelief, face twisted in rage. "Are you not of the line of Durin? Does the chance to seize back Erebor mean nothing to you!"

"IF IT MEANS MY SONS AND OUR FRIENDS MIGHT BE HARMED, THEN IT DOES MEAN _NOTHING_! WHAT OF BALIN AND DWALIN? THEY WILL GO OUT OF _LOYALTY _TO YOU, EVEN IF THEY DO NOT AGREE!"

"Mom fancies Dwalin, Uncle's most loyal friend," Fili said to Rue informatively. He then faced the window again.

Rue brushed her hair down, trying to be discreet as she sat next to Fili, completely in shock. Kili seemed more affected by the arguing, his eyes wandering from Dis's bellowing form to Thorin's crazy-mad one. Fili, on the other hand, took everything in stride, as though he had been expecting _this _all along.

Thorin spun around, his coat billowing around his knees, fists clenched, jaw shut tight. He was about to leave the kitchen, but then Dis continued.

"Do not walk away from me!" She pointed at herself wildly. "WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO, THORIN? TAKE THIRTEEN―_THIRTEEN DWARVES_―TO FORM A LINE AND CHARGE AT SMAUG, AND HOPE ONE OF YOU GETS THROUGH? IT IS RIDICULOUS―"

"RIDICULOUS?" Thorin turned around, thundering across the kitchen, yelling in Dis's face.

Dis suddenly sent her hand flying across the table, wooden cups going airborne and touching down on the floor. Kili's eyebrows traveled up his forehead, lips slightly trembling.

"IS WHAT WE HAVE HERE NOT GOOD ENOUGH? A LIFE OF PEACE? WE ARE FED AND TAKEN CARE OF, BUT THAT MEANS NOTHING BECAUSE THERE IS NOT ENOUGH GOLD!" She was growling, looking completely ferocious. "IS IT THE GOLD OR IS IT THE _TRUTH _THAT YOU ARE LIVING IN THE _PAST_. YOU DO NOT SEE ME MOURNING OVER MY _DEAD _HUSBAND EVERY DAY, DO YOU? IT IS A LOST DREAM, A LOST CAUSE!"

Heavy silence ensued. The hairs on the back of Rue's neck stood up. The expression on Thorin's face was disbelief, hurt, and wallowing wrath. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew enough to see _that _was a low blow. A lost cause? A lost dream?

Thorin was shaking in scalding rage, his angry silence even worse than his shouting.

Fili muttered, "Hmm, I did not expect for _that _to happen." Rue felt like Fili might as well have been providing commentary for a soap opera. She didn't like the hurt screaming off every inch of Thorin's being, bending down to peer at the grass, which now seemed so much more interesting than what was going on inside the house.

She heard deafening _stomps_ throughout the house, and then one _booming _slam. Oh, crap. The front door. Just as Rue, Fili, and Kili scrambled away from the window, trying to look innocent, Thorin's brilliant blue eyes blinked at them, his expression completely irate. He was standing by the corner of the house, fuming.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then Dis could be heard barreling out the front door, and yelling, "YOU CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE!"

Thorin's eyes grew dark like a storm was raging. He was sneering with the utmost ferocity.

Lamely, Kili said, "It is not what it appears to be." If Thorin _possibly _thought they hadn't heard a thing, Kili had just given them away.

In one quick movement, Thorin turned, stomping away from the house, continuing down the rocky path that winded past houses in the village. They stood up hurriedly, ambling toward the house carefully. They met Dis, who stood on the stone pathway, hands on her hips. She was breathing fire, but when she saw Rue, her body slackened.

"Oh, hello, dear. Do not worry, _you _will certainly not being sleeping outside. Just my _imbecile _brother." Now she sounded like…Molly Weasley.

Rue cast a glance over her shoulder, gazing in the direction Thorin went, tempted to go talk to him. She thought better of it. Right now he would be too freaking angry. And she didn't blame him completely. First, he had to deal with unnecessary problems because of _her_, and now he'd gotten in a screaming match with his sister. Not to mention, "Erebor is a lost cause, lost dream," had been said to him.

She nodded in response. "Thank you…would you like me to call you Dis or Miss Dis or―"

"Just Dis is fine," she said, forcing a smile on her face. Seconds later, all of them had gone inside, Dis lecturing Kili and Fili on the merits of eavesdropping.

_All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled_

_It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail_

_Even through the darkest days_

_This fire burns always_

Rue had slept in the guest room. Dis had told her it was where Thorin usually slept when he stayed there. The bed smelled like Thorin: a mix of musky and springtime scents. She really liked Thorin's scent, but―yeah. Thorin still hadn't come back after last night. His absence was _weird_, especially after seeing Thorin every single day, hour, minute, and second for two weeks straight. It was lame, but she missed him.

Dis had been unbelievably kind ever since the shouting match. Rue had put the pieces together when Dis had a woman-to-woman talk with her last night. Their conversation had gone something like this:

"My brother told me of that _Man_ who treated you poorly. It is a shame human men know nothing of how to treat a woman. Perhaps you will learn the ways of how Dwarf men treat women, with respect and care. Even the _Elves _treat women well."

"Men from my realm are kinda worse in some ways. They don't discipline their wives, but they cheat, manipulate, say mean things, and abandon."

Dis's eyes had grown big in disbelief. "The race of Men _disciplines_ their wives?"

Yep, Rue had figured out Dis thought she was an abuse victim. What had Thorin exactly said? Was it the picture Thorin had painted of her or Rue herself that made Dis think _victim_? She guessed the latter.

She was standing outside the bathroom, bouncing on the tips of her toes. Rue needed to pee like a racehorse.

She hugged herself, the biting cold in the Blue Mountains impossible to get used to. How did Dwarves live out here?

"Are you waiting to use the bathroom?" Fili's voice broke through her thoughts.

Rue spun around in the narrow hallway, spotting a grinning Fili.

"Oh, yeah, but I can wait," she assured, not wanting to impose even more than she was already. Rue knew what happened to guests who imposed too much or who were too comfortable too fast. They were ass out in a week tops.

Fili laughed softly, walking past her. He banged on the bathroom door thunderously, eyes brightening.

"Oh, little brother, if you keep searching for your beard, it will never grow in," he teased, smirking.

There was a muffled outcry on the other side of the door.

"Be quiet! You know nothing! I am _not _watching my beard grow!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"It's no business of yours!"

"Our guest needs to use the bathroom."

"_Our _guest?" Kili spoke tartly. "You mean Uncle's guest."

"I am seconds away from going inside that bathroom to teach you proper respect," Fili warned, pressing his ear against the door now, eyes gleaming.

"Oh, you know _so much _respect, Heir, do you not?"

Fili peered at Rue, blinking, and then shrugged. "Little brother is asking for it."

She was horrified as Fili opened the bathroom door. He said in all nonchalance, "You better be decent," and then went inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Get out!" Kili yelped from the other side of the door before it was silent for a few moments.

All of a sudden, several loud _thunks_, _bumps_, and _thuds _could be heard from the bathroom, along with Kili's shouts.

"IT IS ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE HEAVIER―YOU ARE FAT!"

Fili responded coolly, "Is that it, brother? Or is it that I am just the better fighter?"

"ARE NOT!"

"Then why have I ended up on top again?"

Kili grunted several insults in retort.

Rue covered her mouth, wondering what the heck was going on. Then Dis was suddenly right there, banging on the door angrily.

"YOU HAVE BETTER NOT BROKEN ANYTHING!" she bellowed. "Fili, stop goading your brother! And Kili, stop watching your beard. It won't make it grow any faster!"

"I AM NOT WATCHING IT GROW!" Kili yelled like some teenager denying looking in the mirror for some pimples. Rue had been there, done that. You know, the last time she had checked for pimples was probably her last morning on earth, so…

Ten minutes later, after Rue had finally gotten the chance to pee, she entered the kitchen alongside Fili, who was looking pretty smug and proud of himself. She didn't know what she was expecting, but not the scenario in front of her. Dis was sitting on one side of the kitchen table, while _Thorin_―when had Thorin arrived?―sat on the opposite side. Their gazes were murderous, a tangible tension so heavy in the room, Rue found it hard to force her limbs onwards.

Fili took a seat next to Kili, who was picking at his food. Rue noticed Kili's hair was messy. She wasn't sure if it was bedhead hair or from Fili getting one over on him in the bathroom.

Coyly, she inched closer to the only available chair, realizing the only seat left was nearest to Thorin. Well, at this point, she thought her safest bet was staying near Fili and Dis, but she didn't have a choice.

Rue plopped down, wondering if she should offer to do dishes, clean, or cook. Last night, she had told Dis she would attempt to chop wood that needed chopping in the back. Dis had snorted and said, "Oh, dear, do not worry about that. I have two strong sons and an idiot, but very capable brother. Do Men make you chop wood? That's horrendous."

Rue had never chopped wood in her life, but she was willing to give it a go. Awkwardly, she grabbed a fork and knife, and started digging into a plate already set-up in front of her. Just as she went to take her third bite of eggs, Thorin's voice resembling a whip cracking down, rang out.

"Why are you not eating?"

For a second, Rue thought he was talking to _her_, becoming frantic. Her gaze traveled from the plate of food, to the faces surrounding the kitchen table.

"I do not _like _it," Kili sneered.

Thorin's eyes grew furious. "Your mother cooked it. You _will _eat it." He clenched the fork in his hand, as if tempted to stab Kili with it. Run Kili, run far away.

This couldn't go good.

Suddenly, Kili's dark eyes were flashing with insurgency. Rue wanted to ask, "What are you thinking? Thorin will kill you." It was too late as he leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table, and shoved his plate of food off the table with his heel, eggs and bacon sliding off it and creating a _splat_ on the floor. Seconds later, the fight left Kili's eyes, panic taking place, and his feet dropping off the table. His gaze whipped back and forth from Dis to Thorin in horror.

Fili gave an inconspicuous, little chuckle.

"Do you know how many people go hungry?" Thorin said heatedly, his voice deathly quiet.

Kili shook his head. "But―but―"

"Pick it _up_."

Kili stood up, his chair making a _squeaking _noise, the fight returning to him. "No."

"_What_?"

"Pick it up, Kili," Dis growled.

"Why?" Kili waved his arms in anger. "Why should I? What about Fili, your _precious _Heir?"

"What of me?" Fili asked quietly, no longer smiling.

Dis shook her head, giving Thorin a pointed look.

"If you will not pick it up, you will go chop wood outside," Thorin hissed obstinately, nostrils flaring.

Kili was about to open his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Rue briefly wondered since Dis had said Dwarf women looked like Dwarf men, if Kili was really a woman going through PMS. He was pretty enough to be a woman. Kili glared at Fili, making a dramatic exit out the kitchen as he stomped loudly, shouting, "THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

Rue busied herself with eating, pretending for―well, if anyone was embarrassed―_their _benefit that she didn't have much of an opinion. Actually, in her eyes, this wasn't humiliating at all. The arguments Mom got in with her numerous boyfriends, flings, cops, relatives, and ex-friends were _insane _to the point that she felt impervious to "normal" family matters. Whatever normal was.

Several, awkward minutes later, after listening to Kili loudly chop the wood from outside and small talk between Dis and Fili, Thorin broke the silence.

"Miss Rue, you will accompany me after breakfast," he said uncomfortably, eyes flashing to hers for a brief second before returning to his food.

Dis gave a little snort between mouthfuls of eggs.

"Okay." She nodded elatedly in spite of being nervous. Rue had wanted to talk to Thorin alone, so they could discuss if she was supposed to keep quiet about her big secret: being from another world. And there was the whole Gimli incident, too, which led her to believe this wasn't _Lord of the Rings_. It was _The Hobbit_. Was Frodo even alive? Most of all, she wanted to know if Thorin was okay after last night's screaming match. Maybe Rue could give him a friendly pat on the back or―who was she kidding? He was King Under the Mountain, grouchy extraordinaire. Gosh, she wished she could get him the Elder Wand so he could go all demolition on Smaug's ass.

_This is the proving ground_

_Misery begins to rise_

_Turn away from yesterday_

_Tomorrow's in my eyes_

Rue and Thorin were standing in the sloping forest minutes outside the Blue Mountains, entirely alone. Nothing but chilly wind kissed the air, fleeting sunlight splintering through the breaks between branches shrouding their heads.

"So, uh," Rue started the conversation awkwardly, intimidated by the wrath screaming off Thorin. His tense body language spoke volumes. She continued lamely, "I was wondering if I'm supposed to keep quiet around Dis, Fili, and Kili about being from another world―" Rue held up her hands in assurance― "Which I have. I wanted to hear from you first before I did anything stupid." Like nearly tackle Gimli to the ground, going on about _Lord of the Rings_.

Thorin gave a terse nod. "I believe it would be wise for you to remain in silence of the truth, until we arrive in the Shire that is."

Rue was about to tell Thorin that maybe Frodo didn't exist yet, since this was _The Hobbit _and all, but he started speaking gruffly before she got the chance.

"I will be leaving for a meeting in Ered Luin in two days' time. You will stay with my sister and nephews until I return. Is that understood?" He was gritting his teeth, staring at a point in the distance.

Rue nodded. "Yeah, that's understood, I just―" She shifted closer to a tree trunk behind her― "Uh, when will you be back? Do you think you'll be okay? What if they are Orcs and dementors or something?" All right, Rue had no clue why she kept saying _uh_ and then mentioned dementors as though they existed in Middle-earth. Maybe it was because she really wished this were _Harry Potter_. Then again, if it were, she would have never met Thorin and all these interesting Dwarves. The thought of never meeting Thorin made her feel all emo.

"I will be fine," he growled softly. "They are no Orcs in these lands, Miss Rue." Thorin furrowed his eyebrows curiously. "What are dementors?"

Rue flapped her arms excitedly. "These creatures with scaly hands that dress in black and suck away all your happiness. They sound like emo kids. Ha-ha, just kidding. Their fictional creatures in this series called _Harry Potter _from back home." When she saw Thorin raise his eyebrow in question as she said "series," she explained, "They're books and I gotta tell you about them when we have the time. I love them so much. Before I ended up here, I was going home to grab some sleeping clothes so I could head over to Natalie's house. That's why I have my backpack. I was totally thinking about grabbing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, but I didn't. Maybe you could've read it if I had grabbed it."

Genuine interest flashed in Thorin's eyes.

"It's rude to talk about _Harry Potter_," she said regretfully. "Sorry. I mean after last night―" Rue stopped talking all at once. Oh, no, word vomit. She made a choking noise, horrified.

Thorin leered at her, puffing out his chest. "_What of it_?" he growled defensively. Suddenly, Rue wished somebody else were here, even if it was Kili.

"Nothing." She shook her head, crazy hair bouncing. "I just―I'm not exactly an expert on what's going on―but about Erebor. I can understand why a Dragon sitting in your home with everything that belongs to you would really _really_ get to you. I don't understand exactly, but my mom still has a lot of my things at home, even though I moved out months ago. She's kinda like a Dragon, where it's hard to get my things."

Thorin seemed perplexed by her words, gaze lowering to the bed of leaves underneath their feet.

Deep silence echoed in the forest surrounding them. Rue really wished some bird would fly over, _chirping_ to make this less awkward. She had said too much; spoke about things that were not her business. While thinking over an apology, eyes honing in on the twigs scattered about her shoes, she didn't hear Thorin take a step-forward. But when she looked up, she saw _him_.

He was standing one-step closer; jaw clenched tightly, intensity probing his eyes.

"Do you believe the entirety of Erebor is foolish?" Thorin asked, half-grunting his words defensively. "I have not seen my cousin Dain in years, but it is clear he shares my _sister's _opinion." Bitterness seeped his words, so much of it that it pained Rue.

Honestly, Rue thought only taking thirteen Dwarves to fight one Dragon that had destroyed an entire kingdom was a little…not the smartest plan ever. On the other hand, it was cool; it was downright fearless and inspiring. So she stuck to her second thoughts.

"It's not, Thorin," Rue whispered, gazing at him.

Thorin's eyes froze on hers, penetrating, as if exploring her eyes for any signs of deceit.

His shoulders tensed, expression changing dramatically seconds later, the bitterness diminishing. "I have the time if you wish to tell me of this _Harry Potter_."

Rue smiled, stepping closer eagerly. "Really?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Thorin's eyes widened in alarm, his mouth parting, and then shutting. Rue stopped mid-step. Oh, crap.

Rue feared the worst, thinking she would turn around to find a freaking bear or mountain lion ready to gobble her up.

She mouthed, "What is it?"

Thorin raced past her, peering at _something_. Rue turned around to find Thorin looking past trees, hand clenching on the tree bark. Throughout the forest, she could hear soft _thuds_ and the wind carrying a multitude of voices.

After several seconds of pulsing rage in Thorin's eyes, he whirled back around. "Come, we must return."

Rue started to run after him, Thorin ushering for her to go ahead of him.

"What is it?" she squeaked fearfully.

"Men of Bree."

_Nevermore to be held down_

_By the waves against me_

_Nevermore to be cast aside_

_This day is mine_

They were standing in front of the bridge that led to the village, soft gusts of wind hissing in Rue's ears. Fili and Kili were there, along with several Dwarf guards. Thorin had insisted Rue return to the house with Dis, but after Fili had learned what happened in Bree from Rue between her frantic apologies, he had insisted Rue stay there.

She had wanted to remain there, too, since she felt this was all her fault. The Men of Bree were probably searching for her anyway, so why run? Thorin had reluctantly caved in, pissed off.

The Men of Bree arrived not-so dramatically. Rue had been half-expecting them to come barreling out the forest, giving battles cries, ready to kill like they were Hatfields butchering McCoys.

She was squeamish, frightened as she saw Naji riding one of the horses, the tenth rider out of eleven. Eleven freaking Men? Rue didn't think she was _that _special. Judging from knowing Naji for one-month, it was probably the fact that a Dwarf had bested him that was eating him up inside.

The Dwarven guards stood erect behind Thorin, Fili, and Kili, swaying their war hammers and axes casually in not-so subtle warning. Rue stood next to Kili, surprised when he suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Is that him?" Kili said loudly, pointing at Naji bluntly. Was Naji's arrogance and cockiness that obvious? The Draco Malfoy and Gaston vibes must have given him away.

Rue nodded. "How did you know?"

"He seems to be the type of _Man_ that treats women poorly," Kili crowed, puffing out his chest as he swung his bow outwards for a better position. "Do not worry, Miss Rue, we will not let him near you." Quite the change of heart from yesterday.

Fili's eyes were squinted, millions of unsaid thoughts swimming in his mind.

Thorin stood in front of all of them, his entire body tense in anticipation.

Unfortunately, Naji galloped ahead of the ten men that formed a line behind him. The men didn't seem exactly battle-ready. They were dressed in tunics, wearing weak armor. Most had swords, but one had a pitchfork. Eh?

"You thought you would outwit me, Dwarf," Naji sneered.

Thorin stood taller, completely furious in his menacing silence.

"That is _my_ betrothed." Naji jerked his head at Rue, black ponytail shifting. "You stole her."

"Stole?" Rue sputtered in disbelief. She went unheard, several of the Dwarf guards giving outcries of denial.

"Or was it that she _chose _to leave with you," Naji started angrily, gingerly sliding off his horse, landing on a mix of grass and dirt with a _thud_. "It would not surprise me. She seemed so enamored by you when you waltzed into the Prancing Pony, when she first laid eyes on you." Enamored? It was more like intimidated by Thorin's majestic swag.

"Liar!" Kili yelled between one Dwarf deeming Naji a "Filthy man" and another calling him a "Spoiled Man-child."

Thorin took several long strides toward Naji, the gesture shutting up every Dwarf.

"This is _my _realm and I say leave," he growled cuttingly.

Naji shook his head, making it a point to stand as tall as he could to demonstrate their height difference. This got a _stupid _chuckle from the Men lined up behind him. "You have what is mine," Naji hissed, glowering at Thorin. "It is time _Dwarves_ such as yourself, '_King Under the Mountain,'_ have been dealt with in fairness to their offenses." What offenses? Because Thorin went all Chuck Norris on Naji?

Thorin shot a leer right back. "She is not _yours_. Her agreement to marry you was verbal, nothing more. She _lives_ in the Blue Mountains now, under my leadership."

The Dwarves seemed completely at odds with that accusation, their eyes landing on Rue critically. She couldn't handle the attention without feeling flustered, sidestepping away from Kili, feeling overwhelmed. She realized her mistake too late.

"Oh, there is my _whore_ with the _ugly _hair," Naji cooed, grinning. Rue looked up from the ground, wide-eyed, cheeks becoming hot in humiliation. She backed up, torn between hiding behind Kili or letting Naji take her so the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains wouldn't have this drama.

Kili bellowed, "THE NERVE―" He was cut-off as he tried to sprint forward, Fili catching him by the shoulders.

Thorin clenched his fists, nearly roaring, "Do not _speak_ to her that way. I told you before and will _not _repeat myself; this is _my _land, _human_." Thorin seemed seconds away from spitting on the ground in front of Naji all cowboy style.

"I had to see this for myself," Naji spoke in disbelief, watching Rue. "What woman chooses a Dwarf over her own kin? Especially one of the likes of _you_, Thorin son of Thrain―" He started laughing boisterously and Rue knew he was just getting started― "Are these the _Heirs _others have spoken of? Look at the rags they wear! I am not royalty, but I am dressed finer. And shall I get started with the stories I have heard of your sister? Is it true she has been desperate enough to bed Men for money, since you could not provide for her? It is my belief _Ruby _will take over where your sister left off in the taverns―"

He was interrupted as Thorin lunged like a crazed animal, fists outstretched. Fili and Kili raced onwards, the guards of Dwarven men forming a barricade in front of Thorin, bristling Naji and his Men backwards. Fili had stopped Thorin from punching the daylights out of Naji, holding onto Thorin's arms with silent force. Fili's arms were doing all the work, while his gaze was fixated on Naji like a madman planning someone's murder.

Rue desperately sprinted past Dwarf guards, ready to give herself back if―if―all these problems would go away. She heard Fili growl to Kili, who insisted he let Thorin hit Naji.

"Vengeance will be _ours_, little brother," Fili murmured darkly. "We must wait for the right moment and this is not it."

Thorin grunted savagely, trying to break free from Fili's stealthy grip. Rue heard Fili mutter to Thorin in the Dwarf language.

"I DO NOT CARE!" Thorin bellowed wildly. Strangely enough, he jerked away from Fili, huffing and puffing, but the fight leaving him. He was livid, pacing back and forth like a tiger in a cage that wanted nothing more than to tear Naji's jugular into bloody fragments.

Rue skidded to a halt in front of Naji, several Dwarf guards lunging forward in an attempt to grab her.

"It's okay!" she squealed, raising her hands. "I'll go back with him if it means you guys don't have any problems!"

The Dwarf guards backed away, their gazes landing on Thorin for direction. Thorin was bristling impatiently, snarling while glaring murderously at Naji.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Naji asked hotly, bending down to say it in her ear. Rue didn't think. She reacted instinctively, timidly pulling her ear away from his mouth. This dark frown plagued his face.

Thorin grimaced, lips curling even more than they already were. Now he _really_ resembled a tiger in a cage. It seemed like it took all the effort in the world for him to compose himself as he marched forward, Kili and Fili loyally by his side. Rue never could forget the scheming, devious stare Fili gave Naji. It reminded her of Nori in some ways. She hoped the Ri brothers were all right.

Jerkily in rage, Thorin lifted a finger, pointing to the forest. "You will leave _here_. There has never been difficult relations between the Blue Mountains and Bree―" Thorin's eyes were challenging in anger― "Or would you revel in starting bad relations?" He was grinding his teeth.

Naji slowly nodded. "Well, I see then." He walked backwards, gradually rolling on the balls of his feet. "Remember Thorin son of Thrain, you will _not _always have the safety of _your _Blue Mountains and your people to protect you." His warning was ominous, complete bullshit. Now Rue was getting pissed.

In an unpredictable act, which confused the hell out of Rue, he turned tail, climbing back up on his horse. This wasn't supposed to be that simple. Why travel two-weeks just for _this _confrontation? It didn't make any sense.

Naji set-off on his horse, the Men following him relentlessly while casting glares over their shoulders. Rue exhaled softly, shaking.

Crazy tension doused the air. The Dwarves probably wanted to throw her in the river below the Blue Mountains right about now.

Then Kili broke the ice, yelling victoriously, "He _was_ frightened! That is why he surrendered!" All the tension was zapped from the air. Thank goodness for Kili.

His words encouraged the other Dwarves to rally in triumphant excitement. Only Fili and Thorin remained deathly quiet, their eyes following the path Naji and crew had just gone. Their silence said plenty of enough: this wasn't over.

_I will not be denied in this final hour_

_I will not be denied, this day is mine_

_This passion inside me is burning_

Rue sat in the guest room, sitting Indian style on the bed, gazing longingly outside the window hovering above the bed's place against the wall. It had been almost one-month since Thorin had left for Ered Luin.

In her lap was her Tigger diary. She wrote furiously, too anxious, too nervous.

_Dear Nat,_

_It's been one-month since Thorin left. I'm worried sick about him. What about Naji's warning? Did that punk do something when Thorin was all alone? I think it's about time I've left. Dis has been really nice to me, so has Fili, and strangely Kili. But of course like I told you two weeks ago, Kili and Fili left in the middle of the night for the Shire. Dis had a cow the next day. Her and Thorin never exactly gave them "permission" to go on the quest, but they had seemed so gung ho about it and left before Thorin could get back. I keep thinking about what Thorin said about his cousin, Dain. It seems like Dain doesn't have his back, like by the look on Thorin's face, that was what he was implying. It makes me miss you even more, boo. I know you would have my back 200 %. I've come up with the theory that since Dwarves live a long time, Hobbits probably do, too, which means Frodo might be alive! I haven't lost my hope. Anyway, I've been spending my last few days with Gimli when I'm not helping Dis around the house. He's even cooler in person. I've watched his dad, Gloin, train him in axes. Gimli's A LOT better with axes than with swords. I think he's found his groove thang. It's weird, but I miss Thorin. I know I've said this in every entry since he left, but I do. The last day before he left, we walked around the village a little bit and I asked Thorin why there isn't that many kiddies and women. He told me about the small population of she-Dwarves. Dis is one of the only Dwarven ladies out of ten in the entire Blue Mountains I think. Those are some crazy numbers. I think that's why Dwarf men are more respectful to women, because they don't have a bunch of them around, you know? Right when Thorin and me were going to talk about _Harry Potter, _we were interrupted again. I think some force doesn't want us to talk about _Ha―

A _clunk _sounded at the window. Rue jerked upwards. She gulped, gaze whipping to the window in horror. Oh, crap, a burglar! Time to go Stockton on their ass. What she found instead was an impatient Gimli at her window, looking irritated standing there. Rue crawled toward the window, pushing it up.

Gimli let out a big gulp of breath. She noticed he had a bedroll and a medieval backpack on his shoulders. He kept glimpsing over his shoulder in fear, as if expecting someone to catch him. It wouldn't be Gloin since he'd left yesterday for the Shire. He had told Gimli, "Now you listen here. You will _not _be going on the quest, do you understand? Do not argue. You are _too _young and that is final."

"What are you doing? It's the middle of the night. Your mom is going to go ham on you," Rue muttered. Gimli's mom was super-protective of him, even worse than Gloin, which was saying a lot.

"Do you want to go to the Shire or not?" Gimli growled irritably. "Hurry up, lass. I cannot let you travel alone in the Wild."

Rue was confused, scratching her head. "Wait―what?"

"You heard me."

Rue started tentatively, "But I'll be helping a kiddie sneak out―"

"I am not a Dwarfling, I am a Dwarf," Gimli grunted, pointedly yanking up his ax for Rue to see. Huh.

Rue swallowed hard, deciding this was probably one of her hardest decisions in Middle-earth yet, besides from, "Do I want Dis to make cheese or that elaborate Dwarf bread?" If she stayed, Thorin might be―she just had a bad feeling _something _went wrong. And then there was Gimli, who seemed pretty dead-set on going on the quest. She couldn't let him go alone. According to everyone in the village, Gimli was still considered a Dwarfling―_and_ they were sort of friends in spite of their awkward first meeting. Dis had said Thorin would be just fine, but―

Reluctantly, she whispered, "Okay, I'm coming with, but only so you don't get hurt and only if we travel to Ered Luin first to see if Thorin's okay―" Gimli raised his eyebrows. Rue murmured, "Uh, I'll get my backpack. Leave a thank-you note for Dis first."

_**Author's Note: **_Gimli is *whoop whoop* going on the quest! You will see why in the upcoming chapters. I think I have one more chapter or one more and a half before Bag End. Sorry for the unexpected monster chapter. And―sorry I can't resist―did you guys see the official trailer?! Oh. My. God. I'm speechless!

JJ: Gimli is here to stay…or is he? Couldn't resist including him. And of course Fili and Kili, too. Thanks for the review :)

Um. Hi: Interesting story anon. I don't know if you noticed, but last weekend, the summaries for fics and the PMing system went all bonkers. So I went to go fix my summary, but the periods were nonexistent. I was forced to use commas and a shorter summary, but I think it's been a good thing. Thanks for taking the time to review :) especially since you don't read OC stories.

Guest: You said you want to see _Rue_, not Thorin! That's a huge compliment. I'm glad my character is holding her own through her "Uhs" and complete social awkwardness. Thanks for the review :)


	6. Don't You Forget about Me

_**Author's Note: **_Rue and Gimli are now on their way to Ered Luin, and then the Shire ;) Thanks DwarvenWarrior, ElynFlame, CannonRebel, house of the falling sun, anna. pantelarou, UKReader, SiaSaySomeday, Adeleidhis, SwanInProgress, and Guest for the reviews! All your reviews were so, so loved this week as corny as that sounds. Last weekend, I posted my query letter for my manuscript on a public forum (for those who don't know what queries are, they are letters addressed to literary agents that are meant to entice and must be under 250 words. Stressful little buggers). Anyway, I'm not trying to sound all whiny, but someone on that forum called my book idea "horrible." And so I guess I just want to say your reviews really, really cheered me up during a brief time where I was like, "Should I even be a writer? I'm I wasting my time?" Thanks so much for making me feel better :) And before I forget, also thanks for the follows and favorites. Response to Guest will be below.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Don't You (Forget about Me)" by Simple Minds. Yes, _The Breakfast Club_!

_**Chapter Six: Don't You Forget about Me**_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things we were working on_

Traveling with Gimli turned out to be an entirely different experience from traveling with Thorin. For one, Gimli _laughed_, and a lot. He also was a chatterbox. She missed Thorin's silent prowess, the intensity he had about everything, the way he listened and remembered things. Lamely, Rue even missed his spring-like scent. She just missed _him_.

They were leading the pony they had "borrowed" from the Blue Mountains up a steep mountainside. Borrowed meant Gimli sneaking in the barn, grabbing a pony, and then making a run for it while his mother could be heard bellowing from his house, "GIMLI!"

The last two days of traveling north had been hell. Continuously, they'd been walking in an upwards slant, cold wind gusting their faces. The blue flannel jacket she had found in her backpack―only jacket that was hers actually―and brown trousers Dis had given her were doing nothing to keep the cold from chilling her bones. And on an even worse note, she had started her period yesterday. Bleh. Now she was wearing the weirdest feminine products she'd ever seen in her life, things that looked like pads part-diaper. Luckily, Dis had been awesome enough to give her some, though. For that, Rue was forever grateful.

Gimli said Gloin had taken him to Ered Luin four times. Rue knew he had a reputation of over exaggerating, so four times probably meant only once or twice. Still, the gnawing feeling that something was wrong was getting even worse the farther they went. She just kept imagining Thorin dead somewhere or trapped after some kind of supposed accident. Was Naji that crazy to deliver on his threats? If Naji was a Stocktonian, Rue would've been like, "Hell yeah," but he was a Man of Bree, of Middle-earth. In some sickening ways, Middle-earth was crazier than Stockton was.

"This is a fist bump," Rue explained while Gimli watched her hands in fascination as he held the pony's reins. She bumped his fist with hers, Gimli nodding.

"Lass, is this a greeting in your realm?" he asked, chuckling brightly.

"Lots of men say hello like this." Yep, guys from the hood. Homies.

"So we _bump _fist?" Gimli asked hesitantly, quirking up an eyebrow because he probably thought it was pretty strange. "It is like the way Dwarf men of the same kin greet each other, except―" He brought a thick finger to his forehead― "We use our heads for the bumping."

She giggled. "Really? That's like the Hells Angels or something!" Dwarves were like motorcycle gang members too?

"Hells Angels?" Gimli asked, stepping over one particularly big rock in his path. "What are Hells Angels?"

"They're a clan from my home." She gave a little shrug, not wanting to elaborate that they killed people and participated in illicit activities, all the while riding motorcycles cross-country. Gimli was too young for that kind of info.

"Oh," he said deep-throatily, nodding.

Rue stole a glimpse at her shoes. The soles were nearly falling off, the jagged terrain they were forced to climb doing a number on them. She paused, doubling over to tie her shoelaces that had come undone for the sixth time today.

Gimli stopped walking, peering down at her. He was probably summing up the same opinion Thorin had of her: an inconvenience.

"I have some boots. They are a little big, but they should fit well nonetheless," Gimli grumbled, digging in his pack and pulling out brown boots. The insane laces on the boots scared the crap out of Rue, but she took them anyway. Thank goodness. Over the past two days, Rue had noticed Gimli always pulled the right something out of that pack―which was starting to remind her of Hermione's bewitched beaded bag.

She sat on the rocky path, the sharpness of several rocks digging into her butt. Rue fleetingly noticed the pony's hooves were inches from her arms. A few minutes later, after being yelled at by an aggravated Gimli for not knowing how to lace up the boots, she was up on her boot-clad feet. They were thick, sturdy, and warm. She felt like a badass, like Thorin. There was a little kick in her heart at the thought of him.

They were climbing up the mountainside, everything feeling more colorful thanks to the newfound playfulness in mood. The morning sky was pinkish-red and made Rue think of that "Nothing Gold Can Stay" poem used in _The Outsiders_, even though the sky wasn't gold. She was all artsy-fartsy happy in her new boots, thinking up artsy-fartsy descriptions and having honky dory feelings.

"Just a bit longer, and then we can ride the pony again." Gimli grinned. "When we arrive to the Shire, lass, my father will be in the shock of his life. He will know he was mistaken not to take _me _when he sees I have made my own way while taking care of a lass." Taking care of her? Rue didn't see it that way. Last night, she had kept watch and comforted him after he had a nightmare of his mom catching him on the mountain pass to Ered Luin.

She nodded along, pursing her lips as she sidestepped a moss-covered rock. Beads of sweat trailed down the back of Rue's neck. She was about to reach for one of her few precious hair ties―precious because her crazy hair broke them all the time―in her backpack when she slammed right into the pony's rear. Rue bounced back, blinking in surprise. Gimli was a little ahead, mouth hung open, frozen on the spot. In front of Gimli was one of the many high points of the mountainside and beyond that it seemed to slope downwards.

Squeezing past the pony's junk in the trunk, Rue went to stand by Gimli's side, breathing hard. That expression couldn't be good. She followed Gimli's eyes, stumbling backwards when she saw _him_. Thorin. King Under the Mountain. He had been climbing up, near the high point, mouth slightly parted at the sight of them.

He was walking with a limp in his gait, using a stick. Thorin glared when he saw Rue's eyes on the stick, throwing it aside furiously. Quickly, she looked away.

"King Under the Mountain." Gimli bowed, seeming completely awestruck by Thorin. "We took this pass, for we were in fear of―of how long it has been since you left home. We were searching for you―" He pointed at Rue― "It was the lass's idea." Well, partially.

Rue bounded forward, scared shitless of doing something wrong to offend Thorin, but hey―he looked injured.

Her tongue fell limp, but mangled words came out anyway.

"Ohmygodareyouokay?"

Thorin snarled, "_What_?" He took one-step forward determinedly, the tips of his boots slipping a little on loose rock. Fleeting panic was on Thorin's face, but he straightened his stance right away, continually forcing himself to walk.

Luckily, Gimli had Rue's back.

"She asked of your condition?"

Rue and Gimli met each other's eyes, silently concluding that Thorin _was _hurt and they somehow had to get him to agree for medical examination.

"It does _not _matter," Thorin growled now, halting, nostrils flaring. Oh, no. She knew _that _look. Thorin continued on, seething, "I am returning to the Blue Mountains and I find a mere Dwarfling traveling with a woman―who I clearly told to wait with my sister and nephews for my return!" Thorin was starting to get a little red in the face. Rue unrealistically hoped it was the cold, not his temper. Was it a bad time to say his nephews weren't at home anymore?

Rue took a step backwards in fright while Gimli's eyes fell to the ground in shame.

She sputtered, "But―but―"

"BUT WHAT?"

Thorin went to take another step-forward. His bad leg gave out. He stumbled, losing his footing, nearly falling. Rue rushed forward, throwing her arms around Thorin's shoulders to keep him upright. Gimli joined Rue, tucking an arm underneath Thorin's arms.

"You―what happened?" she stammered, realizing one of her worst fears had come true. "What happened to your leg?"

Stubbornly, Thorin attempted to pull away from their grips, but in a crazy brave act, Gimli puffed out his chest and began to lower a snarling Thorin to the ground. Rue helped.

"I AM FINE!" he roared.

"I cannot allow you to continue on if you are injured," Gimli explained nervously, redness sinking into his cheeks. "My―my uncle is a healer! He has showed me a few things, such as healing horse babes, pig babes, and cow babes. How different can a Dwarf King be, yeah?" Rue knew his list of "patients" only meant one horse baby, but she didn't care. If Gimli knew anything about healing, it was miraculous. She knew jack-shit about playing Dr. House. By the way, she was starting to notice some resemblances between Dr. House and Thorin.

They continued to lower a struggling Thorin to the ground, who seemed seconds away from punching Gimli first, and then her.

"I told you already, I am fine!" Thorin hissed from his spot on the ground. He tried to get back up, only for Gimli to stand over him, who fearlessly reached for Thorin's bad leg. King Under the Mountain blinked, his mouth parting before closing. It was certainly obvious he never expected Gimli to be so insistent.

Rue plopped to her knees next to Thorin, shrugging her backpack off.

"Please―just let us take a look? And if it's not bad, then maybe we can put you on the pony, take you to the Blue Mountains―"

"_WE_ ARE HEADING FOR THE SHIRE!" Thorin shouted, jerking a finger up the mountain slope, figuratively meaning the pathway to the Shire. "_GIMLI _IS RETURNING TO THE BLUE MOUNTAINS, WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Rue tried to block out his shouting, her eyes cautiously traveling over Thorin's injured leg. And then she saw it. Underneath the hem of his tunic, which Gimli had impatiently pushed aside, was a gash. Blood soaked through his trousers.

That wasn't an injury caused by―

"Your majesty," Gimli said carefully, "what weapon caused _this_? I must know to heal as best I can. I am not trying to be prying." He bit his lip nervously, eyes awkwardly darting away from Thorin.

Thorin chucked his sword aside and bedroll, grumbling underneath his breath, "A sword."

Oh, crap.

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling _

_Down, down, down_

The wound was four inches deep, oozing blood―according to Gimli it would have been oozing puss, too, if it wasn't for Thorin's Dwarf blood. Gimli had explained Dwarves could heal faster, which was pretty awesome. They were like…Wolverine?

Unfortunately, it had started to rain, so they were forced to seek shelter in a cave that was conveniently on the bottom of the mountain pass on the way back. For once, they'd been lucky. It hadn't been easy getting Thorin to the cave. One, he insisted that he was fine and "they keep going" anyway. Two, he had been too damn stubborn to accept their help on the way down, so Thorin had slowed their pace big time. Rue didn't care, and she didn't think Gimli cared either. Thorin's well-being was the first priority. If only he thought that. He seemed hell-bent on getting to the Shire one way or another. See, if this were _Harry Potter_, she could apparate them there. Simple. But since this was Middle-earth, they had to ride ponies―and walk. One of those hovercrafts from _The Hunger Games _wouldn't be so bad to have, either, right about now.

Firelight glowed against the dimness of the cave. Gimli had gotten a fire going before he left to venture outside the cave in search of healing herbs and plants in the surrounding forest, anything that would help Thorin heal faster. Rue awkwardly sat with her back facing Thorin, knowing he was forced to sit with his trousers pulled halfway down because of where his wound was. He was kind of half-naked. Rue couldn't help the blush that kept creeping up her cheeks every time she imagined "accidentally" turning around and seeing him. Not that she would ever do that. Thorin was a very private person, and damn her if she was low enough to do that.

Rue shivered from the cold. Drips from the cave ceiling landed on her shoulders. She scooted inches to the left, careful not to turn whatsoever. If _she_ were this cold, then maybe Thorin―

She didn't think, leaning forward to grab her colorful Jansport backpack. Rue unzipped it, digging inside the large pocket for several moments. Her fingers clenched onto softness―her Tigger blanket from back home. Natalie had gotten it for her when she was twelve and oddly obsessed with Tigger. She wasn't anymore. Nope. Okay, maybe a little.

Rue clumsily stood up, swallowing hard. She walked backwards, doing some kind of weird moonwalk.

Thorin growled defensively, "What are you doing?"

Covering her eyes with one hand, Rue spun around, heading for him. She stopped inches away from Thorin, or at least the spot she thought he was.

"Here." Rue tried to hand him the blanket, which he refused to take. It was one hell of a battle not to see him as she bent down, awkwardly draping his legs.

Rue could feel him tense.

"Are you covered?" she asked quietly, gulping.

"Yes." His voice was a rough growl, bordering on disbelief.

Rue's hands dropped to her sides as she stood up. She looked at Thorin, who was sitting closest to the fire, his face a mask of incredulity. Quickly, the incredulity vanished. Now he seemed cross, fire burning in his blue eyes.

Rue was nervous, her hands behind her back. "Now you can be a little warmer and not have to feel weird about―uh―your injury." Her gaze fell to the rocky floor. Man, did she sound like an idiot.

"Why did you come?"

Rue blinked, open-mouthed as she forced herself to look Thorin in the eye. The question was genuine, his eyes fleeting over her face for the answer because he clearly thought there was a ninety-nine percent chance she would be deceitful. Rue didn't take it personally. She had learned Thorin suspected everybody who wasn't a Dwarf to be shady, sometimes even Dwarves, too. He just expected people to screw him over.

"You see," Rue started clumsily, the tip of her new boots scuffing against the floor in her sudden nervousness, "Gimli came to my window one night. He was all like, 'Lass, you wanna go to the Shire?' I was like, 'Yeah, but only if we can go to Ered Luin first.' Dis told me you would be okay, but―" She frantically waved her arms about― "I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, Thorin. And I―I was right!" Rue cried, pointing at his legs, her bottom lip quivering. "I wish I wasn't right. What―was it―" She shut her eyes for one long moment, trying not to cry― "_Naji_?" Rue opened her eyes, shaking all over. Her hand pressed against her forehead in frustration. Please no.

Thorin shifted uncomfortably, gazing at the cave floor. "It was not that _Man_, but it was a Man of Bree, paid by him to slew me." His words echoed darkly in the cave, this sudden coldness twisting through the air. It was as though his words drained all the color in the world. Everything was mute, hopeless.

Rue blinked back tears, pacing back and forth. She hugged herself, feeling like a pile of the Hungarian Horntail's dung. No. She was probably even lower than that. Thorin was hurt because of―of―

An ugly choking noise was ripped from her throat as she whirled toward Thorin. Pathetically, Rue fell to her knees, forearms shivering in the rapid wave of emotions skyrocketing through her body. Her fault. It was _all _her fault. Couldn't she just go home? So she would stop ruining Thorin's life.

"I'm sorry!" Rue howled like some out-of-control animal, sending a hand smacking the rocky floor. That had been a stupid idea. Pulsations of pain shot through her hand. Her fingers were shaking, but Rue didn't care. She _deserved _every ounce of pain. Uselessly, her forearms came to rest on her knees. Rue was trembling all over, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. But of course she sucked at _not _crying.

Thorin's eyes were wide, mouth parted. His fingers were on the blanket, and that was when Rue noticed the blood from his wound had soaked through the blanket. It was enough to calm her down. Rue crawled closer to him, shaking her head.

"I'll find him. Stop this. I―" Rue outstretched a hand toward Thorin's shoulder in a lame attempt of comfort― "I just have to make sure you're okay first. I'm sorry, Thorin. For everything―"

Thorin snapped, "Can you _not_ see the truth?" His words were heavy, making Rue's head snap upwards.

"What do you mean?" she asked weakly, lightly touching his shoulder. Gosh, this was going to be the moment when he jerked away from her touch, and said, "Get the hell out my life."

Thorin was deadly serious. Between clenched teeth, he explained, "If that _Man_ really wanted _you_, then why would he have not waited outside the Blue Mountains? Why would he have not waited until you were alone? _He_―" Thorin's voice was louder, more ferocious― "Wishes a _sick _vengeance on me." Thorin was staring at the fire, getting lost in the flames, squeezing the blanket with fistfuls of animosity.

"Good point," Rue quietly sputtered, uncomfortably dropping her gaze. "I never thought―I just―it was stupid of me to think he was after me when…" When it was clear, he had _something _against Thorin. When it was clear, it would take a miracle for any person to be that hung up over Rue.

"When what?" Thorin wondered gruffly.

Rue shrugged limply. "It doesn't matter―so did the―_assassin_―sneak up on you? How did it happen?"

"Answer me first."

She nodded slowly, awkwardly realizing her hand was still on his shoulder. "So―sorry." Rue pulled her hand away, feeling like one big idiot. "I was just going to say that it's obvious he has something against Dwarves, so…you were always his target. I just can't help feeling like I _led_ you in this mess because I did."

Thorin was staring at her for several long, tense moments. Flashes of remorse were in his eyes.

"I told you already, Miss Rue, what that Man _does _is not your blame to take. It is his," he growled. "The assassin had been following me for days, thinking I had no indication he was there, which I did. He confronted me and we battled." Thorin's gaze seemed lost, misunderstood. He cast a glimpse at the cave entrance, as if begging for Gimli's return.

Rue gulped, overcome by too many damn emotions. Desperately, she wanted to know if Thorin was going to be okay, if what Gimli had said about Dwarves was really true. Before she could think better of it, she outstretched a hand toward his leg. She gave a little gasp of fright, luckily realizing what she had been about to do. Touching Thorin while his trousers were pulled halfway down? Big no-no. Rue jerked her hand backwards, not daring to stare at Thorin _now_.

"Sorry again," she muttered apologetically. "For _everything_."

Tense silence shrouded the cave. Rue stared at the fire, wondering where―where the assassin was now. Oh, gosh. Suddenly, her cheeks felt ice-cold.

"Thorin―is that Man―is he?" she blinked back tears, shaking her head. Rue couldn't even form the question correctly. It was just…terrifying to think that Thorin had almost been killed, that he probably had to―

"Yes." His voice was scary grave, yet poignant in some weird way. Rue realized seconds later that she heard regret, _remorse_. His "yes" was plagued by anguish he desperately tried to hide.

Rue gently sent her fists _thudding _against her thighs to calm herself. It was weird, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the sick realization that Thorin had to _murder_ and the realization she would probably never get to clap her hands during music theory class ever again. The whole fists-punching-her-thighs-thing made her remember her music major classes. But that world seemed like an entirely different life now. In this world, Thorin Oakenshield―a Dwarf king, a fearless man of great honor―was in deep shit.

She gazed at him, the intensity in his eyes daunting. His face was twisted in some painful grimace as he stared at the cave wall, unblinking, as if remembering what had happened. And then his eyes froze on hers. Rue squirmed uncomfortably, eyes dropping to the floor.

"You're so determined that even a wound won't stop you," she whispered in awe. "It's―I bet you can do anything you put your mind to."

Thorin was silent. His silence was either a good thing or bad thing. She guessed the latter.

Rue forced herself to look at him. He was staring at her blanket, opening his mouth.

"T―" Thorin started gruffly, cutting off suddenly. He began again, giving Rue a once over, "The blanket is useful. I―" His voice was a _whisper_, well at least as much as a whisper it could be― "Am grateful."

Rue was stunned, blinking. What?

She grinned. "You can have it if you want. You know, Kili really liked it. He thought Tigger was pretty cool." Rue exhaled softly, her long curly bangs blowing out her eyes, not thinking as she spoke, "I really hope Kili and Fili have some warm blankets on the way to the Shire." Word vomit. Rue covered her mouth, jaw hung open. That wasn't supposed to come out.

Just then, Gimli sauntered into the cave, numerous plants and weird herbs bundled in his arms. It was clear by the way Gimli hesitated by the entrance, that he could sense the rage screaming off Thorin.

Thorin growled, sounding like a tiger that had finally escaped its cage, "_What_?"

Crap.

_Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

Actually, telling Thorin how Kili and Fili had left in the middle of the night for the Shire―without Dis's or Thorin's permission―hadn't been _that _bad. Sure, Thorin had tossed a piece of wood into the fire like he probably thought it was Naji and yelled for a few minutes about the irresponsibility of his nephews. Other than that, everything was going smooth sailing, at least as much as it could with Thorin's stubbornness. He refused to ride the pony for more than three hours at a time, forcing himself to walk as if to prove something. Rue didn't think he had _anything_ to prove. He was strong-willed, capable, and intelligent. Thorin had built a new home for his scattered people, something that was so freaking incredible. He didn't need to prove _anything _to anyone.

One week later, they were past the Blue Mountains, making way for the Shire. Gimli was in a good mood since he had made a great counterpoint to Thorin's insistencies of, "Return home, Dwarfling." Gimli had said something along the lines of, "With due respect, King, you are still recovering, but there is a chick here who obviously knows jack-shit about surviving in the Wild. What if something happens? I'm _needed_ here. I wouldn't have my honor and stuff if I left my King and a chick all alone." Well debated, Gimli.

Thickets of trees surrounded them, lush, unrelenting forest. Rue was riding on the pony, since Gimli and Thorin had cornered her into riding it. Dis had been right when she said Dwarf men were gentlemen; even Big Bad King Under the Mountain was.

Thorin was walking with a slight limp, his limp hardly noticeable. Yesterday, when Gimli had checked on Thorin's wound, it had _finally _become a scab. In Gimli's excitement and exclamations proclaiming, "I healed the Dwarf King," he had almost hugged Thorin. Luckily, he had realized who the hell he was about to hug and had stopped himself.

"Gims," Rue called, "you wanna ride?" She felt bad they were walking while her butt was on the pony. If anyone needed to do any walking, it was _her_.

"No, lass, Dwarf men do not tire easy." Gimli puffed his chest out. "We are strong, endure what Men cannot, and are _fighters_!" He started pumping his axe around like a little kid waving their video game controller around. More than ever, Rue could tell he was just a Dwarfling. Guilt ate her heart. Had she really been selfish enough to take Gimli to Ered Luin? But what if―what if she had refused to go? Would he have headed to the Shire all by himself? What if something had happened to him? So many "what ifs."

All these convoluted thoughts were interrupted as Thorin held up his hand. He was a little ways ahead of her and Gimli. That gesture meant stop, the Middle-earth version of a stop sign. She halted the pony all by herself, which was a big feat for a herp derp like her.

He peered over his shoulder; face a mask of utter seriousness. "Wait here while I scout ahead. There _is _something not right." He trudged ahead, his footsteps suddenly stealthier. Thorin turned one last time, locking eyes with her briefly, and then uttering to Gimli, "Keep guard."

He was then off, somehow quiet despite his slight limp. Thorin skirted past a plethora of trees, out of sight within minutes. Rue felt uneasy on a pony, vulnerable since she barely knew how to ride one. With an awkward snort, she slid off the pony, stumbling a bit. She grinned. Rue was off! And she hadn't gotten injured.

Gimli turned to her, hands clenching on his axe. "I do not like the silence."

Rue closed the distance between them, standing by his side. Hastily, Gimli's hand slid into his pack. Seconds later, he whipped out a dagger. His eyes were big as he scanned the forest around. Sure, Rue was no Mother Nature expert, but she knew woods bathed in silence usually meant the death eaters or the antichrist was coming.

Gimli handed her the dagger. "For you."

She blinked in surprise, beaming as she grabbed the slight dagger. "Really? For me? Don't you think I'm like gonna poke my own eye out or something?" The dagger gleamed underneath the afternoon light; curved inwards at the end, reminding Rue of a fancier version of shanks Stockton gangsters tended to carry around.

"I will admit that you are dim at times," Gimli said grumpily, "but you have had enough sense not to―" His eyes traveled to the path Thorin had taken, his voice a whisper now― "Bring up the meeting in Ered Luin."

Rue nodded. "I was scared you were gonna bring it up. Yeah, uh, I have a feelingit didn't go well."

Gimli chuckled, seeming more relaxed than he had been seconds ago. "Are you saying I have a bigmouth?" Yeah.

In a flash, the laughter faded from Gimli's eyes. His body was erect in anticipation, eyes fearful.

"Did you hear that?"

Suddenly, from the tree on Gimli's left, _something_ leapt at him, wielding a sword. Its skin was grimy―brown―mouth looking split-open, pointed ears mangled. Rue gasped, shocked as hell as the creature tackled Gimli down. She reacted instinctively, bending down to pick up a rock. With the world's crappiest throw, she tossed the rock. The rock struck the creature―wait, no, it was an Orc―on the back. It jerked away from Gimli. Gimli was on his back, luckily unharmed, but pissed the hell off.

"Oh, you mangy Orc, wait until I get up!" Gimli groused, trying to get back up, reaching for his axe that had fallen out his grip.

Rue started backwards, swallowing hard. No. Not Gimli.

The Orc took one-step forward, pointing the tip of its sword at her. Its mouth opened, mangled words coming out as it asked, "Where is the Dwarf-scum?" Dwarf-scum? What Dwarf? She knew Thorin, Gimli, Fili, Kili, Dis, and the Ri brothers―

Rue thought on her toes for once, throwing her backpack aside. The Orc stepped backwards defensively, tilting its head curiously.

"You're…you're talking about Thorin, aren't you?" Rue squeaked in shit-face terror.

And then the Orc smiled, which was the creepiest thing she'd seen since the ghost that haunted her room in the Prancing Pony.

"You know who I speak of." Huh? She had only been trying to make up a story as she went along.

Rue gave a jerky nod, spinning on her heels, hoping that all the running she had done for fun after high school would pay off, hoping that this impulsive plan would work.

She screamed deafeningly, "Thorin!" The yell seemed to break something in the air. The Orc ran for her, swinging its sword. Rue turned left, the blade missing her by a few inches, sprinting in the complete opposite direction Thorin had taken off. She glimpsed over her shoulder, making sure the Orc was following her. It was. Good. It wouldn't get Gimli then.

Her heart was beating like an insane drumbeat, everything around her coming into focus. Rue ran hard, remembering to breathe correctly so she wouldn't get a stitch in her side. Her footsteps were uncharacteristically meticulous, something that always happened when she ran. Walking was a different story. Always when she ran, Rue underwent this weird transformation. Running made her careful, alert, and clear-headed.

She passed several shrubs, casting another glimpse over her shoulder. The Orc was on her trail, at least six-feet behind, gaining fast. Rue kept running hard, the instinct for self-preservation trying to battle her "how to run a track-meet" instincts. She knew she could go for five minutes if she absolutely had to before a break. Rue was _positive _she could tire out the Orc.

Twisting past several trees, Rue hopped over one high tree root, heart pumping furiously. Forcing her mouth to stay shut, forcing the urge to scream away, she continued on. Up ahead, she saw a smallish clearing, a gauntlet of trees forming a circle around it.

Rue stole a glance over her shoulder, relief flooding through her when she saw the Orc was falling behind. Her hand was squeezed around the dagger's hilt for dear life, knuckles turning white. Oh, gosh. What if the Orc had figured out she was just playing distraction?

Rue cried, "THORIN!" Oh, God, she was freaking beyond terrified, goose bumps riddling every inch of her body. She was going to die. Yep, this was going to be the end of her. But maybe―maybe she could lead the Orc on some kind of goose chase before it killed her. Maybe she could give Thorin and Gimli the chance to escape.

The fear made her open her mouth, which made her breathing ragged. Rue shot a look over her shoulder again. She skidded to a halt, frightened pulses of liquid-fire icing her body. Her blood ran cold. Oh, crap.

The Orc was gone.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she took in the sight around her. She was in the clearing, the circle of trees encasing her. Rue felt small, and then big. Small and big. Trembling from head to toe, gasping like a fish, Rue was scared shitless.

She twirled around; too scared to stand still, to have her back turned on any―

A loud _oomph _rang throughout the air as her world turned upside down, body slamming into the bed of pine needles as a great force speared her. Rue was on her side, and then forced on her back as the Orc clambered on top of her. They were grappling, Rue swinging her legs around wildly, upending her dagger so the knifepoint was inches from the Orc's face.

The Orc brought the sword's blade to her neck. Rue's eyes doubled in size. Everything was in slow motion as she felt the blade centimeters from her neck. The Orc held the sword in place. It breathed in her face, darks eyes buzzing in excitement.

"Where is the Dwarf King?" The Orc asked gutturally.

Rue shook her head. No. She couldn't do that to Thorin, not even to save her own ass. She―she would make up a story.

"He's―he's gone because he met a friend out here," Rue squeaked, the words sounding like complete bull to her own ears. Her chest heaved up and down, breaths shallow.

The Orc grimaced, "Then why were you calling for _his_ name, She-Dwarf? I have not seen one in twenty years." She-Dwarf?

Suddenly, it was like a light switch had been turned on in Rue's head. It was time to fight and go Stockton, or get killed. Before she could even think about what she was doing, Rue yelled like a banshee, sending her dagger plunging against the Orc's cheek. It screamed, stumbling off her, on its knees as it bellowed in pain.

Seconds later, the Orc slammed its blade down. Rue rolled out the way, climbing to her feet, gripping her dagger. The Orc was up on its feet, too, snarling in disgust, black blood oozing from its cheek.

Rue lunged forward, fleetingly remembering all the fights she had seen on the streets and at Edison High School. The best advice was to go ballistic. Rue tried to cut the Orc's sword hand, her other hand balling in a fist. She banged the Orc in the skull with her fist, punching it while struggling to hold it in place with her dagger. Again and again, she kept punching.

It sent its sword whirling forward, Rue jumping backwards. She didn't see the upheaval tree root behind her, tripping, landing on her butt. Desperately, she went to get back up, scooting backwards as the Orc crept forward.

A sudden twinge of pain stabbed her scalp. Out of the corner of her eye, Rue saw her freaking _hair _was caught in a bush. Of course, her hair would be the death of her.

"Let's see what your husband thinks when I chop off your _precious _Dwarven hair and send it to him in pieces with your _defiled _body," the Orc hissed.

Rue held out her dagger. Thorns pricked her free fingers as she tried to untangle her hair.

One second, the Orc was grinning in sick anticipation, the next, a blur of fur crashed against the Orc. Rue saw a flash of silver―a sword penetrate the Orc in the gut. Tears leaked out her eyes. It was Thorin, his shoulders tense, eyes clouted in fear as the Orc fell back down, its mouth opening and closing while it was on the brink of death.

Thorin closed the distance between them quick, warily taking a glimpse over his shoulder every other second. He knelt in front of Rue, rough Dwarven hands helping untangle her hair from the thorny bush. Rue was shaking all over, legs twitching. Thorin's eyes were blue fire, his fingers brushing against hers in her attempt to unravel her crazy hair.

Rue spoke up, voice splintering, "It―it thought―I was a _She-Dwarf_." She-Dwarf came out high-pitched. Thorin's hands pulled away, her hair finally free from the bush-attack. Thorin then grabbed her shoulder, the feel of his hand taut.

"Are you hurt?" he asked loudly, unnerved, eyes almost bugging out.

"I'm okay, what about you?"

_Crash_, _crash_, _thump_. Thorin was up on his feet, sword raised as he stood in front of Rue, thick legs blocking almost everything in sight, but not enough. Rue saw Gimli come into the clearing, axe-blade drenched in black blood. His face was ghost white.

"Is the lass all right?" Gimli sputtered. "Another Orc attacked me or I would have come sooner."

"I'm fine," Rue squeaked, trying to gain the courage to stand up.

Thorin marched to the dying Orc inches away, placing the tip of his sword on its neck. His face was contorted in rage―in sickening horror.

"Who led you?" Thorin growled, long black hair billowing softly, a complete contrast to his penetrating gaze. It was like he was trying to stab the Orc with his eyes.

The Orc said three last words before dying.

"Azog the Defiler."

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_**Author's Note: **_Oh, yes, I went there! Thorin is finding out about Azog _before_ the quest. Hope you lovely readers review, favorite, or follow. I would love to hear your opinion and thoughts on the story so far. Hope I didn't make Gimli OOC. I just thought a younger Gimli would be awestruck by Thorin haha.

Guest: Thanks for taking the time to review twice :) Glad you're enjoying my chapters. I'm enjoying writing them. Now I sound egocentric. Sorry :) Thanks again.


	7. Clocks

_**Author's Note:**_ In honor of Halloween, I have added some extra dialogue between Rue and Thorin having to do with scary story time :) Hope you enjoy. Thanks ElynFlame, SwanInProgress, Just4Me, DwarvenWarrior, anna. pantelarou, lillalil, SiaSaySomeday, UKReader, and house of the falling sun for reviewing. You guys spoil me so much with your kind reviews :) Also thanks for the follows and favorites.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Clocks" by Coldplay. There was a brief time in my life (this was when I was ten 'mind you) when I thought Coldplay was boring. How stupid was I? This song is awesome! They are awesome!

_**Chapter Seven: Clocks**_

Thorin went psycho.

"YOU SPEAK LIES!" he roared at the Orc's corpse, kicking it in the face, this pained expression screwed on his face as the Orc's teeth and nose shattered. Black blood oozed over the Orc, on Thorin's boot, but that didn't stop him.

Rue and Gimli held their breaths, discreetly tiptoeing closer to each other. They closed the distance separating them, Rue shaking all over, grabbing Gimli by the shoulders.

She whispered, "Gims, you all right?"

Gimli nodded, eyes bugged out as he watched Thorin kick the shit out of the Orc's corpse from behind Rue. "Yes. Lass, are you harmed?"

She felt strangely protective of Gimli, making an effort to physically block out Thorin's rampaging meltdown by standing taller.

"I'm fine," she squeaked, eyes darting around frantically, listening to the sound of _thud_, _thunk_, and _stomp_ as Thorin kept kicking the Orc's face in. Who was Azog the Defiler? Why was―whoever that was―searching for Thorin? Azog the Defiler sounded like a professional wrestler's ring name or a gangster's street code. Was it a Dwarf, Orc, Goblin, death eater, Wizard, maybe even a Middle-earth version of the Millennium Falcon? What the heck was a Azog the Defiler? Or _who_ the heck was Azog the Defiler?

Suddenly, the _thudding _stopped, which meant―

Thorin whirled toward them, stopping to stand inches away, agony etched on his face. His fists were clenched, smudges of black blood on his cheeks, nostrils flaring, and body completely rigid. It was the first time Rue saw any vulnerability in Big Bad King Under the Mountain: the wrinkles in his face were more distinct than ever, as if screaming what Thorin wanted to say, "I'm too tried for this―for everything!" His eyes were blue thunder, brimming in hurt, in combating _rage_.

"What were you doing?" Thorin snarled, voice shaking in his attempt not to shout bloody murder.

Gimli looked at Rue. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Gimli unexpectedly cut her off.

"You should have seen the lass!" Gimli cried out, wiggling his shoulders. "It was thoughtless, but _she_ distracted the Orc!"

Rue stepped in front of Gimli, swallowing hard, realizing she was going to get the full-brunt of Thorin's anger. Oh, gosh. Don't cry. She had been seconds away from being gutted by an Orc, but somehow Thorin's anger overshadowed that. Was his temper really that bad? Maybe it was the realization that she didn't want to disappoint him that hurt even worse. He must have been disappointed in her.

Thorin inched closer, arms still shaking, forearm guards splattered by Orc blood. He didn't say anything, eyes freezing on hers, prodding her to explain herself. His silent rage. Oh, gosh, _not _his silent rage.

"You see," Rue squeaked, sniveling, snot running out her nose, "I―I was on the track team in high school. Track team is a running sport, so I know how to run. Uh―I'm no Olympic athlete, but I―I thought I could tire the Orc out―" She paused, using the back of her sleeve to wipe her nose, feeling humiliated― "I made one mistake! And that was by stopping! I was trying to see if it was still following me, but―but it wasn't so I stopped." Her words were no longer hysterical, but a fearful whisper. "That―uh―that was how it got me."

She hugged herself, shivering.

Gimli's mouth was open in awe.

The scary anger faded from Thorin's eyes, replaced by ephemeral fear. A split-second later, it had vanished like smoke going up. Rue could have sworn he looked afraid. And if Thorin was afraid, then this Azog the Defiler might be like Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange. Personally, Bellatrix was scarier.

Thorin spun around, stomping toward the tramped over pathway Rue had come. Well, uh, she certainly wasn't stealthy running through the woods―

"We still have seven hours of light. Move. Do _not _waste time," Thorin growled viciously, for the first time Rue could recall, his voice splintered.

She and Gimli stood still for a few seconds, giving each other sidelong glances, as if asking quietly, "What the hell just happened?"

Then they were running after Thorin out of fear of many things: Orcs and Thorin's monstrous temper.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

Rue lay on her stomach in blades of grass, the trees thinned out around their campsite. The sun was merely setting as she scribbled in her diary, saying everything she needed to tell Nat.

_Dear Nat,_

_The last week and a half, Thorin's been different. REALLY different. I'm worried about him. This Azog must be really bad. I finally know what Azog is: a pale Orc. Yesterday, when me and Gimli went to get some kindling, he told me who Azog was when I puckered up the courage to ask. Honestly, I had been expecting Thorin to be standing in the shadows of trees, and for him to come stomping out to yell at me for even asking. Gimli said he didn't know the full-story, since everybody seems to think he's a Dwarfling and too young to tell (he is, but I'm not going to tell him). He just said that Azog the Defiler was this giant, pale Orc who's supposed to be dead because Thorin killed him years ago. Sometimes, Thorin seems like he's cationic for a few seconds, staring off into space, looking out at the sky when me and Gimli ask him something. It takes him a few seconds to break out of his sad spell, but when he does, he's mad. I know he doesn't like being seen like that, just like he hated being seen injured and hated even more Gimli healing him. I just, sometimes I don't know what to do. If it were you, I'd hug him, but it isn't. I just get this mental image of me trying to hug Thorin, and Thorin punching me in the face for even touching him. I know he's a Dwarf so he wouldn't hit me, but still. On the bright side, we're in Hobbiton. Also, two days ago, at approximately noontime, Thorin gave me a compliment. It's kinda lame I know the time and have remembered every little word, like Thorin is Regina George or something,__ but it made my heart warm and fuzzy. And before you ask, I don't like Thorin that way. I mean, he's handsome, brave, intelligent, a protector―ne__ver mind, Nat, stop being pushy! Thorin said, "The Orc was certainly not expecting you to outsmart him or cut h__im in the cheek. It is no wonder he mistook you for a She-Dwarf." At first, I didn't know it was a compliment, but then Gimli whispered to me, "Miss Rue, for a Dwarf King of such high eminence to compliment you along the lines of a She-Dwarf, well―I wish h__e would have took note of how I killed an Orc all by myself." Shucks._

_Love Rue XOXOXO (Like in _Secret Admirer_) _

_PS: No sign of Bree Men. Yes!_

Rue felt herself redden when she stole a sneaky glance at Thorin. He was sharpening his sword with a whetstone, half-gazing in the distance at the pinkish-red horizon. He was sitting on a rock, his eyes screaming he was longing for _something_.

She let out a deep sigh, her head dropping on her diary cover after she shut it. Rue was bumping heads with Tigger.

Swallowing hard, sitting up on her knees, she asked timidly, "Uh, do you need any help?"

Thorin stopped grinding the whetstone against his blade, sitting more rigid now. "I do not."

No way was Rue going to point out that she noticed a slight shiver shooting through his arms. His coat was discarded on the ground by the tips of his boots, so he was a little cold. She gained much-needed courage, scrambling from the grass. Rue carefully neared Thorin, reaching for the coat _Speed Racer_ fast. With a nervous squeak, she grabbed it, draping it on his shoulders, feeling his shoulder muscles through his tunic. Oh, gosh, his broad shoulders were _really _masculine, and that was―

Thorin was alert, jerking back fast, eyes widening when he saw it was only her. He didn't say anything, mouth slightly parting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rue saw Gimli's mouth open in a silent _O_.

"I'm going," she muttered, stepping backwards, "to get kindling. Uh―" Stupidly, having no freaking clue what she was saying, Rue added― "You want something from the―the trees? Like a pine cone or―" Rue stopped mid-sentence, deciding she had embarrassed herself enough. Rue spun around; her head hunched in humiliation as she speed walked like an in-shape granny for the thin tree line.

Okay, maybe tomorrow, she could forget about this. Yeah, right.

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head and a_

_Trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

_You are_

Rue had found a fallen moss-covered tree trunk to sit on, the trees that shrouded her too unnervingly thin for her master plan of "hide until nightfall" to work. What the hell had she been thinking? Thorin was probably pissed off at her for even―

There was a _creak_. Rue stood up, alert, pulling the dagger out her cloak pocket. Her head whipped from left to right, to straight ahead where―

She stumbled back in surprise as she saw Thorin's sturdy form. He was frowning like usual, the waning sunlight behind him creating a pinkish-orange glow that made him somehow appear even more majestic.

"What are you doing?" he growled, stepping closer.

Rue sighed, blowing her long, frizzy bangs out her face. "I was just, uh―having some alone time." Yeah, after she had made herself look royally stupid. Rue swallowed hard, timidly taking a seat on the moss-covered trunk. Gosh, these parts of the woods were too tiny.

With jittery fingers, she held onto her own hands. Rue's gaze was on the grass below her. Staring at the ground seemed like a much better plan than facing Thorin.

She heard him come closer, and she noticed his shadow hovering on the ground to her left. Rue turned, facing the other side of the tree trunk, now occupied by Big Bad King Under the Mountain. Thorin was actually _choosing _to sit next to her.

Awkwardly, Rue nodded to herself. "I'm sorry about what I did back there―" Vaguely, she pointed toward the path that led out the woods.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for," Thorin said gruffly, his words _really _sinking in Rue's head moments later.

Her mouth was open in a silent _O_. Rue gained the guts to stare at him, _this _close to making eye contact with his brilliant blue eyes. Thorin gave her a fleeting once over before his gaze fell to his boots. His large hands were splayed in his lap, Thorin's lips pursed tightly.

Rue wasn't sure what to say, what to do. So she went with her instincts: be friendly. Don't act like you embarrassed yourself five minutes ago. Play it cool.

"You wanna hear a Halloween story?" A grin tugged at her lips.

Thorin wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What is Halloween?"

Rue gasped in elation, facing him once more, hands waving about anxiously. "Halloween isn't a Middle-earth holiday?"

He shook his head.

She beamed. "Yay, I get to tell you what Halloween is."

Rue could barely contain herself as she dove into an explanation of what Halloween was, describing the scary costumes and trick-or-treat tradition. Of course, Thorin found something to criticize when she was finished.

"Why does the race of Men have such _elaborate_ holiday if they have everything in your world such as you have said before? Should they not be humble?" He leered past Rue, at some point in the distance. She noticed he tended to do that a lot, to stare past her as if remembering things from his 195-year lifespan. Thorin must've had billions of memories.

"See." She shrugged. "That kinda proves my point, but anyway…I want to tell you a scary story. Please?" Rue jerked her knees anxiously, smiling.

Thorin nodded once, which meant yes.

"Okay, okay, so―" Rue scooted closer to Thorin, clasping her hands together― "There was this boy who drowned in this lake called Crystal Lake. You see, he was staying at a camp over the summer with teenagers who were supposed to be watching him. They're called counselors. So the boy, Jason Voorhees, didn't know how to swim." Rue gave a tiny shrug. "And I bet you're wondering where the counselors were? This is where the story gets juicy." She cracked an immature smile. "Two of the counselors were off having sex."

Thorin jerked in his seat, eyes widening as Rue said sex. He looked mortified, scandalized. "Must you use such inappropriate language?" Eh? It wasn't like Rue had said they were making the bed rock, bumping taco to burrito, getting it on, doing the nasty, grinding all night long, or one of the millions of inappropriate references to sex. She'd just said sex. Then again, she should have known better. This _was_ Middle-earth.

"Sorry," she apologized. "In my world, we kinda talk about _that _openly. People talk about it all the time. They share stories and write books about it."

"Then this truly is a scary story," Thorin said in all seriousness. Did he just…make a joke? He raised one closed hand to his mouth in quiet concentration, seemingly pondering the news of, "Hey, people love to talk about sex where I'm from," intently.

She giggled. "You made a joke."

Her words broke him out of his brief reverie.

"I did not."

"You did, but you didn't know it was funny. That makes you even funnier."

Thorin blinked at her like she had just sprouted four heads.

Rue laughed, covering her mouth, hand falling away from her lips just as―_snort_. Gasping, she covered her mouth once again, realizing in horror that she had just snorted. Crap. Rue-Rue was coming out to play, snorting and everything.

Her mouth was open in an _O_ again as she peered at Thorin, expecting him to make some dramatic leave, with stomping and shouting. He'd been in an awful mood ever since that Orc had brought up Azog the Defiler. And all Rue had done was probably make everything worse for him. Her stupid Halloween stories and snorts most likely annoyed the shit out of Thorin.

"Oops," she squeaked softly. "Now you know uh―uh that I snort."

Steeling herself to look at Thorin again, Rue nearly fell off the tree trunk in shock. What she found was Thorin…_smirking_…not _just_ smirking either. His smirk was…playful.

"Do you want me to go?" Rue awkwardly stood up, brushing dirt off her trousers to keep her jumpy hands busy.

Thorin's eyes doubled in size, his smirk vanishing. "I thought you were telling me of the tale of Jason Voorhees."

He sat straighter, chest sticking out, intense gaze traveling over every inch of Rue's face. Did he actually want her to stay _here_? With _him_? To hear her talk?

She nodded clumsily, sitting back down. "Yeah, I was, uh―just being stupid, you know. So anyway, Jason Voorhees's _mother_ wanted to get revenge on those counselors…"

Rue then told Thorin the Camp Crystal Lake scenarios to the best of her memory, describing the gory details of Jason's many victims. She made sure not to leave out that one of the counselors had beheaded his mother, after she'd gone on her own murdering spree. He was quiet almost the entire time, nodding along and asking questions when she mentioned things from _her _world he didn't know of.

After five minutes or so, Rue realized something that her nerdy self couldn't resist bringing up.

"I just realized that Halloween was the day Voldemort killed Harry's mom and dad," she pointed out, nodding. Lily and James had died. Snape's poor heart.

"Are you speaking of _Harry Potter_?" he wondered gruffly. Rue cast a glimpse at Thorin, for the first time discerning only several inches separated their thighs. Had Thorin slid closer to her, too? Rue hadn't meant to invade his personal bubble or anything. Her intention of moving closer to him had been so he could hear everything she was saying―uh, which really didn't make much sense now that she thought about it. They were in the woods, not some public park.

"Yep." Rue beamed, unable to resist fangirling inside over her favorite books.

Thorin carefully observed the woods around them, the ever-increasing darkness snuffing out the last glimpses of sun. If Rue had been alone out here, she would have been scared shitless. But since Thorin was by her side, she felt…_safe_.

"We have the time if you wish to tell me of _Harry Potter_," Thorin said in a low, rough voice. He was staring at the tangles of grass in front of him, frowning.

Her legs bounced in excitement as she faced him. "I've been dying to tell you all about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Snape―"

Just then, the sound of _creaks _ripped through the air, branches snapping underneath someone's weight. Thorin was up on his feet in less than a second, unsheathing his sword like some ninja. His eyes roamed the woods.

Without warning, the sound of Gimli's booming voice echoed.

"Lass! Your majesty! Where are you?"

In the distance, Rue saw a silhouette of Gimli cupping his hands over his mouth as he called for them, standing a little ways out the woods. Poor Gims was probably frightened all alone out there.

Thorin visibly slackened, the fight leaving him.

"Come," he beckoned Rue to follow him. "We must return."

"Poor Gims." She shook her head, following Thorin.

Was it just her or was it every time she was about to explain the magic of _Harry Potter _to Thorin, that something seemed to interrupt them? Funny coincidence.

_Confusion never stops_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know, singing_

Gullible. That was the first word Rue thought of as they entered the Shire near nightfall. The grass was long, pilfers of wind shifting the blades of grass. There were these tiny holes―Hobbit holes!―lined up down dirt paths. Rue wondered if the Hobbits were like gophers or snakes or―what else lived underground?

As Rue, Gimli, and Thorin walked through the Shire after tying up their pony by some stable, she couldn't help but compare the Hobbit town to a little town outside Stockton called Lodi. One side of Lodi was rich―the well-to-do families that had been living there for like a hundred years. Anyway, Lodi felt like a safe haven compared to Stockton. Crime wasn't prevalent there and rich Lodians were, uh, for lack of better word: naïve.

"Baggins, was it?" Gimli spoke up eagerly.

"That's the guy's name?" Rue gave a little shriek of delight, pumping her fist in the air. "We've got a winner, Thorin. I swear that Baggins is Frodo's last name, so are we visiting his cousin or―" Rue used her common sense, remembering Frodo had a dad in the first film, at least that's what she had heard from Nat who watched _all _the movies― "I think we're visiting Frodo's dad!" She was seconds away from starting a yes chant.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins." Thorin gave a curt nod from Rue's right. He stood between her and Gimli.

As they continued ambling throughout the Shire, Rue couldn't help but ogle over the Hobbit hood's beauty. Puffs of smoke withered through the air from tiny chimneys. The sky was this brilliant blue, a color she never knew the sky could turn. The sheen of water from a lake shone underneath the moonlight as they passed by. This must have been what book summaries meant when they talked about "sleepy little towns."

"It's so pretiful here," Rue spoke in awe, resisting the urge to squeal and bounce up and down. She knew that would probably annoy the shit out of Thorin. They had been roaming through the Shire for a bit now without finding the Baggins hole.

"Pretiful?" Gimli wondered curiously. "Should I even ask, lass? They use the strangest words in your realm." Rue was tempted to say, "Twerkin" just for kicks. She wasn't about to describe Miley Cyrus's VMA performance and the invention of twerking when Thorin was pissed off, though. Natalie could twerk like a pro.

Painfully, they went on for what felt like hours, climbing up slight slants, checking all the names on the mailboxes and doors. Between Gimli claiming he had spotted Baggins every couple minutes and Rue giggling when she saw Hobbits―hey, they were cute and cuddly looking like Care Bears―, she thought Thorin was going to blow up. Steam could've been coming out his ears by the time they found _Baggins_ on a mailbox.

The door was circular, painted green with a strange, glowing _rune _on it. Ancient runes? Where was Hermione when they needed her?

"How do I look?" Gimli whispered to Rue, brushing tangles of his beard and hair down, cutely nervous.

"Like a Dwarf." Rue grinned. For real, she had never seen Gimli look so Dwarf-like before.

"Are you telling the truth?" he grumbled.

"Yep."

Thorin neared the door first, footsteps heavy. From inside the Hobbit hole, Rue heard a big ruckus like her Dominican side of the family's dysfunctional get-togethers. Nobody needed soap operas when her family was around. No joke.

He knocked thunderously, the Hobbit hole falling in drastic silence. Rue straightened her posture, not sure if Thorin's dead serious expression or the silence from the Baggins crib made her more nervous. Was this the moment she was finally going to meet Frodo? Was she finally going to make it home once she met a Guardian of Middle-earth?

Rue was nearly salivating in her excitement when the door swung open. Light burst through the doorway, making Grouchy's pretty blue eyes even prettier.

"Gandalf," Thorin said gruffly, somehow keeping his irritation at bay. Wow, if only he was _that _nice to her and Gimli. Rue gave Gimli a look, and she knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

Sheepishly, they stood a little ways behind Thorin as he entered the Hobbit hole―Rue took her words back―home. It was an _actual _home. Coolies.

Gimli muttered underneath his breath, "Remember, there were _ten _Orcs." Eh?

Rue nodded as they followed Thorin through the doorway. Collective silence rang throughout the cozy little home. Immediately, Rue saw there was an army of Dwarves crowded around the front door and an old man―Gandalf! Wait, she _knew _who Gandalf was. People from the _Lord of the Rings _fandom were always trying to tell her that Dumbledore was a Gandalf rip-off. So far, Rue didn't see any resemblance except for the wise-old-man thing and pointy hat.

Everybody was focused on Thorin, everybody including the shortest dude in the room who was _not _Frodo. It was hard not to pay attention to Thorin since he had freakishly strong presence. Sometimes, Rue thought one of Thorin's glances was the equivalent of seeing Arnold in _The Terminator 2: Judgment Day_. It must've been that whole macho thing. Rue certainly didn't think Thorin was some kind of unfeeling machine, though.

"We lost our way," Thorin started, explaining to Gandalf the reason they were late. When he said _we_, all eyes flitted past Thorin, going to Rue and Gimli, who were trying to tiptoe indiscreetly.

"GIMLI!" Nope, the discreet thing wasn't working.

Rue withheld the urge to shriek and hide behind Thorin as Gloin trundled past Gandalf. His eyes were furious. Gosh, he was scary enough when he was just training Gimli, encouraging him to beat the shit out of straw dummies like they were a dude named Thranduil.

"I'm here. I arrived," Gimli said earnestly, puffing out his chest, trying to play it cool.

Rue noticed in the background, _everyone _was here. There was Fili and Kili, trying not to laugh at Gimli's sticky situation. The Ri brothers all stood together, Nori jerking his head at Rue in greeting while Ori waved with a big smile on his face. Rue grinned from ear to ear, getting ready to go say hi to the Ri brothers. But then Thorin spotted Fili and Kili.

His arms were crossed over his chest, his handsome face screwed up in anger. "So you disobeyed me and your mother, and saw to it you come on a quest neither of you are ready for."

Fili and Kili's reactions were drastically different. Fili was calm, having the guts to stare Thorin in the eye, while Kili pointed at Gimli like a kid pointed at another kid on the playground.

"You brought _him _along, Uncle! He's a Dwarfling!" Kili whined, sputtering in disbelief, shaking his head as though the gesture would make everything untrue.

"I did not bring him along by choice," Thorin growled. Oh, shit.

Now Gloin faced Thorin, waving his arms around frantically.

"Why is my son here?" he demanded, voice getting louder by the second. Thorin sneered dangerously, balling his fists, opening his mouth to answer.

"Father," Gimli piped up, gripping his axe tighter, "I had to come to protect the lass, yeah? I would not be a Dwarf of great honor if I allowed a lass to come on her own. And a good thing to I did. There were―" Gimli dramatically held up ten fingers― "_Ten_ Orcs on the road here! I killed them, and I told the lass, 'Stay down, _I _will protect you.'" What?

Kili's scowl screamed he was seconds away from proclaiming Gimli a liar. Fili chuckled softly, gaze falling to the ground. Nori's eyes narrowed in evident disbelief of Gimli's tall tale.

Gloin turned to Thorin, whispering, "Is this true?"

"There were _two _Orcs," Thorin uttered in response.

Rue couldn't contain herself anymore, stepping closer to the coppery-haired Hobbit, holding up her hands in silent plea.

"Are―are you Frodo's dad? Where's Frodo? Can I find him around here?" Rue asked in one breath, sucking in a mouthful of hot air. She was so nervous; it felt like her stomach was going to fall out her butt.

The Hobbit―Bilbo―shook his head. "I don't know what―" He faced Gandalf, confused as hell― "Who's this?"

"Introductions, why yes." Gandalf grinned like everything was peachy and honky dory. He pointed at Thorin, who now turned his attention to Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin was downright _rude_, asking critically, "So this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Rue resisted the urge to say, "Uh, Thorin, he doesn't even look like he's ever hurt a fly. That answer's kind of obvious."

Thorin circled Bilbo, sizing him up, making a judgment. Rue wondered if Thorin had done the same thing to her the first time _they_ had met? Made a quick judgment. Bilbo said something about being skilled in Conkers. What was Conkers? Was that the Middle-earth version of Wizard's chess?

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said mockingly, the Dwarves laughing. Rue blinked in shock. This was certainly one of the uh―least attractive qualities of Thorin. Not that he didn't have a lot of attractive qualities, but―

"Please, do you know who the Guardians of Middle-earth are?" Rue clasped her hands together, interrupting the laughter as she practically begged Bilbo for info. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little crazy, I just―just have been waiting to meet them for a long time."

"Then look no more."

Rue was open-mouthed, turning toward the sound of the voice: Gandalf. He was holding onto his staff, appearing to have all the elegance of Leggy. Was this Gandalf dude an Elf, one that was like a thousand- years-old? Wait, he had just said―

"You are a Guardian of Middle-earth?" Thorin asked, blinking in dismay.

"That I am." Gandalf nodded. "And I believe we have many things to discuss outside―" Gandalf jerked his head toward the front door, his long-ass beard shifting slightly― "Come, Thorin, and I believe I did not hear _your_ name." Gandalf was staring at Rue now, his age-old gaze intimidating as hell.

It felt like the only words Rue could muster were, "Ooogabsnssmksk," accompanied by a line of drool. She was in shock; mouth hung open, tongue limp.

Luckily, Thorin answered for her, his voice oddly melodic.

"Ruby." Maybe his voice was just melodic because it was the first time Rue recalled that he used her full name. She wasn't even sure if he had remembered her full name.

"Come along, Ruby," Gandalf said impatiently, ducking as he opened the door.

Rue spun around to give one last glimpse to Gimli. She was hoping he would give her a reassuring nod, but he was busy being lectured by Gloin, who was red-in-the-face mad.

She shuffled forward, clutching the slings on her backpack for dear life. Thorin walked alongside her, each of his footsteps majestic and fierce. She was gazing down at her feet, and then looking at the doorway to see Thorin waiting for her to pass first. The door slammed shut behind them.

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I a part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

Gandalf was sitting on the bench out-front, smoking his pipe for a few moments, way _too _relaxed in Rue's humble opinion. Her hands were behind her back as she kept shifting her knees nervously. Thorin, on the other hand, seemed seconds away from sassing out Gandalf. No surprise there. His hands were clenched in tight fists, hovering by his sides.

There was nothing to lose. Rue swallowed hard. "So uh―uh, you're a Guardian of Middle-earth―" She scratched her head anxiously, realizing she probably was coming off like one big herp derp― "I didn't think I would just run into one of you like _that_." Rue snapped her fingers when she said that. The gesture seemed to startle Gandalf, who stood taller in his seat now.

"Why do you seek a Guardian?" he asked, unblinking, gaze downright daunting.

Rue started uneasily, "Before I begin, please be open-minded? Because this sounds _really _crazy. Uh―you see, I'm from another world. I fell from the sky and you're probably thinking already that I need to go to the funny farm, but please Mr. Gandalf."

Suddenly, Thorin growled, "You do not need to give him your _please_ so much, Miss Rue. He will listen."

Gandalf seemed caught off guard, nodding tersely. "He is correct, Ruby."

"I'm just nervous," she confessed, playing with her fingers now, swearing she felt beads of sweat trail down her forehead. She looked at Thorin, and he gave her a reassuring nod. Somehow, his nod gave her enough courage to continue. Rue began again, "So when I fell from the sky, I landed on some barn outside Bree. Me and Thorin met two and a half months ago after uh―he got in this bar fight with this man named Naji." Rue turned toward Thorin. "I'm really, really, really sorry about that by the way, and your leg." She pointed meekly at his thigh.

Thorin stood taller, giving off an air of badass toughness. "I am fully healed. It is a mere scar now. Nothing more."

"What of your leg?" Gandalf questioned, eyes darkening from underneath the brim of his pointy hat.

Thorin leered, lips curling in a snarl of frustration. "It was a meager cut from a sword, Gandalf."

"From who?"

Dang, this Wizard was just as intuitive as Dis. Rue guiltily gazed at her feet.

"An assassin that Man―Naji son of Master of Bree―paid to see the death of me," Thorin grumbled, his hair slightly blowing.

"Assassin?" Gandalf's jaw was parted for a few seconds before tightening. "Is the son of Master of Bree the _same _Man you found yourself in a bar fight with, the same man who confronted you during _our _meeting in the Prancing Pony? Thorin, I believed you to be better than such _lows_." Gandalf's words were patronizing, his eyes critical.

"But―but it wasn't his fault," Rue defended Thorin. "You should've seen the things Naji said. He took things too far, Mr. Gandalf. Please don't blame Thorin? He's done a lot for me―" Her voice dropped to a shy whisper as she refused to meet Thorin's eyes― "Been really uh―great, even though I know it's because of some Dwarf debt. But I would've never made it on my own to the Shire to meet you Mr. Gandalf if it wasn't for him."

Hollow silence echoed in the night air. Rue could see shapes of smoke coming from Gandalf's pipe as he puffed out a few more rounds. Timidly, she glimpsed at Thorin, reddening when she saw he was staring at her, mouth open in a silent _O_.

"Well," Gandalf broke the silence, "those are words I do not hear often to describe Thorin Oakenshield." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thorin was offended, scowling in response to Gandalf's words. Gandalf cleared his throat, locking wise eyes on Rue. "So what can I do for you, child?"

Rue thought it was kind of obvious.

"I was hoping that you could send me home," she said jauntily, grinning at him. "Please, Mr. Gandalf?"

Thorin gave her a pointed look, his piercing eyes screaming, "I already told you to stop saying _please _so much."

Suddenly, Gandalf was laughing, wiggling his shoulders and shaking his head as if Rue had just cracked some dirty joke or something. The grin fell from her face.

Thorin hissed furiously, "Why are you laughing? It is _not _funny." Rue could've sworn one of his veins was about to pop.

The laughter faded from Gandalf's eyes. He then said, "I cannot simply send you back to your world, Ruby. I have heard of other worlds, but to see _someone_ confirm such things is overwhelming. You were sent here for a purpose the Valar saw fit. I cannot interfere with that."

Rue was horrified, gasping, "But, but what about my home, my life? Mr. Gandalf, before I was sent here I think I could've died! Does that mean I'm a ghost here? Is this an afterlife?" She frantically moved closer to Gandalf, everything leaving her like word vomit.

He was quiet for a moment, silently contemplating what Rue had just said.

"There is one option," he spoke coolly, giving Thorin a long sideways glance. "On our way to The Lonely Mountain, we can pass through Rivendell and visit Lord Elrond, one of the other Guardians. There is a chance he can offer more help than I can, but I doubt it. This is something truly peculiar."

Rue covered he mouth with her shivering hand. "Really? You would―" She faced Thorin― "Is this okay with you?"

Thorin's hands were clenched tightly, fingers curling in and out, his expression absolutely murderous. That was a definite no.

"_We _will not be entering Rivendell," he said obstinately, glaring daggers. "_You _and the Wandering Wizard may enter, but I speak for the Dwarves of the company. We will remain outside." He folded his arms stubbornly, peering at anything else but Gandalf.

"So is that a yes?" Rue nearly squeaked in excitement, feelings all kinds of different emotions. There was one last glimmer of hope, but what if―no, she had to be optimistic.

Thorin now faced Gandalf. "The roads we will travel is no place for a woman." Intensity flashed in his eyes. "There are unexpected perils, _Gandalf_―" Thorin stopped speaking at once, jaw tightening, teeth grinding from the looks of it. Oh, no. Azog.

Gandalf nodded slowly, irritably unfazed. "I take it you heard of Azog the Defiler's return?" Talk about not beating around the bush whatsoever. Maybe Gandalf really was like Dumbledore. She was quivering from head to toe, stepping backwards to give them space. Rue hugged herself for solace, pretending her arms were her Tigger stuffed animal.

Thorin whirled toward Gandalf, his face a monstrosity of unmatched pain, eyes gleaming wildly in fear. The fear was only there for a moment, but a moment too long in Rue's humble opinion.

She could see everything Thorin didn't want anyone to see. He was slightly panicked, shoulders tense in alarm, the smears of gray in his hair more evident than ever now. Poor guy needed a vacation.

"Is it true?" he growled ferociously, a slight tremble in his voice that could've been mistaken for rage.

Gandalf sighed, "Yes."

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_**Author's Note: **_They have FINALLY arrived at Bag End ;) Hope you liked the introduction of Rue to Gandalf, and to Bilbo. Poor Bilbo. I think Rue just totally sucks at meeting new people, don't you think? She and Thorin have that in common. Please review :) Would love to hear feedback on the story so far. My update next Saturday might happen on Sunday or Friday instead. Just wanted to let my readers know, but I will most likely be updating on Saturday, but if not, just look out for an update throughout the weekend. Life's getting busy so sorry for you readers who enjoy Saturday updates.


	8. Paint it Black

_**Author's Note:**_ I decided only to use the movie-dialogue during the dining room scene since I feel this scene gets the essence of Thorin's character down to a T. As in what's important to him. Hopefully, it's not too much of an eyesore. I added a few things in there. Forgive me if this chapter has a few grammatical mistakes. I am really, really tired and yep. My excuse is work. Thank you DwarvenWarrior, UKReader, Madame Tortilla, WannaBeNinja, SwanInProgress, writingelabear, house of the falling sun, redhouseclan, anna. pantelarou, Adeleidhis, and Just4Me for reviewing! I will have a response for the anon below :) Also thanks for the favorites and follows.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones. Get it? "Paint it black" because Bilbo just painted his door _green_. Okay, okay, I know it doesn't make sense. But I _love _this song.

_**Chapter Eight: Paint it Black**_

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Thankfully, they were inside the Baggins home, sitting at the crowded table. Thorin ate his food in profuse silence, a ticking in his jaw visible from Rue's seat next to Gimli and Ori. Damn, was _he _pissed. It seemed like the Dwarves could sense the dark mood, most of them taking uncomfortable glances at Thorin.

From further down the table, Rue could hear Fili and Kili whispering to each other.

"Do you think he will send us back?" Kili mouthed not so discreetly.

Fili shrugged. "He can try."

Rue ate quietly, venturing a glimpse at Gimli, who was getting the stink eye from his dad big time. She had learned from Nori and Ori moments ago that Gloin was _not _going to send back Gimli since there had been Orcs on the way here. Gloin had said something like, "No choice but to let him come along now. Better him with me than him running into some mangy Orcs on the way back. I might leave him in a village of Men or―" That was when Gimli had sputtered out a counterargument, nearly pouting. Poor Gims.

Rue scanned the table, hearing names being said here and there. The only new faces she remembered the names to, were Dwalin―the dude was pretty unforgettable and supposedly Dis fancied him, Balin, Bofur―the guy was friendly and had a big hat, and Bifur―he had an axe in his head and for some reason no one was freaking out.

Bilbo was standing in the background, looking quite curious and overwhelmed. Rue was tempted to go apologize for coming off like a creeper. Why was it whenever she met someone new in Middle-earth, she went all Edward-Cullen-in-your-face-creepy? It was official. She _needed _to get out and meet more Dwarves, Hobbits, and Elves. Wait, were they Dwobbits or Dwelves?

The only one with enough guts to break the silence was Balin. Rue gave him a once over, tilting her head. That beard was _hella_ long. Kind of made him look like her hillbilly relatives from Virginia, except Balin wasn't barefoot, chewing on tobacco, or wielding buckshot for―yeah, please don't judge.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin gazed up once, searching Thorin's face. "Did they all come?" Rue blinked several times, _swearing _she saw something odd flicker in Balin's eyes.

"Aye," Thorin grunted. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The Dwarves gave medieval versions of fists pumps, nodding in anticipation, some laughing. Well, uh, that was a good sign, wasn't it? If all seven envoys showed up or peeps from seven kingdoms, then what could have gone wrong? Rue swallowed hard.

Dwalin's rough voice interrupted the brief wave of cheap thrills, asking if the Dwarves of the Iron Hills were going to come. Iron Hills. That was where Thorin's cousin, Dain, was from, right? Dwalin was scary serious, leaning a bit forward. Oh. This must be the part Thorin―

Thorin grumbled in bitterness, in disappointment he couldn't hide, "They will not come." He returned to eating. Oh, crap. How could Dain do that to his cousin? Then again, Rue knew she shouldn't compare _every _cousin relationship to hers and Natalie's. They were close, had always been since they were kiddies running around on the playground. They'd gone to school together, even got in that fistfight in high school together. The both of them versus two gangster chicks who thought they were hard. Nervously, she tapped her nails against the table, softly scratching at the wood. No wonder why Thorin had been upset. These last two months must've been hell for him. First, he got in a fistfight in Bree―thanks to Rue, got in a heated argument with Dis where some unforgiveable things were said, went to the meeting in Ered Luin to find out his cousin would not send in the troops, and then had almost been killed by some assassin. And to top it all off, his nephews had ventured off to the Shire without permission, and Azog―Rue swallowed hard―the pale Orc that was supposed to be dead was not.

There were murmurs of disappointment, Ori clenching his fists, shaking his head in disbelief.

Underneath his breath, Rue heard him say, "Cowards."

"Aye." Nori nodded, gulping down his drink.

Dori spat back in a whisper-yell, "This coming from the Dwarf who only agreed to go on the quest to 'escape' authorities."

Nori leered.

Well, uh, here were some more problems. Rue scooted closer to Gimli, trying to stay out of the Ri brothers business.

Thorin's overpowering, intense voice, interjected all small conversation.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Weren't Dwarves supposed to be honorable? Did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills have any connections to Erebor at all? Maybe―maybe they just knew better than to disturb a Dragon hoarding gold in a mountain. Rue really liked Thorin―he was awesome, brilliant, inspiring, and one of those go-getters, but she didn't really think this was the _smartest _plan. There were fourteen Dwarves, one Wizard, and possibly a Hobbit going on a suicide mission. If this Dragon was Hungarian Horntail size or bigger, they probably needed an invisibility cloak, the Elder wand, or just Snape because he was awesome. Hey, having Dumbledore on your side wouldn't be too bad either.

Bilbo neared the table, asking about the quest. Hmm. So if Rue could _possibly _get to Hogwarts, maybe she could get all those things? Then she could come back to Middle-earth and help Thorin get his home back. Wait. Her heart started beating fast as the voices around her became nothing but buzzing white noise. She_ wanted_ to come back to Middle-earth? What about going home? But what about Thorin and his quest to get The Lonely Mountain back? He neededall the help he could get, even if he would never admit it. What could Rue _really _do to help? She was kind of useless.

A map was now spread out on the table, Dwalin moving a bowl out the way. Rue saw glimpses of a red dragon hovering over The Lonely Mountain. Hey, that was kind of a depressing name: _The Lonely Mountain_. Gloin said something about the portents saying it was time. Nori and Dori rolled their eyes for some reason. Was this a prophecy? Oh, no, was there a hall of prophecies like in the Ministry of Magic? The Dwarf sitting next to Gloin―he had some hearing aid―mentioned ravens. Ravens? Rue couldn't help but think of Mystique from _X-Men_. Hey, if someone could shape shift into an animal, it _would _be a good time to mention it. Nope. No animagus here.

Bofur was teasing Bilbo, trying to make Smaug sound like Voldemort or something. Rue had seen gangsters do this to new recruits. Make the gang leader sound like Chuck Norris. That was usually when she started walking faster down the street or through the stairwells at school.

Suddenly, Ori stood up, going all macho badass. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksey!" Damn Ori. Rue was open-mouthed. Nori laughed, smiling, nodding in approval. He was definitely the fun big brother.

Gimli banged his fists on the table. "Aye! Right up his jacksey!"

Dori yanked Ori down like a mother would do to their kid if they were running through the _Wal-Mart _aisles, screaming bloody murder.

"Sit down," Dori said disapprovingly, shaking his head while Nori continued guffawing.

Balin spoke up pessimistically, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best―" His eyebrows pointedly traveled up his forehead― "Nor brightest." Burn. The Dwarves all started giving outcries of who was stupid and who wasn't.

Gimli bellowed, "Fourteen! Fourteen Dwarves!" Hey, Balin forgot about Gims.

Rue timidly slouched down in her seat, watching everyone with wide eyes. This felt like one of her family reunions, where someone would call out some cousin for hooking up with their boyfriend or girlfriend, or both. Don't judge.

Fili banged his fist on the table, trying to use Thorin's swag. He said Dwarves were fighters―Rue could vouch for that. Then Kili jerked in his seat, putting Gandalf on blast when he asked how many Dragons he had killed. Well, that was a good point.

The other Dwarves were all riled up like those manly guys for the Super Bowl, standing up, demanding Gandalf give a number. The kooky Wizard seemed overwhelmed, choking on his pipe. Man, these Dwarves could change topics at the speed of light. Rue was vaguely aware that Fili was the only Dwarf who remained in his seat. He took a sip of his drink, smirking for some reason.

In a flash, Thorin was out his seat, taking over the conversation with one word: "SHAZARA!" Oh, shit. That was probably "shut up" or "I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up" in Dwarvish.

Everybody sat back down within seconds. Smart choice. The dining room was overwrought with intensity, Rue and the Dwarves watching Thorin in unabashed wonder.

His next words were monstrously passionate.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have read them, too?" Darkness seeped into Thorin's words now. "Rumors have begun to spread, such as―" He stopped mid-sentence, as if stunned by the realization he was actually going to say _something _aloud. His fists were balled, fingers curling inwards so tight, Rue wouldn't have been surprised if his hands were cramping. "On our travels here, we were _attacked _by an Orc who spoke of Azog the Defiler―" Thorin's blue gaze froze on Balin's, and then drifted to Dwalin's. They were open-mouthed, bodies stiff in anticipation. Thorin jerked one fist upwards, his words heated. "He _spoke _of Azog the Defiler being _alive_. I have not seen it with my own eyes; therefore, those foul words may be lies. But if those words are lies or _not_, make your decision to chance this quest by first light. _I _will hold no responsibility over any deaths, nor will you―" Thorin's words were quiet, hushed in unprecedented charisma― "Be less honorable for not going. The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected." Thorin roared passionately, one of Rue's most unforgettable moments―maybe even for the rest of the Dwarves, too―passing within several blinks of an eye.

"Perhaps _Orcs_ wish to claim what is not theirs! Do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The Dwarves were on the edge of their seats now, this raw, the _real _Thorin unfurling in front of every eye in that dining room. "DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!" That must have meant it was time to put on your tennis shoes and rings and meet Azog the Defiler in the alleyway.

The air was electrified in this suicide mission, Dwarves from every seat nearly whooping.

"I DO NOT CARE IF HE IS ALIVE, I WILL TEAR HIS HIDE!" Gloin bellowed, banging the table.

Gimli stomped his feet. "AYE!"

"You are too young!" Kili shouted over the noise, looking right at Gimli.

"Only Dwarves with beards are allowed on the quest!" Gimli spat back. And then they were scowling murderously at each other, nostrils flaring. Rue swore she saw an electrical charge surging between them.

Fused shouts could be heard. It looked like nobody was backing out, even if Azog was alive. Rue felt her heart swell in glee, _vowing _not to cry since she was super-duper emotional and tender moments like these really got to her. It was her first time meeting most of these Dwarves. She didn't want to scare them off.

All of a sudden, the exhilaration died, the dining room falling silent.

"What of this human woman?" Dwalin pointed at Rue from across the table. Resisting the urge to dive out the chair and hide under the table, Rue waved, being friendly. This was the dude who had trained Kili and Fili. He had watched over Dis when Thorin couldn't be around. Dwalin looked kind of intimidating―all right, really intimidating―but he was probably cool. She resisted the urge to smile goofily at the thought of Dwalin and Dis together.

Rue opened her mouth to answer, getting a strange sense of something akin to stage fright. She hadn't felt this many jumbles of nerves since her once-a-semester jury as a music major. Awkwardly, she went to stand up, knees nearly ready to buckle. Strangely enough, Rue thought of AA meetings. Was she supposed to say, "Hi, my name's Rue. I have a problem. I'm from another world and I can't get home! Gah! Someone save me?"

Thorin tensed, slowly sitting back down, preparing to respond to Dwalin's question just as Gandalf jumped in.

He waved his arms, gesturing for Rue to sit back down and for Thorin to let him explain. His big sleeves were billowing. Gratefully, Rue plopped back down. Irritably, Thorin kept his mouth shut.

"Master Dwalin," Gandalf started, grinning―a bit wickedly in Rue's humble opinion. "My apologies for no proper introductions. This is Ruby―" He paused, pointedly waiting for Rue to state her last name since he didn't know it.

"Offerman," she squeaked.

"Miss Offerman is from another world. She will―" Gandalf raised his eyebrows― "Be joining us on the road―" Collective gasps and outcries of protest rang throughout the room. Rue winced painfully. Damn. She knew when she wasn't wanted around, but this, uh―

Gandalf held up one hand to cut through the noise. Most of the Dwarves fell silent, except for Kili, who was nudging Fili in blatant shock. Fili, on the other hand, was disturbingly impassive. Man, that boy _was _secretive.

"She will _only_ be accompanying us until we reach the Hidden Valley. Miss Offerman will not be going to The Lonely Mountain."

These words seemed to calm the hot-blooded Dwarves down: Gloin, Dori, and Dwalin.

"Miss Rue," Ori whispered.

Rue turned toward him, face red in humiliation. Right now, she wished she could just bury her head in a pillow and cry.

"I am only against you coming along because you're a woman," Ori assured quietly, giving a little nod. "The road and Wild is no place for a woman. I just want you to know that I did not forget what you did for our King." He gave a little smile. Awe, Mr. Adorkable.

From Ori's other side, Nori spoke up. He cleared his throat, talking in a rough tongue―more Dwarvish. All eyes were on Nori as he told them _something_. Toward the back of the dining room, Rue noticed Bilbo hovering awkwardly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It looked like Hobbits didn't know Dwarvish. Did they have their own language? Hobbish?

Gloin nodded tersely when Nori finished. The Dwarves, who had all been leaning closer to Nori to listen carefully, were now sitting slack in their seats. It was quiet, the only sound coming from Gandalf guzzling on his pipe.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin deadpanned. Okay, back to the most important topic. The Dragon.

There was a naughty twinkle in Gandalf's eye as he said, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Fili watched Gandalf closely, unblinking. Nori and Dori looked to the other, seeming eerily telepathic. Gimli was open-mouthed, probably in disbelief that he was even here since Gloin had _forbidden _it weeks ago.

Moments later, Gandalf produced a _key_. A key? Where had that come from? Rue hadn't seen. She'd been busy staring at everyone else.

Thorin seemed mind-blown for a few fleeting seconds, mouth hung open. Quickly, he schooled his expression, the grouchy face coming into play. Rue leaned forward; as if she could physically fabricate strings that could touch Thorin―that could connect them. Dude, she was so creepy.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in wonder, eyes screaming he was freaking touched. Thorin Oakenshield was _touched_. Rue made a note to herself: must resist urge to cry.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf told him airily. And then he handed Thorin the key. Oh, gosh, the moment was even more touching than Thorin's awe-inspiring, majestic speech. The way he reached for the key, like someone pawing for life―for _something _deeper.

Ori stared at Thorin in admiration, curling his fingers inwards, seemingly resisting the need to stand and yell, "Jacksey!"

Seconds later, Fili killed the moment by asking if there was a door. Hmm. Good point. Gandalf kept giving Fili a "no duh" look for some reason.

They started studying the map, talking about how Dwarf doors were invisible and how the map was conveniently in some ancient Dwarvish dialect. Again, it would be great if Hermione were here with her ancient runes textbook.

Bilbo inched closer, standing on his tiptoes to get a peek at the map.

"What about this _other _world and map?" he wondered, eyes cute and big in curiosity. Since Ori was Mr. Adorkable, maybe Bilbo could be Mr. Adorafunkins? All right, that sounded pretty lame.

Gandalf started explaining the ramifications of traveling from and to other worlds. Rue felt like she was going to vomit all over the place, trying not to double over and look like one of those gentlefolk Dwalin was complaining about. Somehow, _burglar _was brought up in the conversation. Bilbo was supposed to be playing the role as "klepto." Not to make assumptions here, but couldn't Nori be the burglar? Then Gandalf said Smaug knew the scent of Dwarves, but _not _Hobbits. Good point, kooky Wizard.

There was talk of contracts, Gandalf getting rather defensive over Hobbits, and Bofur trying to psyche-out Bilbo by bringing up the fact that Smaug was a "furnace with wings." Afterwards, Bilbo was out for the count as he fainted. Poor little guy. All the while, Rue couldn't stop casting timid glimpses at Thorin. What was wrong with her? Seriously, Middle-earth was making her _crazy_. This was stalker-type behavior. But―but Thorin was just so magnetic, brooding fire over the realization Azog might not be dead. Rue gulped.

Please let him be dead?

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love, both never to come back_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday_

Rue was hovering by the front door, musing over the Hobbit home. She had expected a gopher hole or something like a clubhouse. Not _this_. The walkways and doorways were circular, everything cozy. Word of mouth was that Bilbo didn't want to go. Rue couldn't blame him. He had a good thing going here. Her fingertips skimmed the fine wood on the wall. A _really _great thing going here.

She was about to do more exploring when Gloin made his way over to her from the dining room, where most of the Dwarves still were.

Rue lamely grinned, hoping he wasn't about to lecture her about Gims coming along. "Hey," she croaked nervously.

Gloin was clearly uncomfortable, giving a grumpy scowl, shoving his hands in the folds of his clothes. Under the light, his long red beard shimmered prettily. Rue had learned while staying in the Blue Mountains that Dwarves prided themselves in their beards. "The longer the better," Dis had once told Rue over breakfast. Then Kili had gone on the defensive, accusing Dis of making fun of him.

"It is unfortunate you must come, lass," Gloin started, big lips pursed tightly. "The Wild is too perilous for a woman, a woman from the _race _of Men no less, but―" He shifted his weight from one foot to the next, gazing past Rue― "Gimli told me of what you did when the Orcs attacked. And I must offer you my gratitude for protecting my son and for even protecting our king." He shut his mouth fast, peering at the wooden floor panel. "We could have been forced to travel with a _worse _woman from the race of Men." Now for Gloin, _that _was a compliment. In the Blue Mountains, he had blatantly made his disapproval of human women known while Gimli battled dummies, which included saying things like, "I do not understand why the king has given lodge to _her_."

Rue nodded, beaming. "Thanks, Gloin. Gims is a great kid, I mean Dwarfling, so it was no biggie."

But suddenly, she was talking to thin air. Gloin had walked off already.

She awkwardly waved at his broad back. Rue turned to scan the Hobbit hole once again, but was interrupted as the Ri brothers and the Durin bros approached. Their gazes suspiciously drifted to Gloin's departing figure.

Nori had a pipe in his hand, huffing on it, his eyes gleaming curiously.

"The company should not be too harsh, Miss Rue. Some are still wary of a woman traveling with us, but I told them of how you defended our kin in the Prancing Pony against the brute of _that _Man. I told them you struck him when he spoke poorly of the Dwarves of Erebor." Nori smirked. "Young Gimli has vouched for you, too, as well."

A grin played on Rue's lips. "Really? That's awesome!" She resisted the temptation to pump her fist.

Dori nodded. "How have you been, lass? I took it you would be returning home."

Rue was about to answer, but then Kili jumped in the conversation, all wide-eyed, looking greatly offended.

"Why did you never tell us you were from another world?" Kili blurted. That tone of voice meant he was seconds away from stomping and storming out the room dramatically.

Fili shook his head. "Is it really that much of a great shock, little brother? I told you before there was something suspicious of her." Rue blinked in surprise, her tongue falling limp. No wonder why there had been several times when she walked into the kitchen, Kili and Fili falling silent, throwing those innocent doe-eyed looks her way. With Fili, his expressions had been too suspiciously innocent in that suave way of his.

Nori chuckled. Dori rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. Ori cast glimpses from Kili to Fili; his cardigan knitted glove-clad hands by his sides.

Rue held up one finger. "Uh―well you see, I was looking for Frodo. But Bilbo hasn't had him yet. It turns out Gandalf is a Guardian of Middle-earth, but he doesn't know what to do with me, so that's why we're going to some place called the Hidden Valley. Probably to find someone else who might be able to send me home." Rue shrugged, met by nothing but disdainful noises at the mention of the "Hidden Valley." She continued tentatively, "Thorin told me not to say anything to you guys about being from another world, not until we got to the Shire. And Thorin's the kind of dude you don't wanna disobey an order from."

Everybody collectively nodded, adding little murmurs of agreement about how Thorin was definitely the kind of Dwarf no one wanted to butt heads with.

"Miss Rue, what is a dude?" Ori piped up, eyes big in curiosity. Awe, he was _so _Mr. Adorkable.

"A person, usually a guy," she explained. "Sorry, it's a word from my world."

"Younger siblings ask too many questions, too curious they are," Nori added, giving a slight shake of his head, hiding a grin.

"They ask questions with the most palpable answers," Fili said, indicating Kili by jerking his head at him. Kili was too busy calling Dori a dude to notice.

Suddenly, Nori and Fili were ambling away together, standing side-by-side as they started discussing the qualms of younger siblings. It looked like Rue had just witnessed the beginnings of a Dwarf bromance.

Ori scowled. "Well, it is _good _to know that _I _am supposedly too curious." He huffed and puffed in aggravation.

"Nori's just―he's probably watching out for you," Rue said enthusiastically. Man, she sounded kooky. Was Gandalf's funny smoke doing things to her head?

"Sure, he is," Ori muttered sarcastically, expression darkening. He turned, attitude in his gait as he stomped off.

Dori uttered, "He's always upsetting him." He then rushed after Ori like some mother hen, the hem of his robes shifting.

Now it was just Rue and Kili, and―

"There's some more food for me to eat." Kili grinned awkwardly. Yep, this always happened when they were left alone.

"I should―" Rue gestured vaguely to the house― "Find Thorin, talk about the Hidden Valley."

"You do that."

Moments later, they awkwardly parted. From the dining room, she could hear Kili and Gimli arguing, going on round two.

"Beardless whelp!"

"Dwarfling!"

"You wish you had my beard!"

"Oh, and do you not wish to have my height? Do not try to deny it! I see the _jealously _in your eyes."

Rue ventured through one hallway, mesmerized by a few portraits hanging on the walls. She turned left, passing Bifur and uh―the Dwarf with the super-duper long beard that was braided all the way down to his belly. As usual, she was paying half-attention to the world around her.

Loud voices forced her to stop in the hall, her gaze traveling from the floor to the sight in front of her: Balin and Gandalf facing Thorin as he stood inches away from the wall. For the first time in a while, Thorin didn't wear his coat, clad in only his black tunic.

"Why do you insist on _still _going?" Balin hissed at Gandalf, completely undaunted by their height differences, appearing to be staring _down _at Gandalf instead of staring up. "If Azog the Defiler _is_ alive―"

"He is not," Thorin interjected fiercely, puffing out his chest.

Balin held up a hand. "But Thorin, if there is a chance―"

Ugly rage clouded Thorin's face, his lips forming a savage snarl, "What of it? Already, there is the infraction of a _woman _traveling with us, and the possibility ofa _Hobbit_. Both of them more or less burdens. You think I shall let the ghost of years past―" Thorin fell silent at Gandalf's pointed gaze.

Rue stumbled back. Oh, crap. She was caught and―and―

Her chest felt tight, throat swollen. This was _painful_. It felt like her heartstrings had been ripped apart, her face turning all hot and clammy at the same time. Her eyes fell to the floor, briefly catching Thorin's intense stare and his gaping mouth.

Balin muttered in disapproval, "Thorin." It was as if Balin was saying, "You should not have said that," by using only his name.

Rue shook her head. "So―sorry, I shouldn't have been―" She stopped talking at once, stepping backwards, and stumbling. Rue hugged herself, darting out the hallway, catching a fleeting glimpse of Thorin lurching forward.

To hear the person she thought might be her friend―who had listened to her talk for hours―call her a burden was physically painful. Rue had known that was the truth all along, but to hear it confirmed aloud. Her eyes were watering, Rue forcing the stinging tears away by sheer willpower alone. Don't cry.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

Rue sat outside on the bench in front of Bilbo's house, contemplating her _doomed _situation. All these sad, hopeless, pitiful thoughts were making her feel like an emo. To her credit, she had _not _shed one tear. Sure, tears had been about to spill out her eyes, but somehow she forced her crying away. It was freezing out here, Rue's teeth chattering, but she couldn't go back in there right now. Not after what had happened. She needed a few moments to collect her stupid emotional self, a few moments to try to think of _anything _else in the world.

Her dark eyes were on the ground below her, Rue jerking backwards when she saw a sudden shadow. Rue's gaze shot upwards. Thorin was standing in front of her. When had he even come outside?

Awkwardly, she refused to stare at him, to acknowledge him. Couldn't she get a few moments of peace before she had to think about what he had said?

"Miss Rue," Thorin spoke restlessly, uncomfortably hovering in front of her. When she didn't answer, he said anxiously, "_Ruby_."

Okay, so it was immature, but the idea of looking at him, actually _doing _it might make her cry. She folded her arms, turning away from him, peering at the empty side of the bench. The silent treatment.

Unexpectedly, Thorin took a seat on the opposite side of the bench, _choosing _to sit next to her. Rue was stunned. Quickly, she faced the other way, eyes traveling to a beautiful, well-kept garden. Bilbo was a gardener?

She heard him start talking, his gruff voice unusually quiet, plagued by…guilt…by regret.

"I should not have―" Thorin stopped mid-sentence, nearly choking on his words― "What I meant to say was that you are a woman, and since in our culture we take great care of our women, it is a distress you must come. And if the rumors of Azog the Defiler's return hold _any_ truth, then even more so it is imperative a woman and Hobbit without any experience wielding weapons and living in the Wild do not come." Doubt and credence both seeped into his words, such contradictions to the other. Rue swallowed hard. Thorin _wanted _to believe Azog was dead, but he didn't and he hated that he _believed _any truth of it, so that was why―

She faced him, squeaking, "I did just fine with the―the Orc that attacked us." Nervously, she gestured to her hair. "It was my hair's fault that it almost killed me." Uncomfortably, her hands wadded in her cloak. Rue gazed at her lap, feeling like an idiot.

The feel of Thorin's intense stare had Rue shifting awkwardly, had her feeling exposed. She pursed her lips, wishing this conversation would pass within seconds, but everything felt like hours now.

"Why did you risk yourself to protect someone not of your kin?" Thorin asked in a low voice, heat seeping into his words.

She forced herself to face him again, cheeks turning scarlet as she saw Thorin's gaze on her face, traveling relentlessly across her eyes. He was searching for the truth.

"Gimli's a Dwarfling." Rue shrugged humbly. "I had to, Thorin. He's my friend and just a kiddie. We gotta keep the younger generation alive, you know." She used the back of her sleeve to wipe her nose.

Thorin watched her intently, mouth slightly parted as he leaned farther against the bench, strangely appearing more comfortable with each passing second.

Rue's legs were quivering, the feel of her backpack resting against her legs providing warmth―physically and emotionally. Oh, gosh. What was she supposed to say to that? Did she just piss off Thorin even more? Rue unzipped her backpack pocket, digging inside it for several moments.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sheepishly from behind the safety of her big hair that shrouded her face. "I didn't mean to upset you and―and you _are _kinda right about me being a burden anyway. I just―" Rue found her cell phone. She yanked it out, cupping it in her hands for dear life― "My feelings were hurt because I'm stupid." Rue shook her head, out-of-control curls bouncing. With a shivering finger, she pressed the power button on her cell, turning it on. The glow from the phone cloaked their faces in light.

Thorin spat heatedly, "You are _not _foolish." His fingers curled inwards and outwards, crazy intensity bleeding into every one of his gestures. He leaned closer, Rue scooting away instinctively, afraid that this might be the moment Thorin said, "Hit the bricks, toots."

"Thanks for saying that." She grinned, feeling suddenly elated.

Thorin nodded tersely, facing the stretch of gate in front of them. His eyes were glazed as he peered into the distance. Was he thinking about Erebor?

Why was he being…nice? Uh, this was nice for Thorin, who was usually unapproachable and _Happy Gilmore _angry ninety-eight percent of the time.

Rue blinked, beaming while her phone finished turning on. It was down to three bars. If she kept it off after this, it might not die for…uh…maybe for one more month.

"Thorin?"

He turned to look at her, unblinking, gaze unnervingly attentive and penetrating.

Rue gave a little shrug, feeling lame for doing this. "I thought since I talk about Natalie so much, maybe you can see what she looks like…"

Thorin's eyebrows creased in confusion, his eyes darting to her cell phone.

"This is a cell phone; it's something from my world that lets us communicate across continents…and seas within seconds. It doesn't work _here_, but at least I have pictures of my family to get me through the tough times." Rue clutched her touch-screen cell to her heart. "See." She scooted closer to Thorin, and he scooted closer in return, peering over her shoulder to see the cell phone. Rue felt strands of his beautiful hair brush against her shoulder, shivering at the contact. Thorin watched the phone in disbelief, eyes wide.

Rue went through her pictures, giggling. "This is the _crazy _Natalie." A still of Nat flipping off the camera, her dark curly hair tucked underneath a fedora. Good thing Thorin didn't know what the bird was. Her and Nat looked alike, as in their faces and hair, but their body types were a completely different story. Natalie was petite, two inches taller than Rue, and had narrow hips. Rue, on the other hand, was shorter, pudgier, her hips wider. Mom had always said, "You'll be able to have lots of babies." Yep, like that was the thing Rue looked forward to most in life: childbearing.

"She looks like you," Thorin grumbled. He pointed at the phone. "This communicates with people all over your world?"

"Yep." Rue nodded, smiling.

"It is hard to believe."

"It's kinda hard for me to believe Dragons and Wizards exist, let alone Middle-earth. But I think sometimes the craziest things are the most likely, you know what I mean?" Rue was going through more pictures on her phone, taking tentative glances at Thorin.

His eyes were blue fire, latent pain burning through his irises. Thorin nodded, jaw clenched tight. "They are."

Rue tried to keep the mood light, showing Thorin a picture of her youngest cousin, Peppy, with a face full of cake during his fourth birthday party last year. She swallowed hard, feeling nostalgic. Home. It was gone.

The unusual gentleness that crept into Thorin's eyes encouraged Rue to stay a happy camper. She didn't want to be the mood killer here. He gave her a once over, eyes hardening as she continued to show him more pictures.

A gust of wind swept through the air, making goose bumps form all over Rue's arms and legs. She cast a quick glimpse at Thorin, noticing his hair softly blew past his shoulder, giving way to his ear, which was―

Rue gasped excitedly. "You have a piercing!" She leaned inches closer, cocking her head to the side like a little boy about to discover porn for the first time. Bad analogy. It was a helix piercing, so undeniably masculine since it appeared to be something that a Viking would probably wear―or a handsome Dwarf King. Wait. What?

Thorin nodded, eyes lowering in unprecedented modesty. "It is a sign of Dwarves who have gone to war."

She nodded clumsily. Thorin had gone to war? But―but he had lost so much already, and to top it all off, he had been in a _freaking_ war. All right, Rue hated to be judgmental here, but someone should've seriously done a better job watching out for him.

Rue sputtered in admiration, "You're a war hero, too? Man, Thorin, you're just great at a lot of things. You're brave, smart, loyal, and a king. Not to mention tough. No wonder why you inspire all the Dwarves. The ones in the Blue Mountains. The ones _here_." Sheepishly, she added, "They all are still willing to go on the quest, even if Azog the Defiler might be alive."

It seriously seemed like Thorin had never been showered with so many compliments in his life before. He was blinking in shock, mouth open before he forced it shut. Several seconds later, they returned to their earlier formation of watching the pictures go by. Thorin sat more rigid, tenser, his arm hovering on the bench's headrest behind Rue.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes _

Back inside Bag End―that's what Bilbo called it, even though it was Hobbit hole to Rue―the Dwarves had gathered around the lighted-up fire place, singing a mournful tune. Their song that spoke of Misty Mountains, caverns, running away at the break of day, long forgotten gold, and―burning _pines_, would have put her college's choir to shame. For hours afterwards, Rue could still hear the eerie, unsaid goodbye ringing in her ears. Because even if no one said it, you could feel it in the air, feel the gamble of death. At the end of the day, they were still _fourteen _Dwarves against a Dragon. A suicide mission. Something about the quest was brilliant, was undeniably beautiful. The idea that these fourteen Dwarves were willing to risk _everything _for Erebor, it was―bring out the tissues and chocolate―touching.

Rue sat with her legs curled against her chest, trying to make the most out of sleeping in a chair. Firelight flickered, orangey-red colors dousing through her shut eyelids. All she could think about was this one line from the song: "The fire was red, it flaming spread." Erebor. Man, her heartstrings were suffering serious impairment here.

Rue opened one eyelid a smidge when she heard a _creak _on the floorboards. Hmm, nobody else was inside this room right now, so who was it? Please don't let it be a ghost. Or let it be a ghost.

She saw the familiar tousle of black hair, his shortened beard, and his strong silhouette. Rue shut her one eye quick, heart beating insanely fast. What was Thorin doing? And then she felt what he was doing. Warmness thawed her body as a blanket was draped on her. Rue resisted the urge to smile giddily.

Then Thorin was gone. And she was all alone in her chair, dreaming about teaching Nori how to fist pump in one of those clubs in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Talk about random.

_**Author's Note: **_Thorin apologized :) So I have noticed a lot of my reviewers have taken to Rue really well. I was going to put this in my last author's note, but I forgot. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying her character. I made her the complete opposite of the typical Thorin love interest we get. They're always sassy, have bigmouths, and are headstrong. So I purposely made Rue awkward, unconfident, too kind, humble, modest, and very dorky. In my opinion, Thorin would fit with someone best who brings out the best in him. Rue has personal traits Thorin wishes he had: kindness, patience, friendliness, and generosity. While Thorin has traits Rue wishes she had: strong-will, self-assurance, toughness, and crazy passion when it comes to everything he does. I see it as they kind of go together like puzzle pieces, having the personal characteristics the other doesn't have. I apologize for sounding totally lame :)

I made a tumblr! You can follow me at pearlprimrose. I'll put a link up in my profile. I'll be blogging about fanfiction amongst other things, since I have so many darn opinions. I am going to put up a post about Thorin titled, "The Curious Case of Thorin's Biggest Misconception." I was thinking of putting up snippets from Thorin's POV, from parts in my chapter the day before I update. Would you guys be interested in reading them? Blame Madame Tortilla for the idea who reviewed and said she wished she knew what Thorin was thinking :) Please review and let me know what you're thinking of the story, characters, keeping characters in canon, and the few changes I've made so far.

_**New Author's Note: **_This chapter has been shamelessly re-posted to see if I can get any more reviews :) Wanted to see if it was the update day or the chapter itself. Also, there might not be an update this weekend because I'll be busy moving and working all weekend. I hope, hope I can get chapter nine posted. I'll try my hardest!

redhouseclan: Your review has made me gush so much! I just got this image of you reading it in secret like how Harry had to practice his spells in secret when he was staying at the Dursleys over the many summers. Rue would want to be your friend, too! The best OC you say? Not sure about that, but what the heck :) Bless me and my laptop! My laptop definitely needs your blessing. Your "I bow down in gratitude and to tie my shoe" comment made me laugh so hard! It's so brilliant! At work, my shoelaces became undone, and I couldn't help but think of your comment. Thanks so much for reviewing :)


	9. Hungry Heart

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I was chatting to house of the falling sun and she said something that really made me laugh: "Of course Thorin would fall for her fast, she's her and he's him." Okay, am not entirely sure what that means, but I just thought it was hilarious. House of the falling sun's quirky explanation of things there ;) Just realized this is a freaking monster chapter! My apologies! I write too damn much. I feel bad for re-posting my eighth chapter for anyone who got an alert and thought, "Oh, the ninth chapter!" Sorry, please forgive me? I will give you virtual chocolate! Thanks Lady Izel, house of the falling sun, DwarvenWarrior, Just4Me, UKReader, oninhagb, and joslyn for reviewing. Thank you for the favorites and follows! The response to the anon will be below.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own "Hungry Heart" by Bruce Springsteen. Rue is starting to get a hungry heart for a certain King Under the Mountain ;)

_**Chapter Nine: Hungry Heart**_

_Dear Natalie,_

_We are about to embark on Mission Aboard the Ponies. I'm pretty excited. I don't know why. Me and Ponyta have done this dance in the past. I miss her. I wanted to name this pony Duckie after Duckie from _Pretty in Pink, _but then I went with Simba instead_ :) _You remember how we used to watch that movie every Halloween since we thought it was scary she chose rich-bitch over Duckie? I'm hoping we can watch it again this Halloween. Last night, Thorin called me a burden and I was really, really upset. I could tell he regretted it, but he didn't exactly say sorry. But when I was falling asleep in a chair, he put a blanket on _me. _Yes, me! I think if you met him or ever get the chance to meet him, you'll know why that seems like such a big deal. Anyway, I had felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Weird, huh? Thorin's got pretty hair and pretty eyes. Of course, I'd never tell him to his face. I'd be afraid he might yell. He can yell like he's King Kong. No joke. None of the Dwarves left after last night. They're all here, ready to go on the quest, ready to face the possibility of Azog coming for them along with being fried by a Dragon. Before, I thought the differences between the races of Middle-earth were all physical, but boy, I was wrong. Dwarves are loyal, honorable, and brave. See, they are so loyal to Thorin and the quest that even with the insurmountable odds stacked against them, they'll still go to Erebor. Oh, my heart. It's just so beautiful. Well, got to go. Thorin's telling us to double-check our belongings._

_Love Rue-Rue XOXOXO_

_PS: Did I mention I showed Thorin pictures of you? He said we look alike._

Rue bent down, checking over her backpack for the last time. The ponies were lined up in a row a little ways from the Shire, Thorin giving out orders like some drill instructor. Bilbo hadn't shown up. Rue was hoping he would come, so she wouldn't be the only ostracized one around here. She knew it sounded selfish, but―but the Dwarves were _really _judgmental and some made their disapproval of her presence no secret at all. Gloin and Dwalin mostly. Today, they had lightened up a bit, though. It might've been because Nori made her sound like Superwoman, bragging about how she had pimp slapped Naji.

"Lass," Gimli grunted, the tips of the boots in her face. She stood up to her full height, hand forming a fist. Gimli grinned, making a fist, too. Then they were fist bumping like bros.

"Bump it and thumb war," Rue said, suppressing a nerdy giggle. She gripped Gimli's hand. He seemed a little taken aback, but nodded, letting Rue teach him the merits of a thumb war.

Gimli watched in awe, moving his thumb around.

"Gimli," Gloin called from afar. Oh. That voice meant he was in trouble. Gimli gave a little eye roll, stomping away, meeting Gloin, who's pony was toward the back of the company. Rue heard bits and pieces of Gloin saying something like, "You are _only_ going because the roads to the Blue Mountains are too perilous, do you hear me, boy? Do not get any bright ideas."

Rue caught Kili guffawing as he elbowed Fili. For some reason, Gimli in distress entertained the hell out of him. Maybe Fili was right about the jealousy comment. Who knew having a longer beard than another Dwarf could cause so much mayhem? Rue wondered if she grew her leg hair out like George Michael's bod from the '80s, if any She-Dwarves would get all butt hurt.

Nori, who was rolling his shoulders nonchalantly like he had some kink, neared Kili and Fili.

"Why are you laughing?" Nori teased, smirking. "We all know you _two _would not be here if you were not princes." His comment was playful, not meant to offend, but Rue could see Kili was insulted. Nori casually touched Kili's pony, giving it a friendly pat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fili asked neutrally. His eyes were crinkled in unprecedented oddity. One leg was forward, his other behind him as he sort of balanced on the balls of his feet. He looked at ease, but ready to spring like some coil.

"You know." Nori shrugged coolly.

"No, we do not," Kili snapped, scowling.

Suddenly, Dori and Ori were there, both standing by Nori.

"Are you making trouble, Nori?" Dori asked accusingly, frowning. Ori awkwardly stared at his boots, kicking at the dirt.

"No," Nori spat, unusually ticked off. He stood straighter, glaring at Dori, unchanged gaze drifting to Fili and Kili. "I was just addressing the obvious, Dori, as in the reason such young Dwarves were allowed to come on the quest. They are princes. Surely―" Nori took a step closer to Kili and Fili, raising his figurative rooster feathers― "The Heirs to the throne know not of a hard life. What use will theybe? They may be trained warriors from what I heard, but I believe roughing it in the Wild may be too much of a stretch for their delicacies." Nori gave a playful nod of his head, laughing falsely. Rue didn't like where this conversation was headed.

Fire flickered in Kili's eyes. Fili grabbed his brother by the forearm, guiding him behind him as he stepped-forward, staring Nori down like another rooster wanting to be number one. Oh, shit.

"Do not take offense for something not in your control," Dori said airily, pointedly looking at Fili and Kili. What was that supposed to mean?

Fili turned to stare at Dori, long and hard. "What of your words, Master Dori?"

Dori shook his head irritably. "It is no secret you two are princes, unused to hardships."

Rue resisted the urge to gasp, inching closer to the Ri brothers and Durin brothers. This was turning into _Fight Club_, brothers against brothers. What happened to Nori and Fili's bromance the night before?

Calmly, Fili nodded. "Is that what you believe?"

"Yes," Nori and Dori both said together, heads whipping back and forth to the other one in surprise, both dismayed they had agreed on the same thing.

Dori cleared his throat. "Tell me, lads, have you ever gone hungry or cold?" His gaze was critical, kind of like Thorin's.

Rue stood by Ori's side nervously, trying to keep the peace. She held up her hands. "Uh, I've gone hungry."

Nobody responded. The Ri brothers―Nori and Dori―were peering at Kili and Fili with the utmost judgmental eyes ever. Ori awkwardly went to stand behind Rue, eyes big. Did he think she could hide him from the drama? Well, uh, she could try.

"As a matter of fact," Fili began coolly, puffing his chest out now, "we _have _gone hungry _and _cold. Is there any other assumptions we should take care of before the quest begins?"

Kili shook his head, squinting while he scrutinized the dirt, red-faced suddenly. Rue realized he―he was embarrassed by what Fili had just admitted.

"Guys, so we've all been through things," Rue spoke up loud, bravely stepping in-between Nori and Fili. They backed away from her, blinking in surprise. It was obvious they hadn't noticed her before, or probably didn't hear her "I've gone hungry" comment. Awkwardly, Rue placed her hands behind her back, continuing, "So you guys have more in common than you thought? This can be a bonding experience, you know. It's good to meet people you've had similar experiences with…" She trailed off, speaking to only two people now as the Ri brothers ambled away as one, all of them casting very different glances over their shoulders. Oh, boy.

"Do not waste your breath," Fili said, shrugging. "I believe Nori and Dori cannot handle being proven wrong, _especially _in front of their little brother."

Kili's jaw was open as he finally lifted his head. He stumbled back in surprise. "They're gone?"

"Yes." Fili's voice was distinctly quiet, distinctly distant.

Rue exhaled, "That was just a misunderstanding, dudes. I hope you and Nori can go back to being bros." She clumsily laughed, trying to add humor to the situation.

Fili shook his head. "Do you mean bros as in brother? Because Nori is of my kin, but―" He shifted closer to Kili, the gesture making Rue's heart warm and fuzzy― "I only have _one _brother."

"You guys are so cute!" Rue squealed, giving a little hop.

Kili opened his mouth to probably blurt something, but Thorin's booming voice cut across all chatter.

"We depart. Astride your ponies. Fili, Kili, remain in the back of the company. Gloin and Gimli, stay in the middle." So on, he told everyone where to ride,

At the front of the line of ponies, Rue noticed Thorin give Dwalin a slight jerk of his head, which obviously meant, "You're with me, brah."

Rue waved at Kili and Fili, and then made it a point to wave at the Ri brothers so it didn't seem like she chose sides. She ambled to her pony, which was tan in color, a gorgeous white mane draped over its shoulders.

"Miss Rue."

She turned to face the front of the line, scared she did something wrong as Thorin made a beeline for her. Oh, crap. Did he hear the drama? Well, uh, she had tried to stop it. What was she supposed to say?

Rue swallowed hard, squeaking, "Yeah?"

He stopped inches in front of her, eyes steely. "You will remain behind me and Dwalin, is that understood?"

A smile worthy of winning the lotto broke across her face. "Yeah! That's cool." She was freaking ecstatic, _relieved _Thorin hadn't come to go all Big Bad King Under the Mountain on her.

He nodded tersely, and then spun around.

Rue saw how broad his back was, how long and beautiful his hair was―

Eh? Those were certainly some unexpected thoughts for an unexpected journey. Pun intended. Sure, she hadn't seen the _Hobbit _movie, but she knew it was called _An Unexpected Journey_.

Rue laughed at her own joke as she went to place her foot in Simba's stirrup.

_Got a wife and kids in Baltimore jack_

_I went out for a ride and I never went back _

_Like a river that don't know where it's flowing_

_I took a wrong turn and I just kept going_

The first night out on the open road had come. Now Rue was thinking of "Hit the Road Jack." Great, the song was stuck in her head. She scribbled in her diary as she sat against a moss-covered rock, Simba by her side. Branches shrouded above her head; the rest of the Dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo no less than a few feet from her. They were gathered around the fire, laughing it up about some She-Dwarf that had attacked Bofur for putting the moves on her. It was lame that this was her second diary entry of the day, but she just couldn't help it.

_Dear Nat,_

_Frodo's dad _actually _showed up. His name is Bilbo Baggins, and so far, him, Gimli, and me are kinda the outcasts. With Gimli, he's more accepted because he's a Dwarf no matter what, but with us, the Dwarves are always more wary and a bit secretive. Is it weird that _Thorin_ is one of the least secretive Dwarves with _me? _I think it is. But I guess it's cause he knows how I am, who I am, in some weird way. I would hate to be in Bilbo's shoes (or big hairy Hobbit feet) right now. He is on really thin ice with Thorin for some reason. Thorin just doesn't like him. And it's kinda unjustified dislike. I don't think Bilbo has done anything 'sides from being fussy and complaining about horse hair. He's good to have small talk with. I would NEVER say this to Thorin, but I think he dislikes naivety. Like if you don't know shit about ANYTHING at all, then he doesn't want to give you the time of day. I can see why he would hate naivety, judging from everything he's been through. But still, it rubs me the wrong way, his conflict with Bilbo. Since I think of Thorin as _my _friend (not sure he thinks the same about me), then I gotta accept him for who he is. Logging out. Just sounded like a vlog or something._

_Love Rue_

Rue put the Tigger diary in her backpack, taking a tentative glimpse at Thorin, who was speaking to Dwalin in hushed whispers by some bushes a little ways from the campsite. They were probably discussing Azog if she had to guess. Thorin caught her eye. Rue grinned, waving at him. He didn't respond, facing Dwalin once again. Was that a burn? You could never be sure with Thorin since he was grouchy half the time.

"May I sit?"

Rue was taken aback as Nori hovered in front of her, pointing at the empty spot next to the moss-covered rock, her left side. Simba stood on her right side, chomping down on some patches of grass.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead."

Nori nodded, sitting down, balancing his elbows on his knees nonchalantly. Awkward silence ensued. Rue tried to think of something to say. Maybe asking about his elaborate Snooki bump hairdo would suffice?

"Earlier, I was not myself," Nori said evenly, stealing a glance at Rue. "I do not ever embark on creating petty problems, especially with members of my kin, but as you can tell, I had the wrong impression of Kili and Fili. They're princes. And from what I have heard, Thorin was the one to endure hardships. Not them. It was not my intention to treat you rudely, Miss Rue. Dori and I _did_ hear what you said. We were just blinded by our Dwarven―" He chuckled, shoulders shaking a little― "Stubbornness. But are not all Dwarves?"

Rue nodded. "Yeah, you're right, bro." Nori sitting here with her like this, talking to her openly was a little unexpected.

"I just wish for you to know that Dori and I both prefer you over Mr. Baggins. The Hobbit is truly naïve. There are no uncertainties there. It is not Mr. Baggins's fault, nor am I saying we _loathe _him. We just feel he will not last eight days traveling, let alone the entire quest." Nori nodded. "Then I will have to take my rightful place as the company's burglar." He grinned wickedly.

Rue piped up, "If _Gandalf _sees something in him, then Bilbo must have some secret superpower. The dude's like Dumbledore, and Dumbledore knows who to keep on his team."

"You speak so strangely."

"You guys do, too, with the whole never using connotations thing."

Nori guffawed, slowly climbing up to his feet. "It was nice speaking to you, lass."

"You too, Nori."

People usually didn't tell Rue they enjoyed conversations with her. She always thought she annoyed the hell out of people. Nori made his way back toward the fire, going to sit by Fili's side. They exchanged nods in greeting. Was the bromance back on? Neither said a word. They merely traded glances from each other to the fire.

With a yawn, Rue stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She couldn't wait for night-night time. Maybe she would dream about Professor Snape. Rue blushed at the thought of the deliciously tortured Professor Snape. Something about him was just―oh, wow.

A lopsided grin was on her face as she traipsed to the fire. Suddenly, all thoughts ceased when Dwalin―oh, crap did she do something wrong?―stepped in front of her. His massive arms were crossed over his chest, completely fierce without having to say one word. Possibly Dwalin's swag could rub off on her? Not likely, but she could wish.

"Thorin told me Gimli son of Gloin had bestowed you with a dagger," he said sharply.

Rue began rambling nervously, "Yeah―uh, it saved my life from an Orc. It tackled me down like some football player, and I―" She grinned playfully, swiping at thin air with her fist― "Stabbed it in the cheek. Trust me; it was way more amazing than what I make it look like." Rue nodded eagerly.

Stony silence followed, so much of it that Rue swore she heard crickets chirping. Dwalin was leering irritably, menacing in his armor, fur, and tattoos.

Then the most unexpected thing happened seconds later: Dwalin threw back his head, laughing boisterously.

"Aye, come, lass," he said teasingly. "You have much to learn wielding weapons."

Dwalin turned, leading them away from the campsite. They passed thickets of trees, bushes, and shrubs. Moonlight broke between splinters of branches hanging above their heads, lighting up the forest floor in a soft glow.

They didn't stop walking until they reached a clearing, a familiar Dwarf waiting there all by his lonesome: Thorin.

"S'up," Rue greeted, all smiles as she stood in front of Thorin. Anxiously, she rocked back and forth on her heels. What if they were about to _officially _kick her out of the company?

"This one is too happy, indeed?" Dwalin said playfully, suddenly fifty times more approachable than Thorin in Rue's humble opinion.

Thorin glared at Dwalin. In response, he shrugged, taking Thorin's attitude in stride.

"I believe it would be wise to begin teaching you how to wield a weapon." Thorin folded his arms, completely serious. Now Dwalin's playful jab was making sense.

"Really?" Rue emphasized _really _like some teen girl who had been told she was about to meet Justin Bieber or One Direction. Or maybe both. Talk about teen heart attack.

"Yes."

The feel of a hilt being placed in Rue's hand startled her. She blinked like a deer-caught-in-headlights, peering up at Dwalin as he handed her a dagger. So was this going to be like _Kill Bill_? Awesome.

"We start right now?" Rue asked, looking to Thorin for confirmation.

In answer, Thorin stepped closer, wrapping a firm hand around her wrist. "Your form is incorrect." His fingers were calloused, thick, and―she gulped―the manliest fingers she had ever seen. His eyebrows were wrinkled in concentration as he shifted the hilt in her hand, fixing Rue's debunk form. Her mouth was open in a silent _O_. Why was this making such an impression on her? It was the second time he had touched her, and the first he had willingly done it. Oh, gosh. Dwalin's eyes were narrowed in sudden suspicion. Then a smile broke across his face.

"Perhaps one teacher to start the lass?"

Thorin's eyes were sullen as he nodded in retort, his hand dropping away from Rue's wrist, the spot feeling cold and lonely without his touch. Moments later, Dwalin was leaving, a playful, almost unnoticeable jounce in his heavy steps.

Rue turned, face hot. "Uh―Mr. Dwalin, two teachers is better than one. Please come back?" Her voice was lost to the stir of wind. Soon, Dwalin was out of sight, and it was just her and Thorin―all alone. For some reason, the thought of them alone made Rue want to run away in horror. They had been alone before, so why was it a big deal now?

"What―what are you gonna teach me?" she spoke up, hands behind her back as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"To throw your dagger," Thorin said gruffly.

"Like at a tree?" Okay, she officially sounded like an idiot.

Thorin was grimacing with all the effort in the world, eyes hardened. At first, Rue thought he was pissed the hell off at her for her stupidity, but then she saw his grimace falter for a few seconds. What? It―it looked like Thorin was _trying _to frown when he usually could pull it off like a pro.

He cleared his throat. "That is the intent." Thorin's voice was splintered as he said _that_. He circled Rue, stopping to stand behind her. She straightened her stance, feeling way too self-conscious.

With a shaky finger, she pointed at the nearest tree. "That tree?" The tree's trunk was gloriously thick, beautiful grooves curving through the bark, a mass of thick leaves shrouding the treetop.

She heard Thorin softly sigh in exasperation, the sound hardly audible. But with him standing this close behind her, she could hear _everything_. His fingers were suddenly on her shoulders, hesitant as he steered her to the left. The feel of his fingertips…was overwhelming―but, but―oh, no. It was the third time he had _ever _touched her. Somehow, it was a big deal, it was everything she had ever anticipated―wait, what?

"You have a better angle from here," he explained quietly, his breath hot on her shoulders, his fingertips sliding away from her seconds later.

Determinedly, Rue gripped the hilt like Thorin had showed her, taking one-step forward. She lifted her arm, trying to imitate Clove from _The Hunger Games _movie or the infamous Will Scarlet from the Robin Hood folklore. A sudden cramp formed in her shoulder, her arm dropping by her side. Ow.

"Ow," Rue winced, pouting as she rubbed her shoulder. "This is going to sound pretty lame, but I think holding the reins has made my shoulder sore." She rolled her shoulder. "Yep, I'm down for the count."

Rue turned to face Thorin. "Sorry, I'm kinda pathetic."

Thorin stared at his feet for one moment, and then at her, his eyes potent. _That_ look, _those _brilliant blue eyes, _his_ presence, was way too imperious. In a weird way, it didn't seem like Thorin was aware how much power one of his single stares held. It was probably the reason Kili had a healthy fear of his uncle; even at the age of seventy-seven―Dwarves aged weird.

He didn't say a word, but his eyes said the wheels were turning in his head. What was he thinking?

"So, uh, you and Dwalin are best friends?" She grinned. "You guys have got a total bromance going on."

Thorin nodded tersely, eyes downcast. "We have gone to war together. Dwalin's loyalty―" His voice was more emotional, subtly thoughtful― "Is unmatched." So many feelings swam in Thorin's eyes at the mention of Dwalin, his hands behind his back. Before, Rue might have felt awkward, but she didn't.

"When I see you guys together, I think of me and Nat," she said nostalgically. "Nat and I can look at each other, too, without having to say a word, and we know what the other is thinking. Like you and Dwalin can." Rue bravely stepped closer to Thorin, sheepishly glancing at her boots. Shock fleetingly plagued Thorin's face, as if he hadn't expected anyone to say aloud the perimeters of his and Dwalin's friendship. Maybe Rue had been too meddling.

She rubbed her hands together for much-needed comfort. "I didn't mean to say something wrong, Thorin."

He didn't say anything, gazing at her hard-edged, widening his stance a little defensively. Why was he so distrustful?

"One time in high school, I had some trouble with these two girls," Rue spoke nonchalantly despite her heart racing. She took a step backwards, bobbing her head casually. "They were kinda bullies. Used to call me names in―" She took a sideways glance at the surrounding forest, tongue-tied suddenly― "Anyway, they thought I wasn't going to do anything if things got physical. They assumed I was from Brookside, one of the good parts of Stockton. Whenever I tell people where I grew up, they don't believe me. Uh, well, those girls jumped me in the hallway."

"What is jumping?" Thorin asked softly, shoulders slumping.

"It's when more than one person fights one person. It was two of them against me," Rue explained nervously.

"That is dishonorable," he spat angrily, scowling.

Rue croaked, "Honor isn't valued in my world. I mean, knights from like hundreds of years ago valued it, but it's died out pretty much."

Thorin glared daggers at her words, nostrils flaring.

"I did okay by myself, fighting them. One―" Rue jerkily pointed at her hair― "She grabbed me by the hair and punched me. I punched her back. The other got me from behind, but then―" Her voice rose in exhilaration at the memory― "Nat came like a knight in shining armor. She snatched up the other girl, and I snatched up mine. We fought them together, and even though we both got suspended for a few days, I thought it was pretty awesome she had my back." Rue nodded, beaming, her heart swelling with this strange sense of pride. "Loyalty. Not the greatest example of it. But still, she's always been loyal. I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. You probably don't want to hear it." Rue nodded to herself, face red in embarrassment.

Thorin peered at her, his eyes giving her chills everywhere. Pleasant chills, not those creepy chills.

"You are wrong," he affirmed heatedly, stepping closer.

"Really?" she asked a little too eagerly, leaning closer to him.

"Indeed."

"Oh," Rue said gawkily. "That's uh―I think you just made my life."

Thorin was baffled by her comment, parting his mouth to probably ask.

"Don't ask. I just say dumb things all the time." She shrugged.

Thorin's eyes grew fiery, blue embers. "Why did _no one_ stop those women?" He turned into Big Bad King Under the Mountain, hands clenched into fists, snarling.

"Nat did," she pointed out meekly. "Things are different in my world. People started cheering on the fight, like in the Prancing Pony with you and Naji, except…they had their cell phones out, taking pictures." She only said, "Taking pictures," since Rue didn't feel like elaborating on recording videos and YouTube. That would probably piss Thorin off even more.

"Disgusting," Thorin sneered, not calming down in the slightest. "You do not―" He stopped speaking at once, eyes falling on the ground.

"Hey." Rue closed the distance between them, outstretching a tentative arm. It felt like Simba's hoof beats were kicking against her heart. She lightly touched Thorin's forearm guard, every inch of her quivering. "I'm okay. It could've been worse. People sometimes pull out knives in fights."

Thorin stood straighter, more rigid, his stare frozen on her fingertips grazing his forearm guard. He was dumbfounded.

In fear of being yelled at or getting one of _those_ looks, Rue pulled her hand away.

Awkwardly, she changed the subject, clearing her throat. "Nori and Fili―they're _so _going to be best friends by the time we make it to the Hidden Valley."

Thorin leered darkly.

"You don't like it…do you?" she wondered.

"I do not want Nori corrupting _my _Heir," Thorin grumbled.

"Not to mention he's your nephew―" Rue teasingly fluttered her eyelashes― "So you love him and care about him. Awe, it's cute."

Thorin folded his arms, all butt-hurt now. Oh, crap.

"Bombur's probably done cooking by now," she beckoned Thorin back the way they had come, surprised as she walked, he remained by her side. "You know, I didn't mean to offend you."

Thorin was quiet, pacing past broken branches and out-of-control shrubs. The shrubs had an uncanny resemblance to Rue's hair. She stole a glance at him, noting he didn't _look _angry. Maybe he was broody or stuck in thinking mode, but not angry.

Several minutes later, they reached camp. The Dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo sat around the fire, laughing it up. Dwalin slapped his knee, and then saw Thorin, which meant―

The laughter died fast. Everybody shut up, watching Thorin with the God of fear in their eyes―or the fear of King Under the Mountain.

"S'up guys." Rue gave a little, awkward wave.

"Back so soon?" Dwalin asked, shooting them a pointed look. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thorin sit on the other side of Dwalin, a complete contrast to his friend's lighthearted demeanor. He was sulky, heels of his boots digging against the ground.

Rue clumsily stepped over Bofur's leg, meeting Dwalin. He sat by Gloin and Oin, body slack as he leaned backwards.

She handed him his dagger back. "Since I'm pretty out-of-shape in my arms, I'm sore from grabbing the reins. We didn't get to the actual _throwing _part. Sorry, Dwalin."

Several of the Dwarves laughed when she mentioned being sore because of the reins. Rue whipped her head back and forth, searching for the laughing faces: Dwalin, Gimli, Bofur, Kili, and―wait, was Gandalf laughing, too? To feel insulted or just like the resident jokester? She was going with the latter. Being optimistic was better than thinking the company thought she was a joke, even if they did think so.

Rue made a quick getaway from Dwalin, joining Bilbo on the ground. He sat next to Gandalf, sorting out his pack like some exuberant clean-freak. They were the unofficial outcasts of the company. Hmm. Rue had the song "Hey-ya" stuck in her head. Damn her for thinking, "Outcast."

"Ah, yes, my _peach_ blanket goes next to my _burgundy _blanket," Bilbo said quietly to himself, folding his blankets on top of each other, all the while _humming_. Gandalf blinked at Mr. Hobbitkins in amusement, grinning to himself.

"My mom would totally love you," Rue piped up.

Bilbo looked at her now. "Oh? Sorry, I did not hear you. What was that?"

"My mom would like you," she told him gawkily. "She always used to tell me, 'Ruby, you couldn't keep a man if your life depended on it because you can't clean.' She believes in the 'traditional' woman stuff. Feminists and dirty rooms make her mad."

"Feminists? What are _feminists_?" Bilbo wondered curiously. "Something of your world?"

"Yep, they're women who fight for women's rights and believe in women and men equality." Rue bobbed her head along like some dork.

Bilbo nodded, eyes widening in interest. "That certainly is something I never heard of in Middle-earth, though―" Bilbo leaned closer to whisper― "I do believe it is a likely possibility Hobbits could be subvert one of these days. Most likely by the race of Men. If I ever said that in the Shire, they would think I am _mad_. Let me tell you, Miss Rue, the Shire is a place―"

"He is gone?" Dwalin asked loudly, eyes darting around the campsite in search of someone. Rue followed Dwalin's gaze, wondering who in the hell he was talking about. Wait. There was no Snooki bump hairdo around. Nori was gone?

The Dwarves collectively nodded.

"He went to dig a hole to use the bathroom," Bofur said pointedly, smiling. Too much info.

Dori rolled his eyes irritably, eating a handful of berries. Did everyone here know how to scavenge for food in the Wild? Rue felt like the village idiot.

"Spit it out, lad. Don't be shy," Balin told his brother, his lips pursed as he nodded in encouragement. Rue could just imagine Balin and Dwalin as Dwarflings, Balin getting Dwalin to pick pocket or do other stupid things with that encouraging nod. She hoped those _really_ weren't Balin and Dwalin's Dwarfling memories.

Dwalin cast a glance at the fire. His eyes then traveled to the majority of the company, a sudden smirk playing at his lips. Oh, no. That smirk couldn't be good.

"I was waiting 'til Nori left to speak of what happened in the tavern once he went upstairs with the human whore."

Rue was open-mouthed. What the hell kind of conversation had she missed when she and Thorin had been in the woods? She noticed Thorin sit straighter, throwing Dwalin one of those "Do you not have any decency" glares.

Gloin laughed, giving his stomach a pat after he took a bite of the cooked rabbit Bombur had made for them. "Aye, Dwalin and me were drinking, trying to relax after a long day. Thought we would not hear from Nori 'til the next day." He wiggled his bushy eyebrows. Um. Eh?

Kili and Gimli shared a long look, both red in the cheeks. This must have been the first time they had ever agreed on something.

"Kili, take Miss Rue and Gimli with you to scout."

Rue followed the familiar gruff voice, eyes freezing on Thorin. He was glaring at Dwalin and Gloin, who both were suddenly silent. They were accusingly shooting glimpses at Rue, Gimli, and Kili that said, "Leave."

"But Uncle!" Kili sputtered in protest, kicking the dirt with his boots. "I want to hear of what happened. Why―" He pointed at Fili, mouth opening and closing― "Does Fili get to stay? He is not much older than me."

Thorin leaned forward, closer to the fire, growling in warning, "_Kili_."

"Little brother, you do not get to stay because you have never had any of your own private adventures in a tavern," Fili said coolly, all smug. His eyebrows shot up his forehead. "You would not know what to do with a whore if she stood naked before you, ready and willing."

The Dwarves broke out in an uproar of laughter, some slapping their knees while others looked horrified by the subject at hand: sex.

Kili turned fifty shades redder, shaking his head. "I have!"

"Me, too," Gimli added, balling his fists and giving little punches at thin air. "I have had many whores."

Rue blinked. Um. No comment.

Fili threw his head back and laughed quietly. Too soon, he caught Thorin's eye, falling silent. Smart choice.

"Gimli, you may stay," Gloin grumbled, grinning, clearly withholding the urge to laugh for the sake of Thorin. He met Thorin's eyes, some unsaid words passing between them. At first, Rue was confused when Thorin had a sudden change of heart.

Gazing at his boots for a split-second, bringing his eyes to meet Kili's, he spoke huskily, "You may stay also, Kili."

Kili slackened, leaning back on the palms of his hands with an audible _harrumph_. Now Rue understood what Gloin and Thorin were doing: let Dwalin scare the crap out of Kili and Gimli, so they would stop lying through their teeth. Good parenting techniques.

Rue brought her knees forward, trying to sit more comfortably for story-telling time, but then―

"Should the lass not go?" Dori spoke up. From this angle, Rue realized that Dori's hairdo reminded her of someone: Princess Leia. Damn Dori. Rue wanted to hear Nori's adventures upstairs. Okay, not really, but it felt sexist to send only her away.

Before Thorin could make the final verdict, Rue piped up.

"I'm over eighteen! Eighteen is the legal age for humans where I'm from! I―uh, I've heard these kind of stories before." Rue shrugged. "I'll pretend I'm not even here." Her hand flew to her mouth as she made the "locking your mouth and throwing the key away" sign. Yep, she sure had heard sex stories on the bus, in countless classrooms, in music major practice rooms, and from Nat.

Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin were muttering in Khuzdul to each other, clearly talking about Rue as Gloin jabbed a big finger her direction. Who made Dwalin and Gloin boss? Rue thought Thorin was the only one in charge here. Then again, the company's finances came out of Gloin's pocket…but still. Thorin _was _king of Pride Rock.

Seconds later, Thorin faced Rue, glowering as he grumpily said, "You may stay." He folded his arms, looking pissed the hell off. With Thorin giving Rue that expression, she was kind of considering leaving anyway now.

"Since you have supposedly ventured off in taverns, Gimli, then you should know as well as any Dwarf that Nori has a renowned reputation for taking human whores," Gloin spoke huffily. "No other Dwarf men have taken as many whores as Nori."

Gimli's mouth was open in a silent _O_. He shut his mouth, clearing his throat. "I knew that."

"Me, too!" Kili proclaimed.

Dwalin smirked once again, giving Gloin a pointed sideways glance. "Then you must know of the shrieks that come from the taverns when Nori is having his way with a whore." Shrieks? Like pleasurable or painful shrieks?

"What shrieks?" Kili sat taller in his seat, eyes wide. "Why are there shrieks?"

"Do you not see, lad? Nori makes women from the race of Men want to die," Gimli concluded, nodding to himself in self-assurance.

"Gimli, he does not make then wish for death," Gloin spoke deliberately, shooting his son one of those "ain't it obvious" looks.

Dwalin laughed deep-throatily. "That night in the tavern, we heard from Nori all right. The whore was screaming. We could hear her all the way from the upstairs bedroom, last one on the left side."

Rue peered at her feet, trying not to associate Nori with apparent bedroom skills, but it was darn impossible with Dwalin and Gloin grinning like madmen, elbowing each other.

"Of course they are," Gloin rumbled, putting pieces of kindling in the fire. "They are used to bedding Men, not Dwarves."

Rue was freaking crimson, taking notice that Gimli and Kili were fifty times redder than she was. Gandalf shook his head, wait―he had just rolled his eyes. Were Wizards like Gandalf supposed to do that? Bilbo was blushing like crazy, burying his head in his pack as he restocked his belongings for a second time.

So, uh, Dwarves were good in the bedroom? Or maybe it was just Nori swag?

Some of the Dwarves were chuckling, nearly making a stampede of noise as their legs slammed against the dirt when they kicked the ground below them. If Nori hadn't known he was the center of Thorin Oakenshield's company's gossip hour, then he would know now.

Dwalin sat straighter, this playful gleam in his eyes. He leaned closer to the side Rue was sitting on; speaking so only her and any of the Dwarves within earshot could hear.

"So if you were _not _practicing throwing daggers with Thorin, what were you two doing all that time?"

Uh. Rue swallowed hard, grinning. "Talking."

"Aye," Dwalin said mischievously. "I see."

He then turned away, leaving Rue scarlet-faced. She leaned back a little, eyes freezing on Gandalf's. The Wandering Wizard―_Dumbledore's_ rip-off―was smirking.

Hot damn, she was in trouble.

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

_Lay down your money and you play your part_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

Night number four was a complete contrast compared to night number one. The way the company was interacting, Rue was half-wondering if these were the same people she had left the Shire with. Everyone was as serious as Thorin, which if everybody was always _that _serious, then there would be no comedy clubs, Adam Sandler, and _The Hangover_ movies. Sometimes, Rue thought if Thorin had a better funny bone, then he'd be happier. The mood was gloomy, air feeling hot despite the night sky and cooling air. Earlier in the day, many of the Dwarves had started to get irritated with each other―giving each other those "Fuck-off" looks or complaining about someone in the company. Usually, the person who dealt the brunt was Bilbo. Poor Mr. Hobbitkins.

Camp was set-up on a rocky ledge, plethora of jade-colored trees over the ledge and beyond. The fire reflected off the rock, creating an orangey glow.

Rue was lying on her back in the tangle of grass, across from Ori and Dori. They were trying to fall asleep in their bedrolls. Nori remained sitting on his bedroll, seeming lost in thought as he smoked his pipe weed. She shut her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Hey, riding on a pony all day could be some pretty exhausting work. But then―

"Did you not hear that?" It was Kili, his tone of voice teasing. An eerie scream, something that sounded like a demented _howl _ripped through the air.

Rue sat up, stretching her legs, noticing he was referring to Gimli. This little feud between Kili and Gimli had only gotten worse today after Kili had proclaimed, "I swear I saw him picking his nose, Uncle! Does that sound like a Dwarf who should go on the quest? No! That sounds like a Dwarfling." Then Gimli had been ready to throw it down with Kili right in the middle of the forest, interrupting one of Gandalf and Thorin's oh-so secret discussions.

"I heard it all right! Did _you_?" Gimli grumbled from his seat next to Rue.

Leaning against the rocky wall was Kili and Fili, a shit-eating grin on Kili's face.

"Do the Orcs _frighten _you?" he smirked cockily. Please no. No Orcs again. Rue might take Fenrir Greyback over an Orc, especially if it was Azog the Defiler.

"You are the one who fears them, beardless!" Gimli shot back.

Kili's mouth was open. "My beardis coming in!" No comment.

Gimli was about to retort, but he was caught off by the sound of Fili's quiet voice.

"Why not challenge yourselves like real Dwarves and have a competition of who can slay the most when you have met them?"

Thorin had shifted from his spot against a rock, standing to his full height. More screams plagued the night air, resembling the likes of shattering glass. Rue jumped in alarm, head whipping back and forth. A competition killing _those_. Rue was _so _counted out.

Bilbo, who was standing―when had Mr. Hobbitkins started walking around?―made an awkward hop-skip-sprint for the fire. He took a seat adjacent to Kili and Fili, bringing his knees to his chest.

"You think that's funny? You think Orcs are a joke?" Thorin snapped, using the same tone of voice he had once used to tell Kili, "Do you know how many people go hungry?" He threw glares Fili, Kili, _and_ Gimli's way. Gimli quickly shut his mouth, gazing down at his knees, cheeks pinkish in humiliation. Poor Gims.

Kili was shamefaced as he confessed to not meaning anything by it. Huh? Fili was the one who said Gimli and Kili should have a competition.

Thorin growled bitterly, "You know _nothing_." His body language was tense in rage, each footstep he took more aggrieved than the last. He stormed away, trudging until he reached the edge of the rocky outcrop where the ponies were, hands behind his back. Thorin peered into the indigo night, everything about his resentful silhouette making Rue's stomach drop out from under her like she was on a roller-coaster.

"You should not make a joke of Orcs." It was Balin, every one of his words compelling as he shot a pointed gaze at Kili and Fili when Kili inched closer to his bro. "_We_ are fortunate to have our brothers. Others are not." Who was the "others?" Rue peered at the fire, catching sight of Balin standing with one hand on the rocky wall. Never had he looked so old―so politic.

"After the lost of Erebor, King Thror―" Balin's voice was steadily quiet now― "Tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria when he heard there was gold deep inside the mountain." He raised his eyebrows to make a silent point: greed sucks.

The hairs on the back of Rue's neck stood up, goose bumps prickling her flesh. Hadn't that been the _reason _King Thror had lost Erebor? Because of all his gold? She wasn't sure what to think.

"Moria had been taken by legions of ruthless, merciless Orcs, led by the most vile of them all: Azog the Defiler."

Rue thought she was going to be sick, scooting closer to Gimli. Gims kept casting admirable glances Thorin's way. Finally, here was the full-story, but the more Balin spoke of it, the more Rue wanted to hug Thorin―wanted to keep him safe.

"Are numbers were hopeless. For every one Dwarf, there were twenty Orcs. Lives were lost," Balin explained, the message heavy in his tone of voice and by the way he raised his eyebrows. All because of the gold.

Rue heard Balin explain how Azog wanted to wipe out the line of Durin, and then―

"He began by beheading the King." Darkness seeped into Balin's words as his gaze fell morosely.

It felt like someone had sucker-punched Rue in the heart, like the wind had been knocked out of her twice over. She gazed at Thorin, aching for _something_. Just the thought of him being there made her want to double over and throw up.

Balin continued dejectedly, "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief." He then said Thrain had gone missing. Either taken prisoner or killed. What had happened to Thorin's mother? She wasn't mentioned at all. Was she killed and taken prisoner, too?

This nostalgic pain―it harmed Thorin and she could see it, _feel _it searing off him in every one of the scowls, growls, derisive comments, and mistrust he had given since the time they had known each other. If only for one day he could _be _happy, feel free of the cage he was trapped in―the cage being the world. Because Rue had been there, _felt _the same things: the world against her. Just like the world seemed to beat the living crap out of Thorin Oakenshield every chance it got.

Rue was breathing shallower, eyes never leaving Thorin once, as if she could keep him safe with one of her gawky peeks alone. Nice try.

"That was when _he _confronted Azog the Defiler," Balin said ominously, the words feeling like knives piercing Rue's ears.

Bilbo had to ask the socially correct question.

"Who?"

Rue desperately yanked her Tigger blanket out from her backpack, clutching the warmness to her heart. Underneath the glint of moonlight, she could see Thorin's bloodstains on the blanket. But she didn't care. Thorin could stain her blankets with his blood anytime because―

"Frerin."

_Everybody needs a place to rest_

_Everybody wants to have a home_

_Don't make no difference what nobody says_

_Ain't nobody like to be alone_

_**Author's Note: **_Congrats, if you have made it down here to read the author's note since this one was a long one! Please review and let me know what you're thinking of the story so far. Are you liking the changes? Thanks to my readers :) Each of my peeps are very loved for reading this. You can follow me on tumblr at pearlprimrose. There will be snippets from chapters from Thorin's POV if anyone's interested in what he's thinking ;)

joslyn: So happy you like my Thorin! I pride myself in making Thorin very movie canon and hoping to show a different interpretation of him from what we usually see in fics. Thanks so much for reviewing :)


	10. In Bloom

_**Author's Note: **_Did you guys see the exclusive sneak-peak for DOS? After I watched it, I kind of felt like I had just run a mile. Seriously, it was awesome! I wanted to give two shout-outs to two of my readers: SwanInProgress and jorja85. SwanInProgress made fanart of Rue! I am so freaking ecstatic. Thanks jorja85 for PMing me to say you've enjoyed "Heroes." It means so much! Thank you DwarvenWarrior, SwanInProgress, jaoosa2, house of the falling sun, UKReader, and Just4Me for reviewing. Also thanks for the favorites and follows.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own "In Bloom" by Nirvana.

_**Chapter Ten: In Bloom**_

"He charged after the pale Orc," Balin said mournfully, seeming achingly lost. "Frerin was beyond a reasonable mind. Never before, had anyone seen him so wrathful, for he was more like Dwalin and Kili in spirit, capable of feeling joy, of feeling _laughter_. He could never _truly _hate. Frerin brought Azog the Defiler to his knees. That was when―" Balin stopped, swallowing hard― "Bolg had seen his own father fast approaching his death bed. He stabbed Frerin in the back with an axe. Before more damage could befall the youngest prince, Dwalin had killed Bolg."

Rue was wide-eyed, teeth involuntarily chattering from the whispers of wind shooting up her arms. Or was it from the heart wrenching story Balin told? Kili was staring at his legs in horror, mouth parted. Fili was gazing at Thorin in unapologetic admiration.

"I then saw _him_," Balin began with unmatched pride, casting a glimpse at Thorin. "A Dwarf prince stood against a terrible foe after having seen the death of his grandfather―and brother. His armor was rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Huh. _Now_Oakenshield made sense. It was kind of like…his _superhero _name. Rue was shivering from head to toe, trying to take inconspicuous glances at Thorin. If Azog looked anything like that _one _Orc from the second _Lord of the Rings _movie―the one that went all kamikaze and blew up some of the army of Elves and Men―then Thorin was officially the baddest Dwarf on planet earth―or Middle-earth. Sorry Mike Tyson.

Balin nodded, thin lips suddenly pale in the glow of the firelight. "Azog the Defiler beheaded King Thror, and Thorin―" He ventured a rapt glance at Thorin, his eyes resembling smothering coals in the night― "Saw it out that the Pale Orc was less a limb after meeting him."

It felt like Rue's stomach had dropped out from underneath her feet as she watched Thorin's too rigid shoulders, his weather-beaten form. Had he heard everything Balin had just said? Should she cover her ears and respect Thorin's privacy by refusing to listen to a part of his past he had never told her himself? Rue was pretty sure Thorin had never intended to bring up the story of Azog to her or Gimli.

Balin explained that the line of Durin would not be broken. Rue and Gimli locked eyes just as Balin said the Orcs had been defeated, but not without loss. The death count was beyond grief. Only a few of the Dwarves had survived. Rue fanned herself, tears stinging her eyes. None of this was fair to the Dwarves. They were so loyal, brave, and truly comfortable in their own skin. But the world always worked out that way, didn't it? The proof―Thorin, who had fought so hard all his life just to exist. And the battle had happened because King Thror had thought there was gold in Moria? Right now, Rue _hated _gold.

Gimli's eyes were big while he gawked at Thorin in awe. Nori tried not to look so wowed by Thorin, but his open-mouth betrayed him.

Balin nearly beamed with pride, the world becoming more colorful by the second despite the glaring wrong in this story―Azog was supposed to be dead. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Damn straight.

At once, this wave of deference washed over the Dwarves, washed over Rue. They all stood as one, gazing at Thorin. No doubt in Rue's mind the story Balin had just told, had earned Thorin more than he could have ever bargained for from an army from the Iron Hills.

He slowly turned; eyes bathed in emotion beneath the moonlight, his vulnerability doing all kinds of things to Rue's heart. And then he schooled his expression, lowering his head, glaring with the utmost bitterness and hatred. Thorin trudged forward, pissed the hell off because the job of "killing" Azog the Defiler had never been truly complete. The dude had beheaded Thorin's grandfather. Thorin had thought―thought he would never have to see the hideous monster again. But Gandalf had told him otherwise. It was as if Thorin thought his superhero name, Oakenshield, was nothing more than a mirthless joke. Rue shook her head. Thorin was no joke: he was a _true _king.

Gandalf raised his wise, wary eyes to meet Thorin's through the writhing smoke from the fire. The Dwarves parted ways for Thorin to pass through, his hands behind his back, lips curled in a snarl. He seemed humiliated, and ready to punch whoever in the face if they dared say anything mildly offensive.

Bilbo's jaw was agape. Moments later, he pointed a jerky thumb Thorin's way, completely horrorstruck. "But―but _Gandalf _said the Pale Orc is not dead."

Balin sighed, "That remains to be seen."

"He _is _dead," Thorin growled heatedly, glaring daggers at Mr. Hobbitkins. "It is nothing more than a _ghost_, Balin." Oh, no, Bilbo had just made himself Thorin's number one target, beating out that Elf, Thranduil.

Rue squeaked quietly, stepping behind Gimli and ducking, hoping no one had noticed her squeak.

There was a pang of hopelessness and hope. There was good and bad. That day, Thorin had become Thorin _Oakenshield_, had been his people's last hope in the bleakest of times. Azog was supposedly a zombie, King Thror was dead, Thorin's dad was missing, and Frerin―Thorin's brother, Rue never even knew he had a brother until now―was dead, too.

Thorin stomped away grudgingly, heading to a more secluded spot on the rocky ledge. Dwalin took a step-forward like he wanted nothing more than to help his best friend, but thought better of it.

"Brilliant," Rue whispered to herself, blushing when Nori smirked at her. She spoke a little louder, "He's really brilliant. No one cares if he didn't kill Azog that day―because―because what he did was amazing." Regretfully, she covered her mouth, turning scarlet. What had she just said?

"Aye," Dwalin grunted.

A collection of "Ayes" spread like wildfire. Rue was surprised none of the Dwarves had told her, "Shut the hell up, human." No. Instead, they seemed to agree completely with what she had said.

As Rue's legs shook beneath her, her heart beating like a war drum, goose bumps prickling her flesh, and cheeks brilliant red, she realized one scary thing: she liked Thorin, liked him a lot.

Oh, crap. The quest had just turned into a soap opera from her end.

_Sell kids for food_

_Weather changes moods_

_Spring is here again_

_Reproductive glands_

Days later, Rue's little curious case of "I've got it bad for King Under the Mountain" hadn't lightened up in the slightest. She loved looking at him, loved watching him like some creeper. His hair was majestically glorious―okay, that sounded lame. His eyes were beautiful, he was handsome, and everything about him was just so darn fascinating. Really, Rue had been _this _close to convincing herself that everything she felt for Thorin was in appreciation for all the help he'd given her. Yesterday, while they had been riding in the rain, she had almost believed herself. Gosh, she wanted these feelings―wait, nope. What feelings? All she felt was admiration and respect for Thorin. Nothing more. Yeah, right.

They were riding through a road called the Great East Road, an explosion of green all around. Everything was electrifyingly green: the trees, long grass, and bushes.

In the distance, there was a torn-up structure that might have been a house before something like Grawp sat on it. Rue blinked, patting Simba's head.

"Good boy. Good boy," she murmured.

Nori snorted from beside her. "Your pony is not a dog. I think I know who would appreciate a nice pat." He winked. "Why don't you go see what Thorin is doing?"

Rue turned scarlet, hating that Nori was so darn perceptive. Damn him. But―but she didn't _really _like Thorin that way, did she?

She started nervously, "Why would I do that when uh―uh―" Rue stole a glance ahead at Thorin, who was giving out orders and deciding this was where they would set-up camp for the night― "He's busy."

Nori shook his head, grinning wryly.

When Rue noticed all the Dwarves getting off their ponies, she saw this as a cue to get her butt off Simba. It was becoming easier each passing day, riding a pony and all. Before she knew it, she would be ready to be a cowboy. With itchy legs, she swung her legs over the horse, landing with a slight stumble. Hey, but she was fine. Warily, Rue looked around, searching for _bees_. Lately, they had been coming out more like cockroaches or something. It must've been the season. Fili had told her it was summer and summer was bees' Woodstock time. Why the hell did she have to be stuck in Middle-earth _now_? She was allergic to bees and deathly terrified of them. Rue didn't need to start screaming like a banshee if she saw a hive, and for Thorin to look at her like she was truly a moron.

Gloin was talking smack like always.

"It is clear what has _destroyed _the house," he grunted to Gimli, frowning. Oin was next to the both of them, pressing his ear trumpet closer to Gloin's mouth. Bifur stood across from them, cocking his head to the side curiously. Oin started making signs with his hands―in some Dwarf language they used to communicate in the forge. That was what Rue had been told by Gimli when she asked if they knew sign language.

Dori stomped over to Ori grumpily; double-checking his younger brother was wearing his cardigan gloves. Out of the corner of Rue's eye, she saw Nori throw his head back and laugh.

Rue left Simba toward the back of the company, knowing the pony was too lazy to run off. She skirted past several pony booties and Dwarf bodies, winding a path closer to the front so she would at least know exactly what was going on. Maybe Thorin didn't want to believe Azog had gone all zombie―she couldn't blame him for not wanting to believe it―but that didn't mean _she _didn't believe. Usually, crazy shit went down, especially in Middle-earth. So Rue kind of was hoping they would keep going, until sunset at least.

She stood next to Bofur, catching sight of Thorin and Gandalf in the wrecked house, weeds and tangles of out-of-control grass slithering around the house's broken frame. They were facing each other, looking to be butting heads over _something_.

From Rue's other side, Bilbo piped up, "Oh, goodness, no. This is exactly what we need." Well said, Mr. Hobbitkins.

Gandalf and Thorin's conversation grew louder, bits and pieces audible. Rue swore she heard something about Thorin not wanting to _actually _go inside the Hidden Valley. She guessed they were doing a drive-by pony ride with her. Drop her off, and then gallop away as fast as they could. The possibility of a drive-by pony ride hurt her feelings.

Gandalf said, "Elves," and then continued, too quiet for Rue to make out the rest of his sentence. Not Elves. That was one thing Rue had quickly picked up on from living in the Blue Mountains. Dwarves _hated _Elves like the KKK hated the Black Panthers and vice versa. Days ago, Nori had explained how some Elf King, Thranduil, had turned his back on Erebor when it was burning down, refusing to aide them even though they had an alliance. The Mirkwood―that definitely sounded like a _spooky _place―Elves had done nothing.

From afar, Rue watched carefully, heartstrings tightening as Thorin gazed at his boots one moment before bringing his eyes to steady on Gandalf's again. She could tell he was feeling a vortex of emotions.

And then she heard him say resentfully, "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

For a second, Rue thought the argument was defused as Gandalf said, "You are neither of them."

Thorin didn't take offense to this, and these were the right words to say, but then―

"I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past," Gandalf snapped.

Thorin shot the Dumbledore wannabe―he was only a Dumbledore wannabe for now since he hadn't given much thought to Thorin's feelings―a glare. "I did not know that they were yours to keep." Good point.

Stubbornly, his hands were on his sides as he puffed out his chest. Rue could tell Gandalf was _done_. He turned around, stomping away, his staff _thudding _against the ground loudly. Uh, should she try to talk to Gandalf to stop the diva meltdown?

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked, all wide-eyed in horror. She didn't blame him. Gandalf was his round trip ticket on this quest like Thorin was Rue's ticket. It was understandable why he was freaking out. If Thorin went to actually _leave_, _leave_, she might have been hyperventilating.

Gandalf got all sassy, saying he was seeking the company of the only one with Sheldon Cooper brains. Something like that.

Bilbo took the bait, asking all innocently, "Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Cocky much?

Minutes later, Gandalf was out of sight, gone. None of the Dwarves said much about Gandalf; particularly, Rue noted how Balin kept giving Thorin a pointed look, as if trying to convey a simple message: "I told you not to get 'tude with the Wizard. Now what?"

Thorin started complaining about how they were hungry, and then told Bombur to cook. At least one good thing would come out of setting-up camp early: Rue was going to be Bombur's food taster three hours earlier than most days.

_He's the one_

_Who likes all our pretty songs_

_And he likes to sing along_

_And he likes to shoot his gun_

_But he knows not what it means_

Gandalf and Thorin's words were on rewind in Rue's head for pretty much the rest of the night. She kept reflecting on Gandalf's word choices, realizing maybe things might've gone different if he hadn't been so brazen.

Bombur held out his ladle to Rue after his fifth stir. She leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear. Food excited her. A lot. Damn, she was lame.

"I added a special seasoning," he said, anxiously waiting for Rue's reaction. She brought her lips to the ladle, waiting for the moment the Dwarves would proclaim they didn't want a human's lips all over the spoon that would be serving _their _food, but the moment never came. Rue slurped up the stew, the food making her mouth say, "Oh, yeah."

"Mmm! Om nom nom." She nodded, using some dumb word choices. Really, if the company had been raised in her world, they would probably think she was the lamest thing ever and would never be caught dead with her in public.

Bombur cocked an eyebrow. "Is om nom good? What is om nom nom?"

Rue chuckled. "Yep, nom nom. And it means it's tasty. Sorry, words from my world."

Bombur murmured to himself, "Om nom nom nom."

"I think it's ready serve."

He nodded. "Thank you for the help, Miss Rue." Bombur lifted up two bowls, pouring stew inside them.

"Any opportunity I get to try free food, I'm a happy camper." A lopsided grin spread across her lips.

Bombur seemed confused by "happy camper," but was polite enough not to make Rue elaborate.

With a hop in her gait, she left the cauldron―okay, Rue couldn't help but think of Professor Snape and potions class. She wandered through camp, looking for something useful to do. Standing by the nearest tree line was Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, and Gimli, all of them howling in laughter about some She-Dwarf joke. Eh? Probably dirty jokes. Tsk tsk.

Bofur was now standing by Bombur, telling him something about how he had already eaten enough of the stew. Bilbo was over there, too, pointy ears red in the sudden draft of coldness as he scanned the campsite in worry. He asked about Gandalf for the millionth time since the Wizard had decided to go AWOL.

Determinedly, she decided to go collect kindling. All right, she wouldn't go _that _far since there was a ninety percent chance she would get lost. Rue warily neared the thicket of lush woods, winding past trees. She snuck a glimpse over her shoulder, biting her lip, having this sudden wash of anxiety. Maybe she should tell someone where she was going?

Rue swallowed hard, continuing into the woods anyway. Her eyes fell on the ground in search of sticks, twigs, and bark―anything that would qualify as kindling. For a few minutes, Rue kept bending down every ten seconds or so, collecting more and more kindling. It was official; her superhero name was Miss Kindling the Incredible. Her arms were full of kindling while she bent down one last time to make a grab for a particularly dry looking piece of wood.

Without warning, darkness―a shadow―clouded the ground inches in front of her. Rue stumbled back, gasping in terror, heart racing a million beats per minute. Oh, crap. Her gaze flew up from the ground to what was in front of her―

It was Thorin. The piece of wood she had been going for was clenched in his strong hand, his expression livid. Oh, no. Rue hadn't been trying to piss him off, especially after today and after Balin had told the entire story of Azog the Defiler and how Thorin had been the last hope of his people, wielding his oaken branch.

"What are you _doing_?" he growled, stepping closer.

Rue gulped, crying out hysterically, "I was only trying to get some kindling! I'm sorry!" Pathetically, she added, "Please don't be mad at me?"

Thorin shook his head, walking until he stood inches in front of her. With a nearly inaudible sigh, he reached forward, taking the kindling out of Rue's arms. What a…_gentleman_?

She blinked in surprise. "Thank you."

He glared. "You should _not _be walking around the woods by yourself. It is dangerous for a woman, especially if―" Thorin stopped talking, becoming defensive as Rue practically gawked at him like some moron― "What are you _staring _at?"

"Nothing," she murmured timidly. "I just really am sorry." Sheepishly, her eyes fell to the earth. She was sorry for so many other unsaid things: for everything that had happened to Thorin, for the possibility that Azog might be running around alive, and for Naji. But if none of that had ever happened to Thorin, he wouldn't be the Dwarf she had grown to li―

"Then do not do it again," Thorin spoke gruffly. "Ask one of the Dwarves to accompany you." Darkly, he added, leaning closer. "Gandalf believes we are _not _alone." He gave her this pointed look. Rue stared at Thorin like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights, completely confused. What was that supposed to mean? Did he mean ghosts or the chupacabra? Or did he mean―

"You think he's _still_ after you?" she whispered. Naji or Naji's assassins?

Thorin glared daggers. "Yesterday, Dwalin and I found someone else's tracks. Others use the Great East Road, so it is _likely _there were not _his _tracks, but Gandalf thinks it." Had they been arguing about that, too, earlier? Rue hadn't heard _everything _they had said. What would the company think? Rue knew they knew of Naji thanks to the gossipy Ri brothers, but she didn't want to imagine the rest of them in danger thanks to her dumbass.

Rue shook her head, muttering, "I'm sorry." She wanted to make Thorin feel better.

Awkwardly, Rue grabbed some of the kindling, saying, "Why don't you put that down and uh―" Her intention was to say maybe they could talk, but what came out instead was― "I, uh, heard from Gimli you know how to play the harp."

Stubbornly, Thorin gripped the kindling tighter. His eyebrows were furrowed now.

"What of it?" he barked defensively, as if expecting Rue to mock him.

"I love that you can play the harp," she squeaked. "Remember how I told you I was studying playing an instrument called the cello?"

"Yes, you told me of this during our last night before our arrival to the Blue Mountains."

He remembered what exact day she had told him this? Rue beamed, blushing like crazy, somersaults flipping around in her tummy.

Nervously, she explained, "Cellos are string instruments and harps are string instruments, so we play instruments from the same music group. Cellos―" Rue started making gestures with her hands to show him their size― "Are _this _big. They've got this hourglass shape, and have four strings in the front. We play them with bows, using them to strum across the strings. And we use our fingers to tune them. Uh―" She was crimson now― "I just thought I would paint you a picture of a cello. I _did _have a picture of my cello on my phone, but―" It felt like Rue had been kicked in the heart― "It died yesterday." She continued eagerly, "Anyway, that's why I think it's cool you play the harp. I actually understand the feeling of playing an instrument, of being a musician."

Bringing her hands together in front of her, Rue started twiddling her fingers nervously, scared shitless of Thorin's reaction. She gazed down at her boots.

"You should not stare at your feet all the time," Thorin said heatedly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Rue was open-mouthed as she looked at Thorin, resisting the urge to gasp and squeal. His eyes never left hers, potent and piercing. But for once, Thorin wasn't staring at her with a million suspicions. Instead, his eyes were a bit softer, maybe even kinder.

Rue shrugged. "Sometimes, I just can't help it. Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Her hands shifted until they were behind her back, fingers latched together for dear life.

"Ask," Thorin said regally, puffing out his chest in spite of the kindling overloading his arms.

"What was Erebor like?" There. She said it. Her question was out in the open. Rue forced herself to stare at him. Again, Thorin's eyes softened. That was unusual.

His eyes were dreamy as he gazed past her, focusing on a point in the distance.

"It was unlike any other Dwarf kingdom. The halls were grand. Inside the mountain were rivers of gold and precious gems. We were a wealthy people. The homes and rooms were a beauty beyond imaginable. No Dwarf ever went without. My grandfather made Erebor beyond affluent. I cannot describe it in great detail because every word I use would never be enough to capture the great beauty that was Erebor. It was―" Thorin's gaze flickered down, eyes holding a million different feelings― "Home."

Seeing Thorin so emotional, so wistful when it came to the mention of Erebor pulled at Rue's heartstrings like nothing else.

She grinned softly. "Since you're a king, Thorin, you can continue your grandfather's tradition of making sure no Dwarves go without. I mean, you already have for your own people. But once you set a Dragon-trap for that pesk, Smaug, and reclaim Erebor, maybe you can help the homeless Dwarves."

For a second, she thought she had overstepped.

In the blink of an eye, Thorin was peering at her closely―and his lips were upturned in a…_smile_. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, as lame as it sounded. Thorin deserved to smile; he deserved to find reasons to smile. He deserved happiness.

Awkwardly, Rue pointed behind her. "You wanna go back? I feel bad that you've been holding the kindling."

Thorin's smile dropped away. He jerked upwards like a puppet master had wilted their strings on him, as if Rue's words had brought him back from Erebor to the present.

"Yes," he grumbled.

Together, they walked side-by-side, making small conversation on their way out the woods. Rue giggled when she almost tripped over her own feet. Thorin's looks screamed, "That was stupid."

Minutes later, they reemerged in the campsite. There was way too much lightheartedness for Rue to believe things would simply stay honky dory. Thorin seemed a lot less grouchy. His face was passive, not its natural scowl.

They neared the cooking fire together, Thorin dumping the kindling.

Something wasn't right. Rue's eyes darted around the campsite. Three people were missing: Bilbo, Kili, and Fili. Oh, gosh, did Kili have another diva meltdown if Gimli teased him about not having a beard? Please no. They were supposed to be watching the ponies, weren't they?

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked, clearly able to read her uneasy expression. He stood taller, shooting glares at all the creepy areas surrounding the camp, as if trying to intimidate any nearby danger away with his killer leers. It was…adorable.

Rue pursed her lips. "I just―I have a weird feeling."

He nearly closed the distance between them, leaning closer to ask quietly, "What weird feeling?"

Her hands rubbed opposite forearms. "Uh, I don't know. Just―it feels like something isn't right."

Thorin watched her arms carefully. "Are you cold?"

"No, I just feel scared for some reason. I don't know," Rue confessed ambiguously. "It's weird, but usually I have good intuition."

"Stay by the fire, I will scout the area myself. Wear this. Humans are more susceptible to illnesses. A sick woman journeying under my leadership would make me no better than that _Man_." Thorin began to remove his coat. That _Man_ was codename for Naji. Rue shook her head, ready to refuse Thorin's coat. He needed it. She was good in her flannel jacket and cloak.

From a little ways, Bofur asked, "Is something the matter?"

His question seemed to snatch the rest of the company's attention spans. They were all alert, no longer talking for the means of social kicks. Dwalin marched toward Thorin, taking out his axe. Did he sense the weirdness, too? Please let it be a ghost.

In a flash, Thorin mid-pausing while removing his coat, loud _thunk_, _thunk_, _thumps _resounded.

Rue took her dagger out of her cloak pocket, ready to face an Orc when―

Fili and Kili burst from the thicket of trees, both breathing hard.

Without stopping a beat, Fili began frantically, "Bilbo went to confront Trolls who stole our ponies. He needs us. _Now_."

Seconds later, the company was in uproar, trading weapons and picking up whatever was within reach that could pose as a makeshift weapon. They reminded Rue of hillbilly-mountain-men-gangsters, as weird as that sounded. She gripped the hilt of her dagger until her knuckles turned ghost white, frightened since she was imagining _Harry Potter _trolls. Those were _humongous_. Okay, but Bilbo needed them, so―

"You are not going," Thorin growled at her, tossing Rue his coat. "Stay here." His thick fingers coiled around her shoulders as he led Rue to sit on a log by the fire. He leaned closer, speaking for her ears only, "If there is a chance we do not return. Take a pony and―" Thorin started giving her directions on how to get to Rivendell, which meant he thought there was a possibility they might not be returning. Rue's heart was like timpani beats the entire time.

"All right," she squeaked. "But you will be back, right? 'Cause―" Rue choked, trying not to cry. Okay, she wasn't going to say it, but if they were not back in ten minutes, she was following their trail. Surely, fourteen Dwarves could create a path reminiscent of following elephants. None of them―except Thorin, Nori, Ori, and Fili―had _feather light_ footsteps.

Kili grew impatient, kicking the ground. In one daring move, he hitched his sword upwards, sprinting like a madman in the direction him and Fili had come.

He yelled frantically, "Bilbo, we're coming!"

Fili rolled his eyes, running after Kili. Figures.

And then Thorin said one last thing to Rue:

"Do not follow, Rue."

He spun around, racing after Kili and Fili, the trumpet of countless more footsteps following him. Gimli was grinning from ear to ear, his axe at the ready. Well, somebody certainly seemed to like that Mr. Hobbitkins was in a pickle so he could play knight in shining armor. Awe, Gims.

Rue hugged her knees, the sudden silence pounding against her ears. The only good thing to have come of this was that Thorin had called her _Rue_. Not Miss Rue or Ruby. Just Rue. Other than that, she was a mess. Staying here, being sick with worry, sucked hippogriff ass.

Why had they let Gimli go? So what if Dwarves were battle-ready and ready to work after they turned thirty. Gimli was too young in Rue's humble opinion.

She covered her legs with Thorin's coat, breathing in his scent like a stalker.

The fire burning in front of her became nothing more than a mirage. A mirage because _this _felt unreal. The possibility that the company might―might _die_ made Rue nearly double over.

With trembling fingers, she picked up a piece of kindling, and tossed it in the flames―

A pair of hands gripped her forearms roughly, jerking her backwards. The cool point of a blade pressed against her neck. Rue froze, breathing hard, wondering how the hell someone had snuck up on her and got her at knifepoint. Please let it be a cruel joke from Nori? But Nori had left with the others…

"Hello, Ruby," a familiar voice hissed in her ear. Naji. Gandalf had been right.

Slowly, he dragged her to her feet, still behind her, laughing boisterously. Fear made her dizzy, made her knees weak. Oh, shit.

"So now you even wear _his _coat."

"What are you―you doing _here_?" she squeaked, lips quivering.

"We are playing a game, are we not?" His forearm tightened around her throat, making Rue choke and gasp for air. "You see, Ruby, there is a certain Orc who has given word of a _quest_, speaking of how Thorin wishes to reclaim his homeland." He snorted. "And now I see it is true. I am going to make three atrocious Trolls a trade they will not refuse."

"Just―just leave him alone," Rue pleaded, craftily slipping her dagger underneath her cloak's sleeve. Her dagger was her only chance to make sure the Dwarves were okay. Rue trembled from head to toe, her brain becoming foggy. There was a fire going, the woods beyond, and Naji behind her. How had it happened? She felt like she was going to vomit Bombur's delicious soup.

Naji ignored her as he said haughtily, "_I_ will be trading you in exchange for King Under the Mountain."

What?

_We can have some more―nature is a whore_

_Bruises on the fruit―tender age in bloom_

_**Author's Note: **_So it turns out that Naji does have it bad for Thorin. Please review, my peeps, and let me know how I'm doing with the story so far. You can follow me on tumblr at pearlprimrose and read snippets from Thorin's POV from each chapter. SwanInProgress has made fanart of Rue and it is up on my tumblr if anyone wants to see Rue come to life :) It was so, so awesome of SwanInProgress to do so! Maybe I can update next Friday again?


	11. Asleep

_**Author's Note: **_Moving has stressed and tired me out big time this week. I went to work on only four hours of sleep. Bleh. Anyway, get ready for a monster chapter and one of my favorites I've written so far. Thank you DwarvenWarrior, BlackCatDemon133, jorja85, Just4Me, Lady Izel, SwanInProgress, UKReader, anna. pantelarou, house of the falling sun, and Manzanablanca for reviewing! Also thanks for the follows and favorites. I wanted to give a special thanks to SiaSaySomeday who asked to use my fic for English tutoring. Also thanks to jaoosa2 and house of the falling sun for expressing interest in making their own Rue fanart. So awesome! Mucho thanks to house of the falling sun for pretty much being my beta this entire time, and analyzing the hell out of my story, and ultimately making it better :)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Asleep" by The Smiths. Cue the emo song :)

_**Chapter Eleven: Asleep**_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I _

_Want to go to bed_

With brute force, Naji shoved Rue forward, keeping his forearm locked around her throat like a pit bull, knifepoint edged against her jugular. She walked with him, contemplating when―when to whip out her dagger. Everything was topsy-turvy, fear hindering all her instincts. Oh, gosh. The first thing that really clicked in her head was that a knife was held to her throat. To _her_ throat. Not some other person's. Hers. The second thing that sunk in her head was the realization Naji really was after Thorin.

Rue swallowed hard.

"Stay in your rightful place, Ruby, and _obey _every one of my commands or I swear it I will make the Dwarf King's death slower and more agonizing," Naji said menacingly, forcefully dragging Rue along like she was nothing more than a ragdoll. "We are meeting the Trolls, _whore_. Would you not only enjoy being a Dwarf's whore, but also a Troll's whore?" He laughed boisterously, thick arm clamping tighter and tighter around Rue's neck. Like some twisted octopus.

She pursed her lips, mouth quivering, tears nearly leaking out her eyes. Damn it. Her knees felt ready to buckle, tunnel vision taking over unexpectedly. Ahead, all she could see was a path winding past bushes and trees. From afar, she swore she spotted a faint glow. A glow meant a fire…which meant―

"I hope your Dwarf lover resents _you _for what you have caused him," Naji growled. It was the first time Rue really _felt_ their height differences. He was a head and a half taller than she was, and stronger, shoving against her back, laughing every time she almost fell. Rue couldn't let Fancy Pants have Thorin. What about the company, too? They were all Dwarves, and Naji's tirade against Thorin had some sick similarities to the death eaters' campaign against muggle-borns. So if she was right, then Naji would probably go after the rest of the Dwarves. Maybe even Bilbo, too. Please, not Bilbo. He was too dainty and naïve, and―the perfect target.

Rue's heart beat like a war drum the closer they got to the glow of the firelight. It had to be _now_ she attacked him. It had to be this very moment that she might have to kill him. Could she do it? She gulped, suddenly planting her boots on the mix of leaves and grass below her feet.

Naji's chest crashed against her back. Rue stumbled from the impact, Naji never letting go once.

"What are you doing?" he asked haughtily, yanking her so hard backwards that it felt like he might've jerked her arm out her socket. "I said follow my orders! If Dwarf and Elf men learnt how to discipline their women and forced them to obey their word, then this world would be rid of many _woman _difficulties." His mouth was suddenly pressed against Rue's ear, the feel of his mouth on her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Dribble of spit oozed down her earlobe. She was wide-eyed, shaking all over. Death. Death. She might _actually _die. Hotly, he whispered, "That Dwarf King of yours has been treating you too well, has he? 'Respecting' your opinion and not taking from you whatever he desires. Pathetic. You are a woman from the race of Men, are you not? You deserve_ nothing_."

Rue sobbed, breathing hard, the sobs making her stomach ache and chest swell. She was scared shitless. She drew the dagger out her cloak's sleeve. That was it. Rue was going to cut up Naji gangster style. Done. She was done with this, sick and tired of always fearing, wondering if he was lurking in the shadows.

Slyly, the hilt was out first. Followed by the blade. Rue didn't see Naji react, but she heard him. He gasped, tensing behind her. And before she could think about how morally wrong stabbing another human being was, Rue stabbed his knife hand. The blade pierced his knuckles. He bellowed in pain, arm jerking back from her instinctively. Rue whirled around, blood from the dagger dripping onto her palm.

She faced him, guilt eating her insides as she saw _all_ the blood oozing on his hand. It looked like a CSI crime scene. He stared at his hand in horror. One second, Naji's mouth was open in a silent _O_, the next his jaw was clenched shut. He was leering, fuming. She knew that look too well.

What had she done? Oh, gosh. Oh, no. He _was _bleeding. And―

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he roared, red in the face. Naji trudged forward. Rue scrambled, head whipping from left to right as she tried to decide what direction to go. No way did she want to lead Naji to Thorin, but―

Whimpering, she attempted to dart past Naji, his body blocking hers.

"I'll stab you again!" Rue cried. She thrust the dagger at him; hand shaking so bad the blade almost fell from her grip.

"You will not," Naji sneered, catching Rue's wrist with his giant hand. He squeezed so tight, it felt like some mutant newborn anaconda had latched onto her arm. Wildly, she pulled and shoved, gritting her teeth, crazy hair flying everywhere. With her free hand, Rue shot a fist out, punching him in the shoulder. She kicked him in the thigh, aiming for his manhood. Naji wisely closed his legs.

"Please!" Rue shrieked, bawling pathetically, the fight leaving her. Her arm fell limp in Naji's, his grip feeling like an Indian burn.

"Go on, _whore_. I will be glad of it when the Trolls feed on your body," Naji snapped, bringing his own knife to Rue's neck once again. He was breathing hard, nostrils flaring.

She inhaled sharply, exhaled painfully, heart beating a million beats per minute. Naji jerked Rue forward so hard, she half-fell on the ground.

"Get back up, you _ugly _woman," he said viciously, spit flying out his mouth. Naji kept dragging Rue as her feet shuffled beneath her, from balanced to unbalanced. Tears stung her eyes. The world around her was blurry, drenched in greenery. Why? Why couldn't she be stronger?

And then through her tears, the plethora of greenery vanished, replaced by a clearing drenched in firelight. The scent of a cooking fire drifted through the air. Oh, shit.

Suddenly, she felt her legs give out. Naji shoved Rue, her mouth _crunching _against a rock half-buried in the ground. She was crying even harder, trembling, spitting out blood, blinding pain all over her split-lip. From the ground, Rue blinked away tears, peering up. In front of her, there was a giant spit over a cooking fire, with―with over half the company hanging from it. Surrounding the spit were the―the Trolls. They did _not _look like _Harry Potter _Trolls, with the clubs and all. Somehow, these Trolls having a cooking fire made her think of the movie _Wrong Turn_. They were gray and unnatural. Not that _Harry Potter _Trolls were natural. On the far end of the clearing was the rest of the company in sacks. Sacks and a fire? Crap.

"Miss Rue!" Kili shouted from his sack, squirming like a fish.

"Lass!" Gimli yelled, panic etched on his face as he grumbled special insults for the Trolls and Naji. "How dare you treat a woman such a way!"

Rue sat on her knees, feeling Naji's knife at her jugular for the third time in a row. Her mouth hurt like hell. She was making little pathetic whimpers of pain between hiccups of tears.

Her eyes traveled to the sacks once again. Then she found―found Thorin. His mouth was open in shock, looking alarmed as he leaned forward, head darting between her and Naji.

"So does seeing your whore in pain, _anger _you, King Under the Mountain?" Naji said scathingly, walking until he stood by Rue.

Thorin glared daggers at Naji, nostrils flaring.

"Oh, so she does _get _a reaction out of you, does she?" Naji placed his hands on his sides arrogantly. "Tell me, _Dwarf King_, why is it if you are royalty that word says one of the Dwarves apart of this company is financing this quest and not yourself? If you cannot even take care of yourself, sister, and sister sons, then what makes you believe you can care for a woman from the race of Men?" He threw back his head, guffawing like he was in _Planet of the Apes_.

Thorin tensed, his face glaringly passive. It was as if he was doing everything in his willpower not to let anything show. His eyes were a different story, blue fire as he sneered. Asshole had dealt Thorin a low blow. Rue had caught on from staying in the Durin household that Thorin wasn't exactly the richest Dwarf around despite contrary belief. Some Dwarves thought since he was royalty that he must've had money in the bank. Rue swallowed hard. That was something she admired about the Dwarves. So what if Thorin wasn't the wealthiest Dwarf in the Blue Mountains? They still respected him, respected the line of Durin, and treated him as rightful king. Rue wished honor, loyalty, and hard work was valued more than money in her world.

"Filthy _human_!" Gloin roared, jerking his trapped legs.

From the spit, Dwalin cried, "Wait until I get down from here―" He was cut-off as he rotated, replaced by Dori and Ori.

One of the Trolls lurched closer to Naji, pointing at Rue. "Ya willing to trade us a―_porcupine _for―" He pointed at Thorin's seething form― "What you've told us is a Dwarf King?"

Naji placed his hands on his sides. "She certainly is not the most attractive woman around, but she _is _a woman nonetheless."

"Porcupine?" Rue squeaked, whimpering. Damn, her lips were hurting like hell.

Another Troll―Derp Troll―scratched his chin curiously. "She _does_ looklike a woman." He looked at his fellow Troll minions for confirmation. They nodded in agreement that Rue was a woman.

"Is it a trade, yes?" Naji asked loudly. "I have helped capture your meals by stealing their ponies away and leading them to you, so I believe you shall give me the Dwarf King. It would only be righteous."

Herp Troll nodded. "That sounds about right."

Rue stole a glance at the Dwarves and Bilbo, all rolled up in sacks like burritos. Bilbo was blinking, jerking his head and mouthing something Rue couldn't make out. She nodded; taking a guess at what Bilbo wanted her to do. It was pretty obvious, right? Well, she hoped so. Slowly, she inched closer to them, steadily waiting for the right moment.

Naji faced the Trolls once again. "Then give me the Dwarf King. That is my payment."

Rue awkwardly crawled. Mentally, she made a checklist of which Dwarves it made the most sense to free first. Uh, the warriors, right? She gulped. Gosh, she didn't want to screw this up. So probably Thorin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Gimli, and Balin first? Then she could get to Bilbo and Bombur.

In one fleeting moment, Naji completely turned away from her, answering a question about how it was best to season a porcupine. Beads of sweat trickled down Rue's neck. She was up on her feet, making a mad dash for Thorin's sack. Bilbo's mouth was open in a silent _O_. Was getting Thorin out first the right move? Rue thought it made the most sense because Naji wanted _him _as trade, so―

Rue ducked behind Balin's sack, crawling the rest of her way to Thorin's sack. Palms on the ground, face down, Rue trembled like she was Johnny Cade from _The Outsiders _or something.

In a quiet hiss, Thorin said, "_What_ are you doing?" With a shaky hand, she brought the dagger toward the sack's strings, sawing away at them. Crap. She was going too slow, fumbling all over the place.

"Gotta get you out of here 'cause Naji wants you," she whispered quickly, Rue was centimeters away from finishing.

"_Leave_," Thorin whispered harshly. "Now. Run." His piercing gaze nearly cut into her.

She tried to ignore his piercing gaze and the look of utter disbelief on his face, pulling parts of his sack down when―

"Where did she _go_?" Naji bellowed, whipping his head back and forth. Instantly, his eyes were on _them_.

And before Naji could spot Rue, Thorin carefully yanked one arm out his sack, grabbing her by the bicep. He pulled her so she was forced behind him. Then he shifted, his body blocking her from view.

Rue was breathing hard; trying to shut the hell up, nearly face down on the ground while sitting on her knees.

From the spit, she could hear Nori say, "Maybe she thought it better to fair in the Wild than with the likes of _you_. If the ask me, human men―" His words were lost as the spit turned.

"I cannot _believe _this," Bilbo suddenly said, voice fussy. "She deserted us. Filthy coward. Traitor."

"Aye," Balin grunted.

Rue blinked several times, realizing seconds later that Bilbo was attempting to put on some act. But would they believe it?

The third Troll took a step closer to Bilbo, a giant, wooden spoon clenched between his hands. Rue only saw bits and pieces of him, but from his words to Bilbo, she quickly figured out he was a _Troll _Troll, as in trollin' on Mr. Hobbitkins.

"You think we'll believe ya, ferret?"

"Ferret?" Bilbo squeaked in disbelief, clambering up until he was awkwardly standing in his sack. "I am _not _a ferret. I am a _Hobbit _from the Shire. And before you even ask about Hobbits, I just would like to make one thing very clear."

Rue was surprised as the Trolls shut up to listen to Bilbo. It must've been his sass.

"_We _Hobbits never lie." He was waggling a finger to make his point. Rue thought she saw Naji roll his eyes.

"You think the ferret is speaking the truth?" Herp Troll asked Troll Troll.

"Of course not!" Naji bellowed angrily, stomping.

"You are wrong, and I will prove it," Bilbo said to Naji, his voice splintering fleetingly. "Release me from my sack and I will take you to her. You see, there was a hiding place we had decided upon earlier in the day." He snorted humorlessly. "It does not seem like we will be using it now, but I am most certain that porcupine will be there. Remember, if you don't find her, there will be no trade." He made a disdainful noise at the mention of "porcupine."

"That _is _right." Herp Troll nodded. "We were supposed to trade."

Rue swallowed hard, bending down so low she was nearly kissing the ground. Gosh, what was Bilbo doing? She couldn't help but compare this to _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_, when Hermione took Umbridge into the forbidden forest to find "Dumbledore's secret weapon." Did Mr. Hobbitkins have a Grawp hiding in there? Or maybe it was just…his courage.

"One of us stays behind to watch the food and human," Troll Troll decided. "William."

"Why me?" William―Herp Troll―griped. "Why is it always me?"

Rue poked her head out from behind Thorin, hiding behind him once again as she _actually _saw one of the Trolls cut the strings on Bilbo's sack. He stepped out of the sack, stretching his arms over his head. Bilbo was free.

"Come on then, Ferret, we ain't got all day." Troll Troll poked Bilbo toward the surrounding forest with his spoon.

Derp Troll spoke stupidly, "I don't fancy dawn turning us into stone." Might as well just tell Voldemort no. Rue couldn't believe Derp Troll had outdid _her _stupid.

Within minutes, Bilbo was prodded into the forest, the two Trolls jabbing him with their spoons and complaining about how they were hungry. Freaking Hobbit. How smart could he be? What the heck was he planning?

"I _cannot _believe this," Naji groaned irritably, resting a hand on his forehead.

Rue belly slid for Balin's strings, cutting them quick. Balin cleverly didn't move a muscle, making no indication his strings were cut.

From the corner of her eye, as she returned to hide behind Thorin, Rue noticed Gimli mouthing, "Untie me." Not yet, Gims.

In a flash, Naji stormed for them. His hands were balled into fists. Rue's heart beat like an out-of-tune timpani. Oh, gosh. He was going to spot her. She tried to make herself as small as she could behind Thorin, her entire body quivering. Rue felt blood still oozing from her mouth thanks to her crash against the rock. Then underneath the beaming moonlight, in the writher of flames from the firelight, Rue saw drips of _something_―her blood she realized moments later―on the ground between Balin and Thorin. Right as her eyes froze on the blood splatters, so did Naji's.

"What are ye doing over there with the food, human?" William asked impatiently, twirling an empty sack in his hands.

Naji smirked deviously. "The food is noncompliant. I believe teaching our food the value of remaining non-spoiled would be good, do you think not?"

Naji stepped closer. Rue sucked in a sharp breath.

Thorin then leapt to his feet like some ninja, snatching Rue's dagger before she could even blink. The sack dropped from his body, piling around his boots. Naji nodded, as if knowing all along what the hell they had been doing.

Thorin jumped out his sack, running for Naji. He pulled out his own knife, bending his knees as he prepared for Thorin's attack. They clashed, knife against knife. Thorin growled viciously, sending his fist _cracking _against Naji's nose.

In the background, Rue could hear William shout, "The food! The food!"

She rose to her feet in panic, helping Balin up. He was out his sack quick for an old guy―no offense, Balin. He started untying Fili and Gloin's strings first, eyes darting to the spit frantically. Rue stumbled as Naji tripped over Kili's legs―which he had gladly done on purpose, grinning―, stepping back just as Naji fell on his butt at her feet. Rue wasn't sure what to do, kicking Naji in the back hard like she'd seen gangsters do on the streets when they were jumping somebody. For once, she thought on her toes, eyes traveling to the pile of weapons by the spit. Get the weapons. Hand them out. And then the Trolls were done for. Uh, the plan sounded great in Rue's head.

A flash of silver came for Rue's legs. Naji. She leapt out the way. Thorin was suddenly in front of her, pulling her away from Naji, snarling in his direction. Rue felt herself shoved behind Thorin.

"STAY DOWN!" Thorin roared.

"Get me out!" Kili wailed, moving his legs impatiently.

From behind Naji, Balin was there, snatching his arms in a vice grip Rue had no idea he could whip out. Go Balin. Okay, it was time to stop wasting time. She had to get the weapons and free the others still, so―

She thought things halfway through. Her feet were suddenly making a beeline for the weapons. Rue's heart pounded against her ribcage. She forgot one important thing: William was right there.

"Where do you think you're going, Porcupine?"

Then he was coming toward her from the―

"Move left!" Dwalin called.

Of course, because she was Rue, she moved right, colliding against William's leg.

"Your other left!" Nori called.

Rue saw William blinking from way up high. The dude must've been the same height as Grawp. He grinned, bending down achingly slow. Rue took her chance, squeaking as she dove between his legs, crawling out on the other side.

She sprinted for the weapons, inching closer and closer. Her eyes were on the sky for a split-second, noting dawn was close. What about Bilbo? Was he okay? Oh, gosh. Just do one thing right first. Rue skidded to a halt, glancing over her shoulder, giving a little shriek of terror at the sight of William coming for her. Rue bent down fast, gathered three axes, a sword, and a few other swords.

Going to spin around, her face collided against a leg the size of a tree trunk. Rue fell on her butt, blinking up in terror at the Troll.

"You thought you could outsmart me, eh?" Yeah.

"Please, Mr. Troll," she begged, shivering from the thought of how easy he could stomp on her and squash her like some cockroach. "You uh―uh, please let my friends go?" Rue wasn't even sure who she could exactly consider a friend or if the Dwarves thought she was an idiot for referring to them as "friends." The _friend _word was a big deal for some.

"If I let them go, then what will I eat?" William wrinkled his nose. "A pony? That will not satisfy me."

Rue slid closer to his legs, inching nearer to the gap between his tree trunks. Her hand gripped one of the axes so hard her knuckles were screaming in pain. Rue fleetingly wondered if this was Gimli or Dwalin's axe.

There was a thunderous battle cry. As quick as lightning, Thorin was by her side.

Rue tossed him one of the swords. He caught it, stabbing William below the knee. The Troll howled in pain, teetering, losing his footing. Oh, shit. Rue scrambled from the ground, swinging the axe toward William's other leg. Blood splashed her face, and she felt disgusting, _inhumane_. All thoughts vanished as William toppled down to one knee. Thorin pulled Rue backwards. Together, they made a dash for the Dwarves in sacks. Hot air hissed in her ears as they ran. Had they actually taken down a Troll?

Rue skidded to a halt, gasping. Naji was on the ground face down, knifeless, with Balin, Fili, and Gloin sitting on him.

Gimli was almost out his sack, being untied by a pissed off Gloin. Bombur was also out his sack, reaching for one of the swords in Rue's arms.

"Why is it everyone forgets about _me_?" Kili cried, scowling. Rue fell to her knees, untying Kili within seconds. She paused for a moment, spitting out blood that had pooled on her tongue from the cut on her mouth. It burned really bad, her lips feeling like they had gone through a meat grinder.

With the back of her sleeve, she wiped her mouth. Kili's scowl fell from his face, and he looked―scared.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted in panic, pulling the sack off himself now. He climbed to his feet unsteadily. "She's bleeding too much!"

Rue swiveled on her knees, Thorin hovering in front of her, the glow of early morning light behind him giving Thorin the appearance of some Godsend. She gulped.

"The dawn will take you all!" A sudden, familiar voice boomed over one heaping rock that blocked the dawn light. Dumbledore?

Gandalf's tall form was detailed by the silhouette of his pointy hat as he climbed, standing triumphant on top of freaking Pride Rock. He brought his staff cracking down on the rock, the rock splitting into two, one side clunking down, giving way to flashes of brilliant morning light. The Troll was immoveable, freezing on the spot. Its skin shriveled into _stone_.

There was an outcry of relief from the Dwarves. Dwalin said someone had better get him down _this _second, so he could whoop Naji's ass. Well, he didn't word it that way, but the butt-kicking was implied.

"Where's the Hobbit?" Gimli cried. "Is he still in the―the―" Poor Gims couldn't even bring himself to say it. He was thin-lipped, looking shit-face scared.

Gandalf hurried over toward them, looking like the same ol' Gandalf up close. What had happened to the "the dawn will take you all" Gandalf they had seen moments ago?

Rue struggled to her feet, Kili helping her up. He was glaring daggers at Naji, leaving Rue's side to yell at him, "How _dare _you speak such things of my uncle! Of my _mother_!" He balled his fists in fury, going to stand above Naji's face, which was shoved into the mix of grass and dirt. Served Fancy Pants right.

"Let him up," Gandalf said briskly, moving his staff around in his haste.

Naji was manhandled. He was jerked so hard from the ground, it looked like his arms were about to snap underneath the pressure. He spit dirt out his mouth, snarling as Thorin went to stand in front of him. Thorin shook in rage; his jaw clenched tight, his hilt clenched in some death grip.

"What of the Hobbit?" Bofur shouted from the spit.

Rue nodded, going to step toward the forest, but then―

A small silhouette emerged from the trees. His pace was slow, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. The Dwarves cheered like the Gryffindor's did every time they bested Slytherin. Rue met Bilbo halfway, catching him in a bear hug. Damn, that crazy Hobbit had just saved all their asses.

"Bilbo! You're okay!" Rue squeezed him hard. Bilbo awkwardly patted her on the back before they parted. Don't want to make the hug weird.

Bilbo nodded, streaks of dirt on his face that Rue swore was clean before he left with the Trolls. "They turned to stone. Honestly, they must be the most senseless beings in existence." He swallowed hard, walking alongside Rue. "Are you all right? Did―" Bilbo stopped talking as they reached the Troll's cooking fire. He peered at Stone William, answering his own question.

Gandalf was at Bilbo's side now. "What happened?"

"I―uh―" Bilbo clumsily scratched his head. He then dove into an explanation of how Rue had managed to crawl away from Naji and the Trolls; how he had convinced the Trolls she was hiding in the forest, and then finished with, "I hid in a hollow of a tree for fifteen minutes Gandalf. Those Trolls, though they came close _several_ times, could not reach me."

It was official. Bilbo's brain more than made up for his little Hobbit body.

"What are you going to do with me?" Naji's choked voice interjected Bilbo and Gandalf's conversation.

Fili prowled around Naji, looking like a lion baiting his prey. "Oh, you will see soon enough."

Gandalf spun around, traipsing to where Naji was trapped on all sides.

Gandalf gave Fancy Pants a very disapproving once over, and then said coolly, "_You_ must be the son of the Master of Bree. I remember you from the Prancing Pony. One does not forget a man so clearly threatened by another man, that he is willing to sink to such lows to _wound _him."

At Gandalf's words, Thorin stood tenser, his expression livid, _hurt _for a split-second before slackening.

Naji nodded, one of his eyes swollen shut from a punch Rue didn't get to see. "Yes, that I am."

The Wandering Wizard might as well have been discussing the price of apples in a supermarket.

"That you are. Was it your intent to aid the Trolls in an attempt to harm Thorin Oakenshield?" He pointed the tip of his staff at Naji's throat, not shitting around.

Naji hissed, "You do not need me to answer a question that you know the answer to, _Wizard_."

Rue crossed her arms over her chest, making her way over there. She felt at fault no matter how many times Thorin told her otherwise. This endless cycle of crazy would've never happened if it hadn't been for her.

Naji peeked past Gandalf, his steely gaze stopping on Rue. "No Men from our race would _ever _desire you. That is why you ran off with a Dwarf, is it not? _He _does not mind your ugly hair, your disgusting―" Gandalf whacked Naji in the forehead with his staff, forcing him to shut up.

Rue flinched at Naji's words, wiping more blood away from her mouth. He was right about the first part, about human men never wanting her…Rue felt lost, guilty, ugly, inhumane, so many damn things at once.

"DO NOT LOOK AT HER!" Thorin roared; his yell petrifyingly heated. He stood in front of Rue, blocking her from Naji's sight. "If you say one more _word _to her, I will slash your throat; you will not have my people's mercy."

From the corner of Rue's eye, between blurriness from tears she didn't even know she was shedding, she saw Fili mutter something to Gandalf.

"There is a _better _idea," Gandalf announced.

Balin watched the kooky Wizard in uncertainty, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?" Thorin snapped at Gandalf, whirling toward him. They were face to chest, intensity strangling the air.

Gandalf grinned wickedly. "It is a brilliant idea right from the Heir's mouth. I say we finish helping the rest of the company down from the spit―" Rue swore she heard Bofur shout, "About time."

Mischievously, Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "Afterwards, we place the son of Master of Bree in their place."

Damn, Fili was awesome.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

'_Cause I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know _

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

By the time they were finished stringing Naji up on the spit, they were standing outside a Troll cave, where the Trolls apparently hid out during the day and horded everything away. Kind of like her hillbilly cousins. Naji had been bellowing the entire time, "My father will hear of this! The Men of Bree will come for me." Rue felt pretty torn about leaving Naji over the fire, since a big part of her felt bad, but another side―a more malicious side―thought it was freaking hilarious. Dwalin had busted up Naji's face pretty bad after he'd been freed from the spit. Dwalin's reasons were in defense of his bro, Thorin, and secondly, for Naji calling Dis a whore, which Fili gladly let Dwalin know of.

Rue was half-afraid they were going to find kidnapped Hobbits running from the cave in a single file line, all yelling, "They took us from the Shire!"

The stench from the cave was ghastly, the word Hermione would've used to describe it. Ron probably would have said something along the lines of, "Blimey, Harry, they _have_ caves." All right, she was a _tad _obsessed with _Harry Potter_.

Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, and Bofur―okay, no offense, but Rue understood why certain Dwarves and a Wizard went inside the cave while others were forced to wait outside, so why was Bofur allowed to venture the cave when he had said so himself, "I'm only here for the free ale."

She was pacing back and forth, standing a few feet from the cave. Streaming daylight from above broke through branches hovering over them, warming Rue's skin.

Gimli and Kili were squabbling for the fifth time since they'd escaped the Trolls.

"You want to know why you were not allowed to go inside the Troll cave?" Kili spat, puffing out his chest. Gimli was less than three inches from him, snarling. They were having their third stare off since the quest had begun.

"Beardless!" Gimli bellowed.

Kili gasped. "Dwarfling!"

"You want to know why the Trolls wanted to cook _you _and not me? I am manly. You look like a _lass_. They knew you would not put up much of a fight," he grumbled, shaking his fist less than an inch from Kili's nose. That comment was _so _sexist.

Rue was prepared to go play peacemaker between them, but then the sight of Oin stepping in front of her froze her on the spot.

"Let us see to your lip, Miss Rue," Oin said, grinning.

She blinked stupidly. "Uh―I'm good. Don't worry about me."

Before Rue could protest again, Oin brought some kind of medieval salve to her lips. The temptation to run away in fear of the unknown medicine was strong. What if this gave her an allergic reaction? What if this turned into a _House _episode, and since there was no House to save the day, she would die and―

He was finished. Wait. What? Doctors, nurses, and healers always took forever to clean wounds and make things hurt even worse before the real healing began. That was just part of the circle of doctor logic, right? Make boo-boo hurt, and then heal it.

"Thanks Oin," Rue said, sighing in relief. "I so thought you were going to perform some medieval surgery on my lips, but this stuff―" She gingerly touched her lips― "It feels sticky. Thanks a lot."

Oin stepped closer, pressing his ear trumpet near her mouth. He nodded. "No need to thank me, lass. What you and the Hobbit did was beyond brave, and there is not enough payment in the world I could give you that could show my gratitude." Oin suddenly winked. "It is thanks to you and Mr. Baggins that our king is safe. Our quest shall continue because of you two."

With those last words said, Oin turned around, heading for the Troll entrance as Gloin emerged.

Like some brat, Gimli stomped, pissed the hell off that Gloin had forced him to wait outside the Troll cave.

He grumbled, "I am _not _a Dwarfling!"

"Are, too!" Kili roared.

"Are not!"

When was this ever going to stop?

Nori, Bofur, Dwalin, and Thorin spilled out the cave. Thorin had a new sword, the sheath dusted in dirt and cobwebs. It was awesome that the Troll cave had led him to find something useful. Rue watched Thorin closely as he unsheathed his sword, revealing the long, monstrous blade. Damn. Just damn. Now _that _was a sword.

Dwalin eyed the sword critically. "That is Elvish?"

"Aye."

It was time for some Elf-hate.

Rue awkwardly bounced on the tips of her toes, stealing a glance at the cave again as Gandalf appeared. He had two swords, making a beeline for Bilbo, who was standing by himself, holding his thumb to his lips in some kind of weary stance. 'Course poor Mr. Hobbitkins was tired out after using all his brainpower to come up with a master plan. Gandalf handed Bilbo the smaller sword, opening his mouth, his words inaudible from Rue's vantage point. Not that she was _trying _to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Did you see Oin?"

Rue was startled, turning to find Thorin in front of her, wearing his beautiful coat again, looking gloriously majestic underneath the pouring sunlight― nope; she was _not _going to swoon over Thorin Oakenshield. Maybe later, when she pathetically couldn't resist anymore, but right now there were more important things to ponder over: like when was breakfast.

She nodded. "Yeah, he gave me this sticky stuff for my lips."

He nodded quick, gazing once at Rue's lips, his eyes traveling to the ground soon after. Thorin suddenly peered past Rue, the intensity in his eyes making her squirm.

He leaned closer, speaking so she could only hear. Thorin seemed completely out of his element, uncomfortable as he gripped one side of his coat with his free hand.

"I should not have left you alone. Did that man―" Thorin now gazed into her eyes, unflinching, stare scary penetrating― "Did he do _anything _else to you?" He stood taller, snarling, "Tell me if he did. I will make sure he is left for dead, no matter if Gandalf says otherwise."

"I'm okay," she assured, shrugging. "Just got shoved and pushed along. And he said mean things like he always does. That was about it." Rue shrugged like some shrugger.

He opened his mouth to same something right as Dwalin's booming voice ripped through the air.

"Something's coming!"  
An utter look of ferocious determination took over Thorin's face. Rue felt Thorin touch her elbow as he beckoned her forward, toward where the Dwarves were running like cheetahs, feet _pounding _thunderously against the earth. What now? No more Trolls. Please don't let it be Azog?

The last thing Rue heard was Gandalf shouting orders, her shoulder blades aching from the weight of her backpack thumping against her upper back.

"Stay together!" No shit, Gandalf.

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

It was official. Middle-earth made Southside and east side Stockton, look all 1950s suburbia peachy. And that was saying something since every Stocktonian knew Stockton was one of the craziest places in existence. The people were miserable and wild, the city itself physically draining, feeling like some real life black hole.

But what had burst from the thickets of trees had caught Rue completely off guard. Her diary was perched on the tree trunk in front of her in the most awkward stance ever as she scribbled a quick entry.

_Dear Natalie,_

_ Had a bad day. Got mixed up with Trolls. Naji returned. Escaped. Did not get __any sleep. Naji's hanging over a cooking fire now. But this―Radagast the Brown―is the craziest thing I have ever seen in Middle-earth, maybe in my entire life. He has bird poop on his __face. Should I tell him? He could get sick. He's talking to Gandalf right now as I write this, and it sounds like they're having an important conversation. Maybe if he has a few seconds to spare I can clean the bird poop off his face? Hope he doesn't get offended since he seems like one of those tree hugger types. What happened was he burst from the trees, us all expecting a freaking Orc or THE Orc, Azog, to come at us. What we found instead was this short guy (not trying to sound mean) saying, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" All the while riding some rabbit sleigh. Not sure what to think. On one hand I think he's pretty cool, on the other I think he might have dementia. Remember how I told you Fili never reacts to anything? Well, as soon as _he _saw Radagast, even he had a reaction_. _On the bright side of this crappy day, Thorin i__s looking absolutely―_

Unprecedented silence fell as an eerie howl sounded in the distance.

Bilbo was startled, saying, "Was that a wolf? Are there―are there wolves out there?"

Rue shut her diary in a haste, pulling away from the tree. "Professor Lupin?"

Bofur killed Rue's hopes of Middle-earth turning into _Harry Potter _with a few words.

"Wolves? There are no wolves around _here_. That is a―"

Oh, shit―

_Creak_, _crack_, _snap_.

Without warning, some big dog―wolf, Bofur was _so_ wrong―climbed over a rock face, leaping over trees, giant paws scaling the moss-covered stones below it as it came for them. It raced past Gloin, a blur of gray, snarling teeth. Rue instinctively reached for Gimli, who was less than a foot away. She shoved him behind her, turning back to face the wolf as it pounced on Dori. Rue shrieked, pulling her dagger out. Not Dori.

Thorin was there in less than a second, stabbing the wolf on its side, blade sinking into a mix of fur and flesh. It whimpered briefly before its eyes fell shut, dead beneath Thorin's blade.

From the opposite side, another wolf came barreling for them, paws outstretched, teeth snapping in anticipation. Its legs crashed against a tree trunk, preparing to jump over right as Kili shot an arrow at it. The wolf fell face down, rolling the rest of the way downhill, meeting Dwalin and Gimli's axe blades. Her diary fell out her hands, conveniently landing beneath the wolf's squirming, dying body. Blood seeped on Tigger's face. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Hey―Rue could have sworn Gimli was standing behind her.

"Warg-scouts! Which means an Orc pack is near," Thorin growled, facing Gandalf. His bottom lip jutted out thanks to the animalistic snarl on his face. Oh, crap. Azog?

"Orc pack?" Bilbo sputtered in disbelief, as if seriously trying to say, "Hey, I didn't sign-up for _this_. I signed up to fight a Dragon, not Orcs." Rue could feel his pain, since she was _this _close to peeing herself out of fear.

Gandalf simply said, "Naji. He knew of your quest. He must have told, or someone told him of your quest."

Thorin shook his head, closing the distance between him and Rue. With a grunt of effort, he bent down, lifting the lifeless folds of the Warg's sagging skin aside―

In his hand was Rue's diary seconds later, bloody, but still intact. She nearly cried as Thorin handed it to her, their fingertips brushing.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, hugging the diary to her chest, not caring blood was getting on her cloak. Tears stung her eyes. They had almost died. Then she had nearly lost her diary. Man, this day was _not _going well.

Thorin nodded intently, his eyes blue fire.

She swore she saw Gandalf roll his eyes. That was _very_ Un-Wizard like. Dumbledore would have not been impressed.

"Do not try to _deny_ it no longer," Gandalf hissed, gripping his staff tighter in sudden anger.

Thorin met Gandalf halfway, bellowing monstrously, spit flying out his mouth, "I AM NOT DENYING IT!"

Gandalf was unmoved by Thorin's yelling, his eyes narrowing in slits as he said coolly, "We are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin spoke impatiently, almost stomping in his urgency.

"We can't! The ponies bolted!" Ori was the bearer of the shittiest news as he arrived from above, visible through the breaks between branches. Simba was MIA?

"I'll draw them off," Radagast declared boldly. Eh? For the first time, Rue noticed how his staff was bigger than _him_.

Gandalf scoffed half-heartedly, "These are Gundabad Wargs."

"_These_ are Rhosgobel Rabbits―" He paused dramatically, tone challenging― "I'd like the see them try."

These rabbits had better be animagus or―they were so dead.

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Bye…_

_**Author's Note: **_*Hint hint* The Warg-scout scene will be drastically different. Please review? I'd be really happy to hear from my readers! Not that I don't get enough reviews, but I just love to hear different input and thoughts on the story so far! Follow me on tumblr at pearlprimrose :) Thanks for even reading this story!


End file.
